Fall to Hatred
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: Discover why Zira is the crazed lioness from Simba's Pride, and how a friendship with Sarafina shaped who she is. A Lion King fanfiction.
1. Prologue

The sun was crawling down the quickly darkening sky, leaving a blood-red trail behind it. A tall gray rock cut through the sky, the tip pointing up towards the heavens. There was a cave that cut into the side of this rock. Inside, a pale tan lioness lay on her side, two tiny cubs nursing at her side. Two lions stood over her. One was a dark tan male with a brown mane and pale brown eyes. The second was a pale tan cub with wide brown eyes. She looked down at the younger cubs with curiosity in her eyes.

The tan male spoke. "They're beautiful, Shari." His eyes were filled with love as he leaned down and muzzled his mate.

The tan cub looked up at her mother. "When can I play with them?" She asked, a touch of impatience in her voice.

The young mother smiled. "You'll have to wait, Kuuma. They're too young." The cub let out a dissapointed sigh. Shari looked down at her cubs carefully. "I think we should call the firstborn Vunja. You name the second one, Nyeusi."

The tan male, Nyeusi, looked at the younger one, a little tan lioness. He smiled. "We should name her Zira." The little lioness squirmed, as if responding to her name.

A few paces away, a light brown lioness lay on the ground, nursing a small brown cub while her older cub napped between her front paws. She called out warmly to Shari, "They're lovely, my friend. Congradulations."

Shari smiled. "Thank you, Uru."

Suddenly, a yellow lion with a jet-black mane and piercing green eyes padded into the cave. He said shortly to Nyeusi, "The lionesses saw some rouge lions near the border. They've requested an audiance with you."

Nyeusi sighed. "Very well. Thanks Ahadi." He turned to Shari. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down and gave his mate a lick between the ears. Then he turned and followed Ahadi out of the cave.

Nyeusi grinned at Ahadi. "I still can't believe how beautiful they are." His companion rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Nyeusi's enthusiasm.

The tan male nudged Ahadi with his shoulder. "C'mon, big brother. You can't honestly say you weren't this excited when Mufasa and Taka were born, can you?"

Ahadi answered sarcastically, "Oh yes, I was leaping off the walls with joy." He shook out his long black mane. "I remeber how it was when Mohatu and Safi had you. They were stumbling around like moon-struck fools for weeks."

Nyeusi defended his parents, "Well, they thought they'd never have a cub of their own." When Ahadi stiffened, he added hastily, "They had you, of course. I just meant that Mother thought she was barren for the longest time. That's why she adopted you."

The yellow lion changed the subject stiffly. "The rouges are waiting to speak with you. You should go."

Nyeusi nodded. "Very well. Can you get to gather a hunting party? Shari and Uru need to eat."

Ahadi answered somewhat bitterly, "Of course. Now go. Those rouges probably traveled for miles to meet the King of the Pride lands." His brother, King Nyeusi, bounded off into the distance.


	2. Death of a King

Zira opened her eyes, drifting out of her dreams and into the waking world. The little tan cub was lying in the cave, curled up next to her sister, Vunja. She smiled, her whole body tensed with excitement. Today was the day! Her father, Nyeusi, had promised to show her around the territory.

Zira jumped to her paws, hitting Vunja by accident. "Ow!" The little gray cub cried out, glaring at her sister with narrow eyes. "Watch it!"

Zira laughed. "Sorry sis." She could see the rest of the pride stirring around them. Kuuma was snoring next to her sisters. Nyeusi and Shari were lying side by side a few paces away. Uru was sleeping alone; Ahadi must have already gone to check the borders. Taka and Mufasa were curled up side by side, not far from their mother. The rest of the pride was huddled together in one large mass of lions.

Zira bounded across the cave, taking care not to step on anybody. She skidded to a halt in front of her father. "Daddy, wake up!" She mewed excitedly. The king shifted slightly, letting out a soft growl. Zira padded over to his head and placed her front paws on his nose, staring into his closed eyes. "Wake up, Daddy! You promised to take me on a tour of the territory! C'mon!"

Nyeusi's eyelids fluttered open, and the king lifted his head, looking down at his daughter with sleepy eyes. "Good morning Zira." He split his jaws open in a huge yawn, his long pink tongue unrolling to rest between his fangs. "Are you ready to go?"

Zira nodded, her paws shuffling with excitement. "Of course!"

Nyeusi smiled. "Then let's go." He got his paws and began walking out of the cave. Zira followed him, forcing herself not to take off running.

Nyeusi led Zira through the tall grass surrounding Pride Rock and towards the river. "That river is the edge of our territory. The land beyond there is mainly inhabited by hyenas." The king told his daughter. "The hyenas were driven out of the Pride Lands some years ago by your grandfather, Mohatu." A sad look came into his eyes when he mentioned his father.

The king led Zira to a long, winding dip in the ground. Looking down into it made the cub's head spin. Nyeusi told her, "This is the gourge. One it was a great river, geeting deeper as the water ate into the ground. But on year came a terrible drought. The hot sun made the water dry up. It never returned."

Zira frowned. "Why didn't the water come back?"

Nyeusi smiled and answered, "The water came from a lake many miles away. The lake had dried up in the heat of the sun."

The little princess asked, "What happened to the animals that lived near the river? Did they die?"

Nyeusi opened his jaws to answer, but was interrupted by a distant snarl. He paused. The snarl came again, followed by several other snarls, the sound building.

The king turned to Zira and told her, "Follow me, and keep quiet." He started off towards the snarls. Ducking her head, the cub followed her father.

The snarls got louder as they got closer. It sounder like thunder to Zira's young ears. They finally reached the source of it; a group of scraggly hyenas were fighting over a dead wildebeast. Zira shrank back in fear. They were so huge!

Nyeusi whispered, "Zira, we've got to go and report this to the lio-" Before he could finish, one of the hyenas lifted his head, sniffing the air. He turned and saw the king. "There's a lion there!" he yelped to the rest of the pack. They quickly followed their packmate's gaze to see Nyeusi. Their hackles began to raise ominously, growls rumbling in their throats.

Nyeusi quickly stood up, blocking his daughter from the hyena's view. "What are you doing on my territory?" He asked coldly. "You were banished years ago."

One hyena stepped forward. "You're not our king. We don't have to answer to you." He stared straight into the kings eyes, calm and bold.

Nyeusi glared at the hyena. "Your father agreed not to cross our borders, Jasiri. As the leader of your pack, you have inherited that promise." His pale brown eyes narrowed threateningly. "Cross my borders again and you will suffer the consequences."

Jasiri's packmates whimpered in the face of the King's anger. Jasiri himself simply stared into Nyeusi's eyes without a trace of fear. "So be it." The hyena said softly. He lifted his tail, which seemed to be a signal of some kind, for the rest of his pack sprang at the king, as did Jasiri himself. Nyeusi fought furiously, but there were too many of them.

Zira cried out in fear, "Daddy!" She abandoned her hiding place and raced towards her father.

Nyeusi looked at his daughter for a moment. "No! Go get help!" Zira hesitated. "Go now!" Nyeusi roared as he bowled over a hyena with his paw.

Zira turned and ran like the wind. She heard Jasiri call out behind her, "Let her go, we gain nothing in killing a cub." After that, the sounds of the battle faded behind her. She kept running, fear lending her energy.

She suddenly saw a group of lionesses in front of her. A hunting party! A lioness named Imari was at the head. She looked down at Zira curiously as the cub slid to a halt in front of her. "What's wrong Zira?" She asked.

Between pants, Zira told her what had happened. "He needs help!" She cried, mentally begging the lioness to hurry.

Imara's eyes were tinted with fear. "Let's go!" She grabbed Zira by the scruff of her neck and took off, the other lionesses following her. The followed Zira's scent all the way back to the scene of the battle.

Zira let out a cry of grief. The hyenas stood over a motionless Nyeusi. Jasiri looked up when the lionesses appeared. "This battle is over. We got what we came for." Before the lionesses could react, the hyenas took off, leaving Nyeusi lying on the ground.

Zira wriggles free of Imara's grasp and hurried to her father's side. "Daddy, wake up! C'mon Daddy, we have to go home!" She rubbed against his cold cheek. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

Imara cane to stand next to the grieving princess. "I'm so sorry Zira, but he's gone. The King is dead."


	3. Mourning

Imara and another lioness named Cheshi carried Nyeusi's body back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, the hunting party was greeted with gasps of shock and horror as the pride caught sight of their dead king. One lioness slipped silently into the cave to inform the Queen of her mate's demise.

Ahadi came out of the cave and stood over the body of his adopted brother, his usually fierce green eyes softened by grief. Zira had always thought of her uncle as brisk and somewhat cold, but she could see very clearly the grief written on his face as he looked down at his dead brother.

A shriek of horror rose from inside the cave. Queen Shari bounded out of the cave, the fur along her back fluffed up in horror, Vunja and Kuuma trailing after her. At the sight of her mate's dead body, the Queen let out a roar of anguish. She crumpled to the ground, burying her face in Nyeusi's mane.

Vunja came to stand beside Zira, her brown eyes wide with shock and grief. The two sisters stood side by side, their shoulders touching, united in sorrow. Kuuma was trying to soothe thier mother, her olive-green eyes filled with tears.

After a few moments, Imara came to stand before Ahadi and Uru, who had joined her mate's side. The lioness said gravely, "You are our king now Ahadi. Take your place as our ruler."

Ahadi lifted his head and for a moment, his green eyes were filled with such a dark hopelessness that Zira was filled with fear. Then his eyes hardened, and he gave a stiff nod. He turned from his brother's body and began to climb to the top of Pride Rock.

As Zira stood over her father's body, she heard a voice behind her. "I'm sorry." Zira turned to see a cream-colored female cub with bright blue eyes. It was Sarafina, a rouge who had recently joined the pride, along with her mother, Cheshi. Zira waited bitterly for the she-cub to say something like, "I know how hard this is for you" or "I can imagine the pain you must be feeling."

What Sarafina did say surprised her. "I lost my father too."

Zira pricked her ears in interest. Sarafina and her mother, Cheshi, had joined the pride a few days ago, both of them bone-thin and shaken. They had both gained some weight and seemed happy to have a home, but they kept away from the other lionesses, wary and untrusting. Zira hadn't known that Sarafina's father had died. "I'm sorry. How did he die?" Dealing with someone else's pain was easier than dealing with her own.

Sarafina explained sadly, "My father was a member of the Dry Lands Pride. Me and mom were members of it too, until a horrible sickness started killing everyone. There were a few lions who were immune to it, like mom and I. They all died, even the King, either from the illness or from starvation. Dad was the last to go. He told me and mom with his last breath to find another pride. We eventually came across the Pride Lands, and your dad was nice enough to let us join." Her voice was shaking by the end of her story, and tears were shining in her eyes..

Zira took in a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't imagine how terrifying that would be. To have everyone around you dying, grief everywhere you turned, never knowing if you'd be next. Zira felt a flash of admiration for Sarafina for being brave enough to survive that. She repeated shakily. "I'm so sorry. I really am." Sarafina gave her a shaky smile. The two cubs stood side by side, watching as Ahadi roared out to his new subjects.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	4. Fun and Games

Four months had passed since Nyeusi's death and Ahadi's coronation. Ahadi had proved to be a good king, fair in judgement but firm in backing his decisions and swift to deal out punishment to those who broke the law. Since the law of the Pride Lands demanded that either the eldest son of the King or the eldest male of royal blood should be crowned king, it had been decided that Ahadi's eldest son, Mufasa, would take the throne when his father abdicated.

Zira and Sarafina were playing a few yards away from the foot of Pride Rock. Ever since that fateful day when Nyeusi had died, the two cubs had become best friends.

Zira was sampling a hunting crouch for her friend. She crouched down, her belly fur brushing against the ground, her hind legs bunched underneath her. "Well? What do you think?"

The cream cub pretended to consider it, then broke out into a grin. "You look like a three-legged warthog." She giggled.

Zira straightened up immediately, looking insulted. "No I don't!" She cried out with mock indulgence.

Sarafina grinned triumphantly. "Do so!"

The young princess flattened her ears playfully and flung herself at her friend. The two cubs tumbled for a moment then broke apart, laughing.

Suddenly, Zira heard pawsteps behind her. She turned to see a small brown cub standing behind her, staring at her with hopeful green eyes. "Can I play with you guys?" He asked hopefully.

Zira nodded. "Sure thing Taka." Sarafina nodded as well.

The young prince relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thanks." He sat down, curling his tail around his paws.

Sarafina stood and told him, "We were just practicing our hunting crouches. Zira says mine is sloppy. What do you think?" The cream cub crouched down, pulling herself forward slowly.

Taka flattened his ears shyly, but with an encouraging glance from Zira, he said softly, "It looks fine."

Sarafina straightened and flashed a superior smile at Zira. "I told you!"

The prince grinned slowly. "That is, if you intended for your prey to think your tail was a tree."

The cream cub whipped around to glare playfully at Taka. "What?"

He was laughing now, clearly more at ease in the company of his friends. "It's sticking up like a tree branch!"

Sarafina let out a playful snarl and leapt at the young prince. Zira joined in, dragging the former rogue off of Taka. Soon, all three cubs were playfighting, lost in their own world.

They finally broke apart, still laughing. After she'd caught her breath, Zira turned to Taka and asked, "Hey, isn't Mufasa supposed to be watching you?"

The young prince visibly deflated and answered sadly, "Yeah, but he decided to hang out with Sarabi instead. He told me to go play with you guys." There was bitterness in his voice as he spoke Sarabi's name, and Zira really couldn't blame him.

Ever since Ahadi had announced that Mufasa and Sarabi were betrothed, the already snobby lioness had become a nightmare. Zira still didn't understand why Sarabi had become so arrogant. Sure, she was the future queen, but was that really reason enough to brag every minute of every day?

Suddenly, she heard a voice call out, "Zira!"

The princess let out a groan. "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

Two lions descended from Pride Rock, their pelts brushing together. The larger was Mufasa. He had a sleek, golden pelt with a line of reddish-brown mane running down his chest and back. The lioness next to him was Sarabi. Her dark cream coat and long, elegant form would have made her beautiful were it not for the arrogant sneer on her face as she looked down at Zira. "Zira, your mother wants to speak to you. Go now." There was superiority dripping from every word.

Zira let out a sigh. "Yes Sarabi." She began to walk past the arrogant lioness, then stuck her tongue out at the lioness's unsuspecting back. Taka and Sarafina grinned at the princess's cheek, no doubt annoying Sarabi. Zira turned and started towards Pride Rock, excitement overpowering her annoyance.

Not long after Nyeusi's death, Shari had discovered that she was pregnant again. The former queen hadn't reacted much to this news, or even acted as though she understood much what was going on. Shari had been shattered by her mate's death. The one regal and slightly intimidating queen had become a confused and broken shell of herself.

She hadn't left the cave once since Ahadi had become king, and her coat had become dull and ungroomed, her eyes taking on a permenant look of pain and confusion. Even these emotions were pale shadows of the real thing as her eyes became increasingly dull and unseeing.

Zira was extremely concerned for her mother, although she knew that the rest of the pride was doing everything they could to help her. Kuuma rarely left her mother's side, except to bring he'd food.

Zira pushed these depressing thoughts away and focused on the point of her excitement. Shari's pregnancy had nearly reached its end. Zira was sure that her mother had finally given birth, and that's why she wanted to see her daughter.

The cub clambered up the Pride Rock, hurrying into the cave. There, in the corner, Shari was lying with a small tan bundle by her side. Vunja and Kuuma were there too, their eyes full of joy and pride.

For the first time since Nyeusi's death, Zira could see a pale shadow of joy in her mother's eyes. Shari lowered her head and gave the cub a lick down her back. "Her name is Dania." She said in her hoarse, broken voice.

Zira padded over to her mother, crouching down to look closely at her newborn sister. A deep tenderness welled up inside her as she saw the gentle innocence on Dania's young face. She gave her sister a lick between her ears. I won't let anything happen to you, little one. I won't let you die like Dad did. As those words sounded in her head, she caught her father's scent, and she could feel his presence there as clearly as if he were standing beside her. I'll always protect you, Dania.


	5. Just Another Day

A few months after the birth of Dania, Zira, Sarafina, and Vunja were walking by the Water Hole, a small tan cub shadowing them. This was Dania's first time away from Pride Rock, and she looked nearly scared to death. With a small mewl, she quickened her paws to walk beside Zira, her wide amber eyes scanning the Pride Lands fearfully.  
Zira leaned down and gave her sister and quick lick between the ears. "It's okay Dania. You're safe with us." Dania relaxed slightly at thus, although she still seemed tense and afraid.  
At the head of the group was Kuuma, looking somewhat annoyed at being stuck with babysitting duties. Her gray-tan coat was sleek and shone in the light of the sun, and her lithe, elegant form made her beautiful. But there was grief and pain drowning in the depths of her olive-green eyes.  
Nyeusi's death had hit her hardest of her sisters, since she was the eldest and remembered him the most. A few days after the king died, Kuuma and Mufasa began dating. Zira had seen during that time how happy her sister was with Mufasa, and how much she loved him. But then Ahadi had decided that Mufasa and Sarabi were to be married. With a minimal amount of protest, Mufasa had left Kuuma for his bride-to-be. Couple those two blows with the pressure of having to care for a mother that didn't even recognize her some of the time, and Zira was amazed and impressed that her sister was still functioning like a normal lion.  
Vunja's voice shook Zira out of her thoughts. "Hey, did you guys hear about the merger?" Sarafina and Zira shook their heads simultaneously. Vunja explained, "When Ahadi was patrolling the borders, he discovered that the Low Land Pride's king had died heirless. The pride had erupted into chaos as they tried to decide which of the two males in the pride, neither of which were royal or of age, was to be the next king. Ahadi offered to merge their pride with ours, and they've decided to think about it."  
Sarafina smiled. "I hope they decide to join us. It'd be good to have other cubs our age to play with."  
Zira flattened her ears with mock anger. "Oh, so Vunja and I aren't good enough for you?"  
The cream-colored cub laughed. "Well you know, nobody's perfect." She threw an exaggerated sidewise glance at Zira and Vunja, leaving no doubt as to whom she was referring.  
Zira and Vunja laughed appreciatively. Dania seemed lost as to what was going on, but she smiled anyway. Sarafina lowered her head and said warmly to the cub, "Who knows, maybe there'll be a cub your age with the pride." Dania dipped her head shyly, flattening her ears against her head.  
Zira frowned slightly. "Even if they decide to join our pride, it'll be a while before the merger actually happens. First, the males in the pride'll have to acknowledge Ahadi as their king. Then the lionesses and Ahadi will discuss how much of their territory we should take. Then the new scent markers will need to be set, and the old ones will fade. Then they'll probably meet with us and get to know us a bit before they start sleeping in the cave with the rest of us."  
Sarafina and Vunja looked impressed. Zira's sister inquired, "You know all that for sure?"  
Zira flattened her ears against her head with embarrassment. "It seems logical is all." She defended herself.  
Sarafina grinned. "You'd make a good queen Zira. You know that?"  
The princess let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, that'll be the day." She lifted her head, pointing her nose to the sky with an exaggerated show of snobbishness. "All hail the great Queen Zira! I will rule with honor, dignity, and a ridiculously arrogant strut." She declared in an overly pompous tone. The others burst out laughing at this display. Even Kuuma abandoned her depressed demenor long enough to laugh. Zira lowered her head and snickered, "Thanks, but I'll leave that job to Sarabi."  
Laughing, the group continued their tour through the Pride Lands.


	6. Welcome to the Pride

About a month after Dania's first outing, the merger between Ahadi's pride and the Low Lands pride was nearing its end. Zira stood beside Sarafina and two twin she-cubs their age, Shinda and Penda, waiting eagerly for Ahadi to arrive with their new Pridemates. Dania stood behind Zira, hiding shyly behind her sister's hind legs. Dania was a shy little thing; Zira'd had to practically beg her into coming out of the cave the first time.  
Suddenly, she heard Queen Uru's voice. "He's coming!" She roared from her post at the top of Pride Rock. Zira pricked her ears, her eyes scanning the distance. She could see small figures getting closer. Then they became more distinct. "I can see two cubs our age!" She whispered excitedly to Sarafina.  
The cream-colored lioness grinned. "Great!" She and Zira had grown miraculously over the last month. Zira had become long-limbed and lanky, while Sarafina had grown taller and slimmer. Zira could see that her friend was going to be a beautiful lioness.  
Zira looked at the steadily-approaching pride, then leaned down to look at her little sister. "Look, Dania there's a cub your age." She said kindly to her sister. Dania gave her sister a shy little smile, then looked at the approaching pride, her golden eyes wide with anxiety.  
Finally, the newcomers reached Pride Rock. King Ahadi was at their head, his green eyes flashing with pride. "Welcome to your new home." He told the incoming pride. A dark tan lioness stepped forward, a little cub hiding behind her. "Thank you Ahadi." She said softly.  
The new lionesses stayed together, looking loathe to part from the security of their old pride. By and by, however, the lioness of the Pride Lands came forward to introduce themselves. The new Pride Landers seemed to relax, and began to mingle with their new family.  
Zira approached the two adolescent lions she had spotted in the distance, Sarafina and Dania at her heels. One was a dark yellow male with the beginnings of a brown mane and piercing blue eyes that held a hint of arrogance. The second was a gray-brown male with the beginnings of a mane that was only slightly darker then his pelt. His eyes were a deep amber that were filled with kindness.  
Zira spoke to the cream-colored male first. "Welcome to the Pride Lands." She said with a grin. "My name's Zira, and this is my little sister Dania, and my friend Sarafina." Dania retreated farther behind her sister. Sarafina, however, had her head down, looking up shyly at the dark yellow male. "Hello." She murmured softly.  
The dark yellow male smiled. "Hi. I'm Runju, and this is my friend Fahari."  
The gray-brown male, Fahari, dipped his head. "It is an honor to be here." He said in a deep voice.  
Runju was looking past Zira; The princess followed his gaze to see that he was staring at Sarafina, who was still looking up at him her her head bowed shyly. Zira grinned as realization crept upon her, then said loudly, "Sarafina, we promised Dania we'd find that other cub, remember?"  
The cream-colored lioness blinked as if awakened from a trance. "Huh? Oh yeah." She blinked apologetically at Runju. "Sorry, we gotta go."  
Runju dipped his head, his brown mane falling over his eyes. "Very well. I'll see you later." Zira nudged her friend, leading her away from the crowd and off of Pride Rock, Dania following them silently. They finally stopped when they reached the Watering Hole.  
Zira grinned at her friend. "Found a new friend have we?"  
Sarafina flattened her ears in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
The former princess let out an amused snort. "Don't try to deny it. You like that Runju guy, don't you?"  
Sarafina shrugged. "Maybe a little." She said a touch defensively.  
Zira rolled her eyes and nudged her friend with her shoulder. "C'mon Sara, it's not like it's a crime to like somebody." She turned back to look at Dania, who was standing quietly behind them, more at ease now that they were away from the crowd. "Dania, what do you think? Does Sarafina have a crush on Runju?" She asked with a grin. Sarafina gave her a jab in the ribs, but Zira ignored her.  
Dania looked up at her big sister and scrunched up her little face in contemplation. "She sure was looking at him a lot." She said seriously.  
Zira and Sarafina looked at each other and burst out laughing. Dania was so adorable! Zira's little sister looked a little confused. "What's so funny?" She asked a touch defensively.  
Zira leaned down and gave her sister a lick between the ears. "Oh, don't pay any attention to us. You're right, she was looking at him a lot. Well said." Her sister relaxed immediately, basking in Zira's praise. Love for her sister welled up in Zira's heart. "C'mon, let's get back before everyone wonders where we went." Together, the three cubs made their way back to Pride Rock.

A few days later, Zira was hanging out with Vunja and Kuuma by the stream. All three sisters were stretched out on the rocks, warming themselves in the sun. Sarafina was showing Runju and Fahari around the territory with her mom, and Dania was playing with Toka, the male cub Zira had seen with the Low Lands pride. The two had become fast friends, though Dania was still loathe to leave Zira's side.  
Vunja let out a contented sigh. "This is the life." She glanced over at her twin. "I've really missed hanging out, just the three of us. It seems you're always busy with Sarafina, and Kuuma practically never leaves Mom's side, unless she's having hunting lessons." Shari had never quite recovered from the grief of losing her mate. Kuuma did all she could to comfort her mother, and it seemed to help.  
Zira replied, "I know what you mean. I love hanging out with Sara, but it's good to be with you guys again."  
Kuuma, who was stretched out a little ways away, said suddenly, "Sarafina's not the only one you've been hanging out with. From what I can see, Dania sticks to you closer then your own shadow."  
Zira turned her head to look at her sister. "Yeah she's a good cub. A little shy, but she' gotten better since she met Toka. I just wish Mom would spend more time with her." She said wistfully.  
Kuuma said with a rare grin, "I think you're raising her fine on your own." Then her voice turned serious. "Honestly though, there's not many lions who'd give their siblings the time of day, let alone spend every waking moments caring for them. I'm really proud of you, sis."  
Zira flattened her ears in embarrassment, though secretly she was pleased. Kuuma's praise meant a lot to her. "Thanks, Kuuma." Even now, as Kuuma lay joking with her sisters, Zira could see the pain in her sister's eyes. Kuuma almost never had any time to herself anymore. She had just gotten over the death of her father when she had to deal with heartbreak of Mufasa leaving her for Sarabi. Add the pressures of caring for a near unresponsive mother and hours of hunting training, and Zira was shocked that Kuuma hadn't collapsed from exhaustion. Zira had started hunting lessons four months ago, but her sessions were still far more lax then the stringent lessons Kuuma was being given. The young lioness was days away from becoming a full-fledged hunter.  
Kuuma seemed to sense what Zira was thinking, for she abruptly changed the subject. "The Lowlanders seem to be settling in well." She commented.  
Vunja nodded. "I heard that Taka and one of the other cubs, Shetani or something, went hunting earlier. I guess they've settled in pretty well if they're thinking about romance, huh?"  
Something in Zira's heart snarled when it heard this, but she pushed it away. Surely it was a good thing that Taka had found someone to be close to?The brown cub had grown somewhat reclusive after a year or so of being ignored by his brother and pushed away by his father. Zira resolved to invite Taka and his new friend to come hunting with her the next day.  
She got to her paws, shaking herself out. "I'm gonna head back. See you guys later." As her sister called out their goodbyes, Zira made her way through the Pride Lands, going at her own leisurely pace. It felt good to be alone, if only just for a minute or two.  
Finally, she reached Pride Rock. Dania and Toka were already there, play-fighting. A dead mouse lay a few feet away. The two cubs looked up at Zira as she climbed onto Pride Rock. Dania grinned at her sister, excitement in her golden eyes. "Zira, look what I caught earlier!" She exclaimed, nodding at the dead mouse with pride.  
Zira reached out a paw and pulled Dania towards her in a tight hug. "Well done, Dania! You're going to be a great hunter one day." She let her sister go and said in a slightly firmer voice. "Make sure you eat that then. Prey shouldn't be killed just for the fun of it. And remember to thank the Great Kings for your successful hunt."  
Dania nodded dutifully. Toka cut in, "Dania wanted us to save it for Shari. She's out hunting with my mom right now." This fact surprised Zira; her mother hadn't left Pride Rock in months. She pushed that thought away. "That was very thoughtful of both of you. If you want, I can show you how to improve your hunting." Both cubs gasped and nodded fiercely. Zira smiled, feeling a pure, unquestionable feeling of joy. Her life was perfect; she had a great best friend, three wonderful sister, and at that moment, she could feel her father watching over her as strongly as she could feel the ground beneath her paws.  
She should have known it couldn't last.


	7. Can You Keep a Secret?

Zira awoke to see sunlight streaming into the cave. She lifted her head, only to find that there was no one next to her; Sarafina must have already gone out with Runju. She felt a momentary pang of annoyance. Sarafina was spending all of her spare time with Runju these days. The male cub's mother, Kudeka, was very uptight, and only wanted the best for her son. She told anyone who would listen that one day, Runju would wed a beautiful princess, and then he'd be king, as he should be. In other words, no common-blooded mates. Neither Runju nor Sarafina had said anything about dating, but Zira could see that it wouldn't be long until they did. At any rate, Runju was careful to hang around other lions as well, which included joining the ocasional hunting party.  
Zira padded across the cave and nudged Taka awake. "It's time for our hunting lesson." She told him.  
The brown lion snapped his head up, jabbing his brother with his shoulder in the process. "Watch it." The young male snarled, his small reddish-brown mane rustling softly as he turned his head to glare at his brother.  
Taka rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, your highness." He muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. He got to his paws and shook out the thin line of black mane leading down his back. He looked at Zira and growled, "Let's go."  
The two lions made their way off of Pride Rock and towards the training area. Taka began to relax as they got farther from Pride Rock. "Sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that Mufasa's been rubbing my fur the wrong way for a few days now, and it's really starting to get to me."  
Taka and Mufasa had been arguing about how to run the kingdom. The worst bit had been about hyenas. Mufasa wanted to take the fight to them and chase them away for good. Taka argued that it was stupid to fight when you could talk instead. He thought if they showed compassion for the hyenas, they might ease up their frequent visits into the Pride Lands. Mufasa had accused Taka of sneaking food to the hyenas and threatened to tell Ahadi. The argument had ended in a fight, which had left Taka with a limp and Mufasa with some scratches on his face.  
The princess shrugged. "It's fine." Since Sarafina had started hanging out with Runju, Zira had began to spend more time with Taka. But she was uneasy when she was around him; he'd grown distant and moody; he was often calmer in Zira's presence, but even she could not completely drive the bitterness from his heart.  
The prince said suddenly, "Can I trust you?" There was an almost fierce look in his green eyes, and he seemed to searching her face for the answer before she could answer.  
The lioness hesitated. There seemed to be a deeper meaning to Taka's words, and she wondered what exactly was he asking her. But Taka had been her friend for as long as she could remember. He'd gotten her out of trouble more then once, and she knew whatever it was he was about to tell her, she would still trust him. "Yes." She answered simply.  
Taka's expression didn't change. "Then meet me here after training." Then he turned and left, leaving those slightly ominous words hanging heavily in the air.  
Zira hesitated for a moment, then turned and walked away, wondering what Taka wanted to tell her. She hadn't come up with more then a few possibilities before she reached the training area.  
Every lioness had two types of lessons; hunting and fighting. The hunting lessons were held twice every other day, and were taught by a lioness named Nyonda. The fighting lessons were taught once every day that there wasn't hunting lessons. They were taught by Imara, Sarabi's mother. Any males in the pride were tutored privately by the queen, in this case Uru. The Crown Prince himself was mentored by King Ahadi.  
Sarafina, Shinda, Penda, Shetani, Kuuma, Sarabi, and Vunja were all gathered around Nyonda, their ears pricked and their tails wrapped neatly around their paws. Zira joined them silently. Sarabi and Kuuma had passed the final tests a few weeks ago, and were now part of the actual hunting parties. Nyonda's green eyes were sharp with intelligence, and when she spoke, her voice was clear and strong. She told her students, "The most important part of hunting is to show respect to your prey. We hunt to survive, not for sport. We kill so that we may live. In return, our bodies will one day feed our prey. We must always maintain the great Circle of Life. Never forget that."  
Her cool green gaze swept over the small crowd. "Alright, you all know the drill. Show me your hunting crouch."  
The lionesses crouched down as one, creeping forward in almost complete silence. Zira knew her crouch wasn't the best in the class, but it wasn't half bad, and it was miles better then where she had started. Her strength was more in fighting then in hunting at any rate.  
Beside her, Sarafina was pulling herself forward silently with a look of total concentration on her face. Her form and posture were excellent, and she was so low that her belly dragged lightly against the ground.  
Nyonda walked them through their daily routine. She made them follow scent trails, interpret the trails left on the ground, practice pouncing, and most importantly, practice working as a team. Nyonda called out in a firn voice, "Teamwork is essential. If Shinda trips, Sarafina has to be there to help her to her paws. If Shetani gets scented, Zira has to be there to attack the prey. I want you working so well together that if one of you has an idea, the rest of you know every detail before any words are spoken!"  
Everyone in the class knew the words by heart, but it made them no less of a challenge. They worked as hard as they could to familiarize themselves with each other's signals. Zira knew how to tell if any of the others had caught a scent, and she could even tell, from the others' expressions and body language, what they had scented had how fresh. They all had learned to be fluent in the silent, subtle body language the entire pride used while hunting.  
At the end of the lesson, Nyonda announced, "In a few months, you all will be ready to join the real hunts. Get some rest now, and remember, always work as a team.  
Zira said her goodbyes to Vunja and Sarafina, then padded away, curiosity over Taka's secret burning in her mind. She soon reached the spot where Taka had told her to meet him. The dark prince was already there, sitting with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. "You came." He said, his voice filled with relief.  
Zira nodded, glancing over her shoulder nervously. "Taka, are we going to get in trouble for this?" She asked anxiously. She had promised to keep Taka's secret, and she stood by that promise. But that didn't make her any less nervous at the thought of Ahadi's fury.  
"Only if we get caught." Answered the prince indifferently. With that, he turned and padded away, calling out stiffly, "Follow me."  
Zira followed him, curiosity making her fur crawl. What was Taka going to show her? She couldn't think of anything that seemed plausible.  
Curiosity turned to unease as she realized where he was leading them. "Taka, why are we going near the Elephant Graveyard?" She asked, a touch of fear in her voice.  
Taka answered indifferently, "You'll see." He continued on without looking back. Zira felt a pang of fear, but she kept following Taka. Whatever happened, she trusted him.  
Finally, Taka came to a halt in front of a large elephant skull. "You can come out now." He called out in a surprisingly gentle voice. "I'm back with a friend."  
To Zira's surprise, five hyena puppies came scrambling out of the nose-hole of the skull. There were three females and two males, all of them smaller than Dania or Toka. Zira watched as they started bouncing around Taka excitedly, jumping up with their front paws and letting out excited little yips. Taka turned to Zira and said, "Zira, this is Shenzi, Banzai, Chukia, Nara, and Ed." He knelt down to speak with the pups at eye level. "Guys, this is Zira, a friend of mine. Go say hello."  
The puppies bounded over to Zira, yipping excitedly, "Hello! Hello! Hello!" Only Ed remained silent. He just gave a goofy grin and wagged his scruffy little tail fiercly.  
Zira gulped. Being near so many hyenas made her uneasy, but these were just puppies, not the vicious adults who murdered her father. She said weakly, "Hello little ones."  
One of the pups, Banzai, asked brightly, "Did you bring us something to eat, Taka?"  
The dark prince shook his head. "Not this time, Banzai. But I'll bring something later, I promise." There was a gentleness in his voice that Zira had never heard there before.  
Taka straightened up. "I have to leave now. Stay here, and stay hidden. I'll be back soon with food." The pups whimpered a bit at this, but reluctently said their goodbyes. Taka gave each one a swift lick on the head, the turned and began to lead Zira back to the Pride Lands.  
Once the pups were out of earshot, Zira asked as calmly as she could manage, "Taka, do you want to explain why you're raising five hyena pups?"  
Taka stiffened slightly at her tone, but he answered, "I was walking along the border one day when I saw a female hyena get killed by some jackals. I waited for the jackals to leave, then I went over to the hyena. That's when I heard the pups whimpering. They told me that the female hyena, Hamna, was taking them on a tour when one of the pups fell behind and was killed by the hungry jackals. Hama confronted them, but was outnumbered and soon overpowered. The pups don't know their way home, and I've been unable to find the hyenas' camp thus far. So I'm helping the pups until they're old enough to hunt for themselves."  
His voice turned bitter as he continued, "If anyone else were to find out about this, they would call me a traitor. Just because I showed mercy on a couple of helpless pups. They want everyone to think they're the greatest creatures who ever roamed the Savannah, but they're lower than vultures!" He no longer seemed to be talking to Zira, but rather ranting angrily to himself. Zira listened quietly with increasing concern.  
Suddenly, Taka swung his head to glare at Zira. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about them. Promise!" There was a fierce light in his eyes as he spoke, and for the first time, Zira felt a little afraid of him.  
Zira hesitated for a moment, remembering the fierce and brutal way her father had been torn apart by Jasiri and his thugs. But then she thought about the sweet, harmless puppies that she had just met. _Not every hyena has to be a murderer._ She mused. Aloud, she vowed firmly, "I won't tell a soul."  
Taka visibly relaxed at this. "Thank you." He turned and looked forward again. "I don't see why hyenas and lions have to be enemies. They really don't seem all that different then us. That Shenzi kind of reminds me of you at that age."  
Zira grinned. "Yeah, and Ed reminds me of you at that age." Taka chuckled softly, the first laugh the princess had heard from him in days. Zira said brightly, "Let's get out of here. This place is starting to creep me out. C'mon, I'll race ya!" With that, the two lions began racing through the Savannah, neither knowing what lied ahead and neither much caring.


	8. Haunting Past, Painful Present

It was about a month since Taka had shown her the hyena pups. Since then, two of them, Chukia and Nara, had died of illness. Taka had since then doubled his efforts to find the hyenas, but to no avail. When no one wanted them around, they were everywhere, but when you needed them, they were nowhere to be found. Typical.  
Zira was leading Dania and Toka through the Pride Lands with Fahari, Toka's older brother. The brown male was giving his little brother a few words of encouragement. "Don't worry, Toka. I was nervous about my first hunting lesson too, but I got through it fine, and so will you." Zira admired how gentle the young lion was with his little brother. Toka gave his big brother a shaky grin.  
Dania trotted right by Zira's side, her neck fur fluffed up with anxiety. Zira leaned down and gave her sister a nudge forward. "You'll do great, Dania. I have faith in you." The young princess gave her sister a small smile, her worries temporarily pushed aside by Zira's praise.  
They soon reached Nyonda, who was waiting by a young Baobab tree. "Welcome, young ones, to your first hunting lesson." Dania and Toka swapped a look of anxiety, then turned back to look at their new teacher. Nyonda continued, "Before I put you in the group lessons with the others, I'll teach you some of the basics of hunting. I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time." The lioness lifted her head to look at Zira and Fahari. "You two can leave now. We'll be fine on our own." She said pointedly.  
Zira and Fahari said their goodbyes, then turned and began the walk back to Pride Rock. The princess looked back over her shoulder, but they were already too far away. Fahari spoke suddenly. "She'll be fine." Zira turned back to look at him. His brown eyes were sympathetic as he continued, "I know how worried you are about Dania right now, and I know how shy she can be. But she'll be fine."  
Zira let out a sigh. "I know. She's just so young, and she seems so small..."  
Fahari smiled. "She'd be a lot worse off if you weren't here to help her. From what I can tell, you've pretty much raised her single-pawed." He turned his head slightly to face Zira, his small line of brown mane rustling a bit. "Seriously, I don't think anyone else around here would have the patience to do something like that. You should be proud of yourself."  
Zira rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Fahari." She sobered a bit. "Seriously though, thank you. And thanks for watching Dania yesterday."  
The brown male shrugged. "No problem. She's a good cub."  
Zira smiled fondly at the thought of her little sister. "Yeah, she is."  
They soon reached Pride Rock, where a spectacle awaited them. Ahadi was glaring with barely contained fury at Taka, who was staring back cooly. Ahadi growled softly, "Taka, can't you follow the rules for once in your life?"  
The dark prince replied cooly, "I've done nothing to be ashamed of."  
Ahadi snarled angrily, "I saw you hunting when you'd eaten only an hour earlier! We don't hunt for sport around here, and you know that! We kill only as much as we need, and no more!"  
In an instant, Zira realized what was going on. Taka must have been sneaking more food to the hyenas, and when he'd refused to explain himself, Ahadi must have assumed that he was hunting for the fun of it.  
Taka replied in a voice as cold as ice, "Forgive me, _your highness_, but the only time you even care what I'm doing is when you think I've broken some stupid rule. Why don't you come talk to me later, when you have something to say then another wild accusation?" With that, the dark prince turned and stalked away, leaving Ahadi glaring after him.  
Zira swapped a glance with Fahari. "You talk with Ahadi, I talk with Taka?" She suggested. The brown male's calming presence and sensible words would soothe the king, while Zira would try to help Taka with his hyena problem.  
Fahari nodded. "Good luck." He said before padding over to the angry king. Zira turned and started after Taka.  
The prince stiffened when he heard her pawsteps, turning to face his pursuer with a snarl on his face. He relaxed as he recognized Zira. "Oh, it's just you. I thought it was my idiot father." There was cold resentment in his voice as he spoke of his father.  
Zira sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened, but you know he's just worried about you."  
Taka snorted. "Ahadi, worried about me? Yeah, that's a joke." He turned his head away. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother staying here." He muttered.  
Zira answered firmly, "Because you know I'd kill you if you ever left me alone with those hyena pups." When he didn't reply, she said with forced cheerfulness, "C'mon, I'll help you look for the hyenas again."  
The dark prince sighed. "Very well." He allowed Zira to lead him to the Elephant Graveyard. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were overjoyed to see them agaiin, and that seemed to cheer Taka up a bit. Zira, however, very suddenly felt at a loss on how they were ever going to find the hyenas. They were too well hidden, and obviously did not want to be found.  
"Oh, heck with this." Zira muttered. She lifted her head and let out a loud, challenging roar that echoed eeirely through the air.  
Taka looked positively alarmed. "Zira, what in the name of the Great Kings are you doing?"  
Zira answered darkly, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the hyenas to come to us."  
A few minutes later, Zira spotted a few hyenas approaching. When they reached her, she saw that it was Jasiri with some of his packmates. Hatred for him boiled in her mind, but she forced herself to face him calmly and boldly with her head held high.  
Jasiri looked calmly at the daughter of the lion he had killed. "Greetings, Princess. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Zira said firmly and with clear dislike, "It's not what you owe me, Jasiri, but what you owe him." She gestured towards Taka. "You owe him your gratitude at the very least, and your allegiance at the most. He saved three of your pups, and has been feeding them and caring for them, all the while trying to return them to you." She looked right into the eyes of her father's murderer, and found no malice there, but rather gratitude mixed with respect.  
He said in a grateful voice, "If what you say is true, then you have our thanks." Hearing his voice, the hyena pups bounded forward, greeted instantly by their overjoyed mothers. Jasiri dipped his head to Taka. "We are in your debt, Prince Taka, and we will not forget that."  
The dark prince looked both uneasy at being recognized and surprised by the hyeba's words. "Uh, thanks." He managed to say.  
The other hyenas began to walk away, but Jasiri lingered, staring calmly at Zira. "I recognize you. You're the cub that was there that day." There was no hostility or apology in his voice, only thoughtfulness. "You have your father's spirit."  
Zira forced herself not to stare at him with her jaw agape. This was not the reaction she had expected from the hyena who had killed her father. "Thank you, Jasiri." She stammered.  
The hyena nodded. "You're welcome. You two are welcome here anytime. Tell anyone who challenges you that you are a friend of the Matriarch's brother. Farewell you two." With that, he turned and bounded off after the rest of his pack.  
Zira and Taka swapped an astonished look. "Did that really just happen?" Zira asked.  
Taka nodded. "I think it did." He hesitated, then asked softly, "Was that one of the hyenas who killed your father?"  
Zira nodded. "He was the one who ordered them to attack." She said darkly.  
Taka looked as though he was going to say something, then changed his mind. "C'mon, let's go home."  
When they reached Pride Rock, Zira caught sight of Sarafina talking to Runju, and her patience snapped. She walked up to the pair and said, "Hey Sara, I was hoping you could help me work with Dania on her hunting crouch." She almost didn't care if she was being rude; she missed hanging out with Sarafina, and talking with Jasiri had frayed her nerves.  
Sarafina looked a bit shocked by her friend's boldness, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she turned to Runju and asked, "You don't mind if I-"  
Runju shook his head. "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow morning." The two touched noses for a moment, then Sarafina turned away, following Zira as she walked away. "I was kind of in the middle of something there." She complained to the princess.  
Zira sighed, a little bit of shame creeping over her. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I never get to see you anymore."  
The look in Sarafina's eyes softened to concern. "Are you alright? You look upset or something."  
Zira shook her head. "I'm fine." She'd promised Taka to keep his secret. When Sarafina still looked uncertain, Zira said hastily, "I'll go find Dania, then we can leave." She hurried away, not wanting Sarafina to see how shaken she was from her encounter with Jasiri.  
Zira soon found Dania napping next to Shari, tired after her first day of hunting. Shari was staring at her cub with vauge sadness in her eyes. Zira felt a mixture of anger and pity as she looked at her mother. Shari should have been the one to raise Dania, not Zira. Shari should have been the one to comfort her children after Nyeusi's death, not the other way around. And yet, Zira understood why the former Queen had become this broken shell of herself.  
Shari had been betrothed to Nyeusi at a very young age. She had grown up with Nyeusi at her side, first as a friend, then as a mate. There had hardly been a moment in her life when he hadn't been there. Losing him was more then she could bare.  
Zira called out softly, "Dania, wake up."  
The little tan cub lifted her head, blinking sleepily. "Huh?" She shook her head, her eyes becoming more focused. "What is it, Zira?"  
The princess explained, "Sarafina and I want to help you with your hunting. We were thinking of going to Outpost Rock."  
Dania perked up imediatly. "That sounds great! When are we leaving?"  
Zira smiled. "Now, if you want."  
The cub got to her paws and scampered over to Zira's side. "Let's go!" She mewed with excitement.  
As the two left thecave, Zira called over her shoulder, "Goodbye Mother."  
She didn't expect a response, so she was surprised when she heard Shari call out weakly, "Be safe." Dania continued on, not interested in her mother's words, but Zira turned to look at her mother with surprise. But the former queen had fallen silent again, her head on her paws and her eyes staring vaugely off into the distant. Zira sighed, then turned and left the cave.  
Sarafina and Dania were waiting for her outside. Dania looked excited and eager, while Sarafina still looked a little annoyed, but happy nonetheless. Zira walked over to them and said, "Let's go." The others nodded in agreement, and together, they began their walk to Outpost Rock.  
There was a river blocking the way to Outpost Rock, easily crossed by the fallen log that reached across both sides. Zira had crossed it many times before, and jumped onto it with ease, followed by Sarafina, and then by Dania.  
Zira was almost across the log when she heard a crack. She froze, then felt a rush of horror as the log began to shift beneath her paws. _The log is breaking!_ She realized. The log began to fall out from under her, so she gathered all of her strength and leaped for the other side of the gorge. She landed in a skid on the other side. She felt a pang of relief that she had made it, then stiffened in horror when she heard a cub scream. _Dania!_  
She rushed over to the edge, Sarafina at her side, and looked down. The cub had gotten a clawhold in the wall of the gorge, and she looked up at the older lions with eyes wide with terror and a helpless, pleading look. Zira cried out, "Dania, hold on!" She flattened herself against the ground and reached her paw out towards Dania. "Grab onto my paw!"  
The she-cub hesitated, obviously frozen with terror. Then, she stiffly removed the claws of one paw from the wall and reached towards Zira's paw. Their paws were almost touching, and for a moment, Zira thought they were going to make it.  
Then the earth gave from under Dania's other front paw, falling away from the wall in large brown chunks. Dania fell backwards for a moment, her back paws still on the wall, then fell off the wall all together, letting out a horrible scream of terror. Zira screamed, "DANIA!" But she could do nothing but watch as the cub fell into the water with a sickening smack. Then a long, green head poked above the water, it's jaws closing quickly on the easy prey.  
Zira screamed out in horror, but the crocodile ignored her. It dragged its prey to the murky depths of the river, and eventually, the muffled screaming stopped. A dark red stain rose to the surface of the river.  
Zira could hardly believe her eyes. Dania, her sweet, gentle, beautiful little sister, was gone? She felt as though the ground was swaying beneath her stomach, falling away all together and leaving her floating away into the dark sky. She didn't even realize she was crying out Dania's name until her throat hurt too much to carry on. Her vision swam, and nothing seemed real. The only thing she could feel was Sarafina's paw on her back, and the only thing she could hear was Sarafina's voice, which sounded distant, as though she spoke from miles away. She said, "I'm sorry Zira, but she's gone." Sara's voice was shaky and tearful, but she pressed on. "Dania's gone."


	9. Giving up already?

"C'mon Zira, you have to eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Zira, all you've had today is a few bites of antelope leg left over from last night."  
The dark tan lioness replied in an emotionless voice, "I told you, I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." She was lying on her stomach in the cave on Pride Rock, her head laid forlornly on her paws, her eyes half-opened.  
Sarafina sighed, looking at Vunja and Kuuma for assistance. Vunja spoke up imediatly. "Zira, our hunting test is in a week! You can't expect to pass if all you're going to do is sit around and mope."  
"Don't care." The lioness muttered, closing her eyes.  
Kuuma spoke softly. "Zira, I know Dania's death is hard, but-"  
Zira raised her head slightly and growled in a voice like ice, "Don't. Say. Her. Name." Her heart gave a painful lurch upon hearing the name of her deceased sister.  
The others heard the warning in her voice and fell silent. One by one, they left the cave, glancing back at Zira with concern.  
Once she was alone again, Zira lowered her head, closing her eyes again, tears leaking out through her closed eyelids. _Dania._ She thought despairingly. _My poor Dania._  
It had been a little less than a month since Dania had died. The days had seemed to drag by, the minutes lasting hours, the world running in slow motion. But no matter how much time passed, the pain never seemed to go away. Every day, Zira was reminded that her sister was gone forever, that she would never see her again. Dania had been more than a sister to her. She had raised the cub, cared for her, protected her. Dania had been almost like a daughter to her.  
She hear pawsteps enter the cave, and a new voice spoke. "Is this really how you want to spend the remainder of your days?"  
Zira decided to do him the courtesy of lifting her head. "Leave me alone, Taka."  
The prince stared down at her coldly. "It's not Taka anymore. My name is Scar now." Zira looked with little interest at the deep cut running over his left eye. The dark prince had tried to make his brother look bad by getting a herd of Cape Buffalo who were hogging the river to attack him. But the plan had backfired, allowing Mufasa to escape but leaving his brother with a permenant reminder of the encounter.  
Zira sighed and put her head down. "Just go away."  
Scar's voice was unforgiving as he growled, "I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."  
Zira closed her eyes. "Whatever."  
Scar glared at Zira, his tail twitching irritably. "Look at yourself. You haven't groomed yourself in days, you've barely eaten. Is this what Dania would have wanted?"  
When Zira didn't respond, he snapped, "Dang it, Zira, I'm not trying to hurt you here, I'm trying to help!" To her surprise, Zira could see concern in Scar's leaf-green eyes. He hardly showed any emotion these days besides anger.  
Scar leaned down and put his face right by Zira's. "You're being incredibly selfish you know. Don't you realize how worried everyone is about you? Can't you see how you're hurting them?" He drew himself up to his full height again, a look of disgust on his face. "You're acting just like your mother."  
Zira had begun to feel increasingly guilty with each word he spoke, but his last comment was too much. She snapped her head up and snarled, "I am nothing like my mother!"  
Scar didn't flinch; he merely raised one eyebrow and replied, "Oh really? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not acting exactly like Shari."  
The princess opened her mouth to defend herself. It stayed open for a while as she remembered the last month, then she closed it again, lowering her head in shame. Scar was right; she was acting just like her mother. Even now, Shari was lying a few yards away, looking unaware that the two lions were talking about her.  
Scar's voice softened. "I know Dania's death hurts. I know you miss her. But that isn't a reason to just lay down and die." He continued in a firmer voice, "There are two kinds of lions in this worlds. There are lions who get everything without having to lift a claw, and there are lions who have to suffer every pain there is to suffer. There are the ones who coast through life, and there are the ones sniffing for scraps. You and I, we're the ones that have to suffer. But we can't just give up."  
There was something dark and despairing about his words, and as Zira listened, she felt as though there was a deeper meaning to his words. She looked at him with despair and rasped, "Why can't we give up? What is there worth living for?"  
Scar gave a humorless smile. "If we give up, that means they've won. They don't deserve what they have; we do. We've earned it. But if we carry on, if we work for something better, then maybe one day things will change for the better. If we refuse to back down, we will come out on top in the end. We can make our lives better if we keep at it."  
Zira lifted her head, her ears pricked slightly. "Do you really thinks things will get better?" Something in his words appealed to her. He was right; life was working against her. She had to accept it, and learn to get around that.  
Scar paused, looking down at her with his penetrating green eyes. "Well, I guess that depends on you. Are you gonna get up and make something of your life, or are you gonna lay down and die?" With that, he turned and began to walk away.  
Zira called out after him, "Scar?" The prince halting, turning his head toward her slightly. "Why did you help me?" Zira asked. "I know we're friends, but you're the prince. You have a million other things you could be doing, all of them probably more important than talking to me."  
The dark prince stiffened slightly. "Well, you helped me with the hyenas, so it's only fair." He said hastily. "Besides, I hated having to listen to Sara and the others complaining about you. They were really starting to annoy me."  
Zira smiled at Scar's akward explanation. "Thanks."  
Scar mumbled, "Don't mention it." He hurried out of the den, leaving Zira alone with her thoughts. What Scar said made sense. She could give into her pain and be as useless as Shari, or she could fight to make her life better. She would always miss Dania, but this wasn't the way she wanted to live her life. She would use her pain to make her stronger.  
With a grunt, Zira got to her paws, and with a last glance at Shari, padded out of the cave with a new determination in her step.


	10. Intruder

It had been a little over a week. After a week of getting back into shape, Zira had passed her test, the Solo Hunt. Now, she was out of her first real hunt with a hunting party. She was hunting with Kuuma, a lioness named Salimu, Nyonda, Cheshi, Imara, Sarabi, Vunja, Shinda, Uru, Penda, Shetani, a lioness named Nyoni, and Sarafina.  
Zira was crouching in the tall grass next to Sarafina, Vunja, and Shetani, watching a herd of antelope. "That one. She's limping, see?" The princess whispered to Sarafina. The cream-colored lioness nodded, motioning to the others. They crept as close to the pride as they could, then leaped towards the antelope, snarling and roaring. The antelope bounded and, the whites of their eyes showing. Zira zeroed in on the one with the limp and leaped towards her, sending her bounding away in terror.  
That's when the rest of the hunting part attacked. Kuuma, Sarabi and the others leaped out of hiding and attacked the chosen antelope, claws extended. Every lioness worked together to bring the creature down. Shetani was the one to clamp her jaws on the antelope's nose, cutting off her supply of air. The antelope thrashed violently for a minute, then began to grow weaker, finally falling limp against the ground.  
The lionesses let out roars of victory, which echoed loudly through the air. Uru smiled at the other hunters and said, "Sarabi, Penda, Nyoni and I will take care of this. The rest of you can go enjoy yourselves."

Zira, Vunja, Shetani, and Sarafina walked away, excited over their first succesful hunt. They hadn't walked more then five minutes, however, before Zira stiffened, her claws sliding out of their sheaths. "I smell an intruder." She snarled softly.

Sarafina whispered, "Should we go get the others, or should we investigate?"  
Zira thought for a minute. Getting back-up was probably the smartest thing to do, but if they were gone too long, the intruder would be gone.

Finally, she said quietly, "Shetani, go tell Queen Uru and the others that we have an intruder. Sara, Vunja, and I will confront them." Shetani nodded, then turned and snuck away. As Princess of the Pride Lands, her orders were to be followed, though the were rarely given.

Zira led the others silently towards the smell, her claws unsheathed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. They finally reached the intruder, a gray-tan male with a small black mane. Zira crept close to the male, then drew herself to her full height, her tail twitching irritably. "What are you doing on our territory?" She asked icily. Vunja and Sarafina stood up straight as well, standing on either side of Zira.

The male didn't show any surprise, though his ear twitched a bit. "Greetings." He said in a smooth voice. "My name is Khali, and I am Crown Prince of the Tall Grass Pride. I wish to speak to your King and Queen."

Zira looked over the prince, her suspicion fading a bit. He had dark, butterfly-wing shaped rims around his eyes, which were a clear, crystal blue. His mane, though small, was sleek and shiny, and his hair fell over his eyes, making him look more mysterious. He was lean but muscular all the same.

Zira spoke formally. "I am Zira, Princess of these lands. This is my pridemate Sarafina, and my sister Vunja. Understand that all I can do is take you to our king; I cannot influence the answer to whatever you may ask him."  
Prince Khali dipped his head. "I understand."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Uru and the others appeared, Shetani at their head. Uru stepped forward, her brown eyes narrowed. "I am Queen Uru of the Pride Rock Pride. Who are you?"

Prince Khali introduced himself again, repeating his request to speak to her and her mate. Uru still looked suspicious, but nodded. "Very well, I will take you to King Ahadi. But understand that you are not Prince here, nor is your pride in an alliance with ours. You cannot order anything of us."

The prince nodded his understanding. Uru began to lead them all back to Pride Rock, a few of them dragging the antelope. Zira walked beside Khali, curiousity itching in her mind. What did the prince want with her pride?  
It didn't take too long to get to Pride Rock. Ahadi was lying on the edge of Pride Rock, his green eyes narrowed as he spotted Khali. Uru quickly bounded up onto Pride Rock to stand beside her mate, who had risen to his paws. Ahadi asked in a formal voice, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Prince Khali smiled politely. "Greetings, King Ahadi and Queen Uru. I am Crown Prince Khali of the Grass Lands Pride. My parents, King Haribu and Queen Angalia are advancing in years, and wish to abdicate in my honor soon. First, however, they wish for me to meet the neighboring prides, to find allies and spread the news of my upcoming corronation. Therefore, I humbly ask permission to stay with your pride for two weeks, to prove myself to you as a formidable ally and as a worthy ruler."

Ahadi and Uru turned away for a moment, whispering to each other. Then Ahadi turned to face Prince Khali once more. "We will allow you to stay with our pride for two weeks, as you requested." He narrowed his eyes. "However, keep in mind that your pride and ours are not yet allies. Make one wrong move, and we will punish you according to ours laws." That said, they padded away into the cave, unofficially ending the meeting.

Zira heard Shetani whisper next to her, "He's so handsome! And a prince too!" Zira felt her fur prickle uncomfortably at the comment, though the Great Kings know why. She shook it off and padded up to the prince, who was standing in front of Pride Rock, a relieved smile on his face. "Let me show you to the cave." She offered.

Prince Khali dipped his head. "I would appreciate that... Princess Zira, wasn't it?" He inquired.

The princess nodded. "Yeah, but you can call me Zira. It's not like I'm the crown princess or anything, I'm just King Ahadi's niece."

Khali smiled. "I see. Then you can call me Khali." He tipped his head in question. "I was unaware that nieces of the King were given the position of Princess." He was not trying to be rude, Zira could tell, he was merely curious.

Zira gave a sad smile. "Not normally, but you see, my father was the King here, until he got killed by hyenas. Ahadi let me and my sisters keep our position as Princesses after he took over."

Khali's smile faded. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Zira shrugged. "It's in the past." Eager to get off the subject, she added, "Ahadi's a good king, and I'm sure you'll like it here." She felt a little shy around him, something she was unused to.

The prince's mane rustled slightly as he jumped onto Pride Rock after her. "I'm sure I will. This place is so beautiful."

Zira nodded. "I love it here. I can't imagine living anywhere else." Realizing what she had said, she added hastily, "I mean, I'm sure your home is lovely too, I've just never-"

Khali chuckled. "Don't worry, I understand. This place is lovely, but nothing can ever truely compare with home." He sighed a little sadly. "I miss my homeland."

Zira frowned in sympathy. "It must be rough to have to leave your pride, even if you know you're coming back."

The tan-gray prince smiled. "It is. I think I'll be fine here for the time being, however."

As the two continued to converse, neither was aware that they were being observed by green eyes burning with jealousy...


	11. Confessions

A few days had passed since Khali met the pride. He was very popular among the lions there, being very polite and having made an effort to speak to everyone in the pride. And yet, he seemed a little formal in everything he said, like it was his duty to befriend the pride, not his pleasure. His behavior around Zira was different, however. With her, he was more warm, more open, more real. They walked through the Pride Lands together almost every day, and Zira found herself admiring him more and more. He was kind, he was intelligent, he was brave... the list went on in her mind. But she would never admit it to anyone.

Khali told her stories of life in his kingdom, though he made no mention of his father, except to say that they weren't very close. But he described his pridemates with pride and respect, and Zira could see how much he cared about all of them, especially his sister, Nuia. She in turn told him of her life and showed him around the Pride Lands. He expressed sympathy over the deaths of Dania and Nyeusi, but she tried to mention them as little as possible. The pain was still too close. But whenever she was around Khali, the pain seemed to fade away to a dull throb. She felt safe in his presence, protected.

Scar, who had been gruff at best before Khali's arrival, was now moody and angry, especially when the visiting prince was near. Zira couldn't understand it, unless it had something to do with the fact that Khali would soon be a king, and Scar would never become king. Zira decided to disregard his moodiness and try to act like he wasn't being any different. She tried to spend as much time with him as before, but as she found herself spending more and more time with Khali, this became increasingly harder.

Sarafina was naturally the first to comment on her affections for the prince. The two lionesses were sitting by the Water Hole drinking their fill, when Sarafina commented, "I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Khali lately." Her voice was casual, but the smirk on her face gave her away. "Found a new friend, have we?"

Zira recognized the words she herself had spoken only a few months ago and groaned inwardly. _This__is payback for putting you on the spot about Runju, isn't it?_ She asked silently. Aloud, she replied guardedly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sarafina's smirk widened. "Come on Zira. You didn't seriously think that I wouldn't suspect you like him, did you?"

Zira's ears went back, and her tail swished irritably. "Who said anything about me liking him?" She demanded defensively.

The former rogue rolled her eyes. "I'm your best friend, Zira. I know these things." When Zira didn't reply, she took this as surrender and asked, "Have you talked to him about it?"

Zira shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to say." She admitted quietly.

Sarafina's smirk softened to a smile. "I remember feeling the same way about Runju. I was always so nervous around him. But when we started going out, I realized there was never anything to be nervous about. Either he would say he cared for me, or he wouldn't. Don't be so nervous; just tell him how you feel." She and Runju had started dating in secret about a month ago.

Zira looked away, her head lowered dejectedly. "But what if he laughs at me?"

Sarafina answered firmly, "Then he's not worth it." When Zira stilled looked uncertain, the cream-colored lioness said gently, "Zira, he's leaving in a little over a week. If you don't tell him how, you feel, regardless of what his answer might be, you're going to regret it forever." She stood. "I've got to head back, Runju and I are going hunting later." She padded away, leaving Zira with her thoughts.

Zira found herself agreeing with what Sarafina had said. No matter what he said, she had to tell him. Otherwise she would lose him forever, and she would never forgive herself for letting him go without a fight.

For the next few days, Zira tried to summon the courage to tell the prince how she felt. But everytime she tried, she panicked and changed the subject. If Khali noticed her strange behavior, he made no mention of it. That only made her admire him more. But soon the days began to slip by, and Zira began to panic. If she didn't speak soon, she would lose him forever.

Finally, on the day before his last day in the Pride Lands, Zira forced herself to walk over to him in the cave and ask him to go on a walk. He looked at her, a smile on his face. "That sounds great. Let's go." He followed her out into the Pride Lands, although he had become quite familiar with the territory in his few days there.

Khali spoke first. "I'm going to miss this place when I leave." He was looking around at the savanah surrounding them, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Of all the other prides I've visited, this place is the closest to home I've felt."

Zira, her heart beating rapidly, forced herself to say, "I'm sure you'll be glad to be home, though."

The prince smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, there's no place like home." He repeated what he had said the first time they met.

Zira closed her eyes. _Great Kings above, why am I such a coward around him? _She replied with forced cheerfulness, "And you'll get to see your family again."

He nodded. "Yes, it'll be good to see them again. But I'll miss the lions here as well."

Zira turned her head away, steeling herself against the words she said next. "Will you miss me?" She asked softly.

Khali looked at her, confused. "What?"

She turned to look at him, a nervous expression on her face. "I asked if you'll miss me when you leave. If you care about me the way I care about you. If..." She hesitated, then continued, "If you love me like I love you."

Khali looked surprised. "You're saying you...?"

Zira cut him off. "I understand if you say no. I'm not here for your sympathy, I just couldn't let you leave without-"

She fell silent as Khali rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. "But I do love you, Zira." He murmured, his voice soft.

Zira stiffened in surprise, a feeling fierce joy in her heart. "You mean it?"

The prince pulled back and smiled softly at her. "Of course." He sat down and put his paw on her should, and pulled her close, so she was sitting directly beside him. She hesitated, then laid her head against his chest, his chin coming to rest on her head. She closed her eyes, never having felt so safe, so happy, so loved. Khali loved her, and she loved him. All was right with the world.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, until Khali pulled back. "Zira, come with me." He said, his eyes shining.

Zira tipped her head. "What?"

Khali repeated, "Come to my pride with me. Be my queen."

The princess's eyes widened. "Me, a queen?" She'd never even considered it before. Leave her home? Become a queen? Just the thought was overwhelming, but when she looked into Khali's eyes, when she saw the affection in his eyes, she knew there was only one answer she could give. "Yes."

The next day, Ahadi summoned a meeting for the pride. He and Uru stood on Pride Rock, looking down at Khali. "Prince Khali, your time in our pride is up, and you have proved yourself to be a friend. We will assist you in the future, should you ever require it." The king told him.

Khali dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you, King Ahadi. There is only one thing I ask of you. I request that you allow me to bring Princess Zira with me, to become my queen."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd at the prince's bold request. Ahadi turned away from Khali and looked down at Zira. "Is this what you want?" He asked the princess quietly.

Zira nodded. "It is." She said firmly.

Ahadi nodded a little sadly. "So be it. May you two be happy together. Khali, Zira, may the Great Kings bless your path." With that, he descended from Pride Rock, the signal for the rest of the pride to say their goodbyes. Uru and Ahadi came to Zira first. "Goodbye, my niece. You've grown to be so much like your father." Ahadi said sadly. "I hope you're happy where you're going."

Zira dipped her head. "Thank you, Uncle Ahadi."

Uru said sadly, "I wish your mother could see this." Zira remembered that Uru had once been good friends with Shari, before the lioness's bout of depression.

Zira bid both of them farewell, only to be greeted by their son. Scar looked far more solemn then usual, and Zira saw sadness in his eyes as he said stiffly, "Goodbye, Zira. Good luck with your new kingdom."

Zira rolled her eyes and touched noses with the prince, who stiffened. "I'll miss you, Scar." The dark prince didn't reply, just slunk away silently. Before she could reflect on his strange behavior, she was confronted by her sisters and Sarafina. Vunja stepped forward first. "I'm going to miss you, sister."

Zira felt a lump in her throat. "You too, Vunja." This was the hardest part of leaving with Khali. She almost wished she had decided to stay, but imediatly pushed the thought away. Wherever Khali went was where she wanted to be.

Kuuma came forward next. "Ever since Father died, I've been trying to protect you and Vunja. And now... now you're protecting yourself." Zira could see the sadness in Kuuma's eyes, and felt guilt for being the cause. Kuuma touched noses with her sister for a moment. "Safe travels, my sister."

The last one to come forward was Sarafina. The cream-colored lioness looked happy for her friend, but sad at the same time. Before she could speak, Zira said, "I just wanted to thank you. You've been the best friend a lioness could ask for, and you helped me find the courage to tell Khali that I loved him. I'm really going to miss you."

A tear rolled down Sarafina's cheek. "I'll never forget you, my friend." The two touched noses for a moment, each one crying silently. Sarafina smiled and said, "Remember when I told you that you would make a great queen? And now it's really happening."

Zira smiled sadly. "Who'd have believed it?" She knew it was time to go, so she pulled back and said, "Goodbye, all of you." She turned away, following Khali away into the unknown future.


	12. Goodbye's Never Easy

Sarafina watched as Zira walked away, following her mate Khali. A tear rolled down her cheek, and there was a lump in her throat. Somehow, she never thought she'd have to say goodbye to Zira. They had been best friends since they were cubs, and Zira had been there for her the whole time. She tried feeling some joy for her friend at finding a mate, but all she could feel was sorrow; her best friend was gone, probably forever.

Vunja nudged Sarafina with her muzzle. "C'mon Sara. Let's go." With a sigh, Sarafina turned and followed the gray-tan lioness back to the cave. Shari was the only other one there, looking for all the world like she was dead. Only the rise and fall of her chest indicated life in her. Vunja looked at her mother with concern in her brown eyes. "She's gotten so thin." She murmured to Sarafina. "I'm really getting worried about her."

Sarafina looked over the former queen, realizing that she had indeed gotten very thin. She pushed back her concern and told Vunja, "I'm sure she'll be fine." She said, although in truth she had her doubts. The former queen looked too skinny to make it mroe then a few more days.

Vunja shrugged dejectedly. "I guess. I've gotta go, I'm on hunting duty. See you later?" Sarafina nodded, so the princess left the den, leaving Sarafina alone. Well, Shari was still there, but she wasn't paying the former rouge any mind, so it was as good as being alone. She laid down, curling her body in a half circle, her head laid forlornly on her paws. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, a few sliding down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard pawsteps, and a new voice spoke. "I'm sorry about Zira." She looked up to see Runju looking down at her with kindness in his blue eyes.

She used the back of her paw to hastily wipe away her tears. "Oh, uh, hey Runju." She said, her voice still a little teary. "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss her."

Runju gave her that crooked smile she loved. "Zira's going to be a queen. You should be happy for her." He said.

Sarafine smiled sadly. "I know. But I can't stop thinking about how I'm never going to see her again."

The dark gold lion laid down next to her, his shoulder brushing against her's. "I understand. But Zira's gone on with her life. She's got a mate now, and she's going to be Queen of the Tall Grass Pride. She's happy now. It's time for us to be happy now." He rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, letting out a purr. "You know I love you."

Sarafina closed her eyes, a purr rumbling deep in her throat. "I love you too, Runju." The two lions stayed that way for a while, taking pleasure in each other's company. Sarafina felt the sadness melt away as she stayed by Runju; his presence made the pain leave.

Days passed. Sarafina missed her friend, but she found comfort in Runju, glad to be able to spend more time with him now. Vunja and Kuuma were also a comfort, reminding Sarafina of their sister. Scar was even more distant and moody than every before, isolating himself from the pride. Sarafina had wondered vaugly before if he'd had feelings for Zira, but she'd decided not to mention it because she wasn't certain, and she knew Scar would hate her for bringing it up if it was true. Now she realized that the prince alost certainly had a crush on Zira, and Sarafina felt guilty for not having said anything earlier. But what could she have done? Zira was in love with Khali, and he with her. She couldn't have changed anything, only made Zira feel guilty for breaking the prince's heart.

In time, it became apparent that perhaps it had worked out for the better that Zira was gone. It happened in the night, the loneliest time there was. Sarafina woke to the sound of crying, and lifted her head to see what was happening. Kuuma, Vunja, Ahadi, and Uru were crowded around something the former rouge couldn't see. She got hesitently to her paws and made her way over to them, almost certain of what she would see.

And she was right. Shari was lying on the ground, her body stiff and motionless, her green eyes closed, never to open again. She seemed smaller in death, more vulnerable, more weak, more tired. But now she was gone, gone to see her Nyeusi once more, and on her lips was a small smile, showing that her last moments had been happy, unlike the rest of her life.

Now, she was at peace.


	13. Stranger in the Pride Lands

The next few days were hard on the Pride. Shari might not have been Queen anymore, and she may have become a shadow of herself since the death of her mate, but during her reign, she had been held in high esteem, and she was missed by all. Her death was especially hard on Kuuma and Vunja. Though both had seen it coming, neither was taking it well. Sarafina tried to spend as much time with them as she could, but to no avail.  
One day, Sarafina saw Toka lying by the cave's entrance. He was taller now, and his mane had begun to grow in, but there was sadness in his green eyes. Sarafina remembered that he had been Dania's best friend before her untimely death. He must be missing the shy little she-cub. On a whim, she called out to the young lion. "Hey Toka, Vunja and I are going on a walk. Wanna come?"  
The young lion looked up, his ears pricked with surprise. He didn't have that many friends in the pride, and he and Sarafina weren't particularly close, but he looked enthusiastic enough. "Sure, I'd love to." He got to his paws, shaking out the line of mane on his back.  
Sarafina led Toka over to Vunja, who was waiting by the foot of Pride Rock. When the princess looked at Toka with confusion, Sarafina explained, "I invited him to come with us. I hope that's ok."  
Vunja shrugged. "It's fine." She turned away, sadness in her brown felt a pang of sympathy for the princess. First her father died, then her younger sister died, then her twin sister left the pride for good, then her mother died. Sarafina was amazed that the lioness hadn't broken down from too much heartbreak.  
They made their way through the Pride Lands, chatting idly. Their words were lighthearted, but sadness hung over them all like a cloud. Sarafina felt Zira's absence as strongly as if her own tail was missing. The fiery lioness had always been there, ever since the day that Nyeusi died. She missed Zira more than she cared to admit.  
They were a little ways away from the border when Sarafina heard a scream. She pricked her ears, Vunja and Toka stiffening beside her. Without a word, they quickened to a trot, turning towards the sound. It wasn't long before they reached the source of the scream; a lioness was being attacked by pack of jackals. Her golden eyes were wide with terror, and she was bleeding heavily from several wounds.  
Toka looked ready to leap at the jackals, but Vunja stopped him with a warning glance. She roared loudly, startling the jackals enough to stop hurting the lioness for a moment. She fell to the ground, panting. Toka rushed over to her, speaking to her quietly.  
Vunja said icily, "I am Vunja, princess of these lands. Explain yourselves!" Her brown eyes were like chips of ice as she glared at the jackals.  
One of the jackals stepped forward. "We weren't hurting her bad, miss. We was just defending ourselves, see." He had a shrewd, ratty look about him.  
Vunja asked condescendingly, "What is your name."  
The jackal dipped his head to her. "M'name's Thegi, miss."  
The princess said in a sharper voice, "Explain how yup can call this 'not hurting her bad'." The injured lioness was lying on the ground, barely concious. Toka was speaking to her in a low, soothing voice. Sarafina was surprised at how concerned he seemed to be over the lioness.  
Thegi gave the injured lioness a brief, condescending look. "She'll mend. She was trying to steal our food, miss. We was just defending our kill. We ain't done no wrong."  
Vunja lifted an eyebrow. "Even if your story is true, you had no business beating her within an inch of her life. This is our territory, you abide by our laws. Now get out."  
Thegi's jaw dropped a little in outrage. "Now look, miss, I ain't done nothin-"  
Vunja stepped forward, her claws coming out of their sheaths. "Get out, or we'll send you running with your tail between your legs." She said with a hint of a snarl in her voice.  
Thegi's pack looked at the three angry lions and whimpered. Thegi said hastily, "Alright, there ain't no need for all that then. We'll go." He and his pack turned and scampered away.  
Vunja snorted. "Bloody cowards." She turned to face the injured lioness, her face softening to a look of concern.  
Toka was still standing by the lioness, speaking to her softly. Sarafina made her way over to the two, looking down the lioness with sympathy. "What's your name?" She asked kindly.  
The lioness looked up at her with wide golden eyes. "Nuru. My... my name is Nuru." Shen her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her head fell to the ground as she fell unconscious.  
Sarafina looked at Vunja. "We should take her back, have Rafiki check her out." The mandrill had come to the Pride Lands a little over a month ago, and had proved to be an adept healer.  
Vunja nodded. "I agree. Toka, can you...?"  
The young male nodded shortly. "I've got it." He grabbed the scruff of Nuru's neck in his jaws, sliding the lioness gently onto his back. They made their way back to Pride Rock, none of them speaking. Sarafina wondered where the young lioness had come from, who she was, and most importantly, if she was going to be okay.

And why did Toka seem so concerned...?


	14. Echoes of Those Lost

A few weeks had passed. Nuru was healing well, and Toka rarely left her side. His concern over her was admirable, especially for a lioness he barely knew. Sarafina questioned him about it, and he thought for a moment before answering, "She just looked so small, so helpless, and she kind of..." He hesitated, pinning his ears back with embarrassment, before continuing, "She kind of reminded me of Dania. It was like I was watching Dania die like Zira had to, only unlike Zira, I had a chance to do something about it."

Sarafina admired the lion's devotion to the lioness, and was pleased when Nuru seemed to return his affections. She could see sparks of love between the two, and sincerely hoped they were happy together. In addition, she noticed that Fahari was spending much of his time with Penda, and that the two slept close to each other in the cave at night.

Sarafina decided to go on a walk with Penda, Kuuma, and Shetani one day. They were walking in the tall grass, the sun shining brightly overhead, when Kuuma spoke to Penda. "You're originally from the Wet Lands pride, right?" She asked.

Penda nodded. "Our father was King Ashiki, and our mother was Queen Shujaa. But a rouge named Bovu came and killed our father, taking over our kingdom. Our mother took us to the Low Lands pride to keep us safe from Bovu's anger. She died before the merger was complete."

Sarafina smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I remember how it was losing my father." She thought for a moment about him. He had been a kind lion, always willing to look after the cubs while the lionesses went hunting. He had not been King, but he had been everything to her.

Kuuma nodded as well. "I know what that's like." There was a deep sadness in her olive-green eyes, and Sarafina felt a pang of sorrow for her friend. Kuuma had been through so much.

Shetani spoke up. "My mother and father were rouges. I don't remember them that well, 'cause they dumped me with the Low Lands pride when I was still pretty young. I don't mind so much though, the pride was good to me. It was a good place to grow up."

They spoke for a little while longer, speaking of their cubhoods. Shetani described growing up in the Low Lands pride, Penda recalled her early cubhood in the Wet Lands pride, Sarafina told of her early months in the Dry Lands pride, before the plague had struck, and Kuuma recounted growing up alone, and then being given two mischievous sisters to look after. Everyone chuckled at Kuuma's stories of Zira and Vunja causing her to get in trouble more than once.

Suddenly, Sarafina caught the scent of several lionesses. "That must be the hunting party that was sent out earlier." She remarked.

Penda suggested, "Maybe we could go help?"

Kuuma nodded. "Sure. Four more hunters would certainly help."

With that decided, they made their way towards the scent, being as quiet as they could in case the lionesses hadn't attacked yet. They soon found the hunting party hiding in the tall grass, watching a herd of zebras. The party consisted of Nyonda, Sarabi, Imara, Salimu, and Sarafina's mother Cheshi. Kuuma whispered, "Mind if we join you?"

Imara smiled. "Of course not. The more hunters the better."

Sarafina crouched beside her mother. Cheshi whispered warmly, "You've grown into a fine hunter, Sarafina. I wish your father could see this." There was sadness in her brown eyes.

Sarafina smiled. "I'm sure he can."

Suddenly, Imara roared, "Now!" The lionesses leaped forward, claws extended. The zebras let out whinnies of fear, their nostrils blaring and the whites of their eyes showing. They began to gallop away, the lead mare weaving between them, nipping at the other mares to get them moving. Imara and Sarabi started herding one mare away from the others. She let out a shrill whinny, bucking as she ran, but the lionesses began to close in around her. Cheshi leaped at the zebra's rump, her claws extended. The zebra noticed this out of the corner of her eye and lashed out at the lioness with her hoof. There was a sickening thud as the stone-like hoof connected with Cheshi's head, and the lioness fell to the ground, a dusty hoof-mark on her head. The other lionesses imediatly stopped to check on her, abandoning the zebra. Without hesitation, the mare galloped away, tossing her head and letting out a triumphant neigh.

Sarafina rushed to her mother's side, her heart pounding with fear. Then dark cream lionesses was motionless, her eyes closed, a thin stream of blood trickling out of her mouth. Sarafina asked tearfully, "Mother? Mother, wake up! Please wake up!" The lioness didn't move. Sarafina collapsed, sobbing loudly. Her mother was dead.

She had a sudden flashback. _The two lions lay side by side, their cub playing with a tumbleweed a few paces away. Cheshi called out to her daughter, "Come here, Sarafina." The cub abandoned the tumbleweed and trotted over to her mother, her tail held high. Cheshi told her cub, "I thought you might want to hear what your father had to tell you."_

_Maradhi smiled. "The King has informed me that you and Alinia are to start your hunting lessons tomorow." Alinia was another cub in the pride, one of Sarafina's friends._

_Sarafina let out a gasp of surprise. "Really? Oh daddy, thank you, thank you!" She rubbed against him, purring madly. He chuckled, his dark blue eyes sparkling with warmth._

_Cheshi told her daughter, "I know you're still a little young, but King Chuma says that the pride needs more hunters. You make sure you listen to what Winda tells you."_

_Sarafina nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I will. I promise I will."_

_Maradhi and Cheshi brought their heads close to their daughter, offering her their warmth. "One day, Sarafina," Cheshi said, "You will become a great hunter. I'm so proud of you, my girl."_

That had been the last time they had been together like a normal family, before the plauge hit. There had been few smiles after the illness came. Cheshi frowned constantly, and Maradhi only offered tense, tight smiles. He had been one of the last to fall ill, and his sickness rendered him weak, his whole body shaking from coughing so much. When he died, Cheshi had never been the same. She didn't fall into a depression like Shari did, but her smiles were never as big, her laughs never as whole-hearted, her happiness never as genuine as it had been before. And now she too was gone.

The other lionesses tried to comfort Sarafina, but she just snarled at them to leave. They hesitated, but finally left the lioness in peace, alone at last to grieve the loss of her mother.

She stayed there all that night, crying alone into the darkness, her mother a motionless lump in the moonlight. At dawn, Sarafina got up, her limbs stiff, and burried her mother, tears sliding down her cheeks. She made her way to a tree nearby, lying down in its shade. She closed her eyes, still crying silently.

She dozed for a while, only to be woken up by a concerned voice an hour later. "Sara? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see Runju looking down at her with concern in his blue eyes.

Sarafina let out a sniffle. "Yeah, I'm fine." She let out a yawn. "What are you doing here, Runju?" She asked in a tired, scratchy voice.

He sat down next to her. "I was worried about you. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock last night?" He inquired.

Sarafina sighed. "When I go back, everyone'll be looking at me with pity in their eyes. They'll be saying things like, 'I'm so sorry' or 'I know this is hard for you'. I just can't deal with that right now. Every time they do that, I'll just be reminded that I'm never going to see here again. I can't take that right now."

Runju nodded with understanding. "So what are you going to do?"

Sarafina closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to stay out here for a little while. I'll still be part of the Pride, I just need a few days to be on my own."

Runju rubbed against her. "I understand. I'll bring you food when I can, but I can't stay here, Mother will get suspicious." He gave her a quick lick on the cheek. "I've got to go, but I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I won't let anyone bother you." He bounded away, leaving Sarafina alone once more.


	15. Dreams Turned to Ashes

A little over a month had passed since Zira and Khali had left Pride Rock pride. Khali and Zira had been traveling the entire time, skirting around the edges of Pride territories, unwilling to risk injury before reaching Khali's pride. Zira was happy, but not entirely. She missed her sisters and Sarafina more than she cared to admit. She also missed being part of a pride, being around other lions. Khali was good company, but a pride of two was lonely.

That wasn't entirely true either. She loved Khali, more then she had ever thought possible, but since leaving the pride, he seemed a little distant somehow. He cried out in his sleep, and sometimes, when he was speaking to Zira, she saw fear hidden deep in his eyes. _He's been hurt_. Zira thought to herself. _Someone has hurt this lion very badly. But I won't let that come between us. I'll help him learn to forgive_.

Finally, they reached the outskirts of his territory. Immediately, Zira could tell something was wrong. The border's scent was so faint, she could barely smell it. There wasn't a lion in sight either. Khali didn't say anything, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

They continued into Khali's territory, growing more concerned as they went. There wasn't a lion in sight, and the prey seemed scarce as well. Even more alarming was the laughter of hyenas that they could hear in the distance. When they got closer to the center of the territory, the land became dark and devoid of plant life. _There must have been a fire around here_. Zira thought.

Finally, they reached a great Baobab tree, which was broken and burned. One half of the tree had fallen to the ground, broken off from lightning probably. Khali let out a gasp, and pushed his way past Zira, ignoring her as he rushed over to the tree. Bodies of lions were scattered around the tree, rotting a bit and covered in dried blood. There were lionesses, cubs, and a young male, all dead, all brutally slain. Zira felt sick looking at them.

Suddenly, Khali let out a roar of grief. At his paws were a gray-tan male with a black mane and a tan lioness. Both were dead, and from the looks of it, they had died fighting. Zira realized that they must be King Haribu and Queen Angalia, Khali's parents. A few paw-prints were in the dirt, and Zira recognized them with a snarl. iHyenas!/i

Khali was staring at the bodies of his parents, trembling with grief and rage. His eyes were closed, and for a moment, he looked like a small cub, afraid and vulnerable. Zira rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "Khali, I'm so sorry."

The lion flinched away from her touch and growled under his breath, "Leave me alone."

Zira looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking abo-"

He whirled around, faster than she thought possible. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared in fury. As he turned, he struck her on the cheek with his claws extended, sending her to the ground. There was a wild light in his eyes, and his teeth were bared in fury. Zira froze in disbelief, blood trickling down her cheek. iHe just hit me. Khali just hit me./i She didn't want to believe it, but the blood on her cheek was proof.

Slowly, she got to her paws, turning to face her mate. She spoke slowly, she made every word strong and clear. "Never hit me again."

Khali looked at her, his eyes narrowing slowly. "Why not?" His voice was almost thoughtful. "Why shouldn't I do whatever I want? What's stopping me?"

Zira felt despair at these words, but she continued in an icy voice, "If you _ever_ hit me again, I will leave you. I promise you that."

Fury exploded in Khali's eyes. Before Zira could react, he flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground, pinning her to the ground, thrusting his muzzle in her face. "I will never let you leave me! Understand?" He roared in her face. She snarled at him, using her hind paws to push him off of her. Once she was on her paws, she tried to run, but he knocked into her. They fought for a while, each one empowered by fury. Zira was fighting as hard as she could, but Khali was too strong for her. She was losing her strength, but she refused to back down. She would beat Khali, or she would die trying.

Suddenly, it happened. Zira turned on her hind paws to meet Khali's attack when intense pain shot through her left hind leg. She fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain. She tried to get to her paws, but her hind leg protested, sending pain shooting up her leg. She fell again, despair overtaking her. _This is the end._ She thought.

Khali saw his chance. He grabbed her leg in his jaws and bit down, pulling on it. She let out a scream of pain, digging her claws into the ground. She twisted around and smacked him with her front paw, her claws out of their sheaths. He stumbled away from her, releasing her leg. She tried to get up again, but her leg gave way beneath her. She gave up, glaring at Khali. "Go ahead, kill me then." She growled defiantly.

Khali looked down at her thoughtfully. After a few moments, he growled, "C'mon, we're leaving." He turned and began to walk away.

Zira laughed humorlessly. "You think I'm going to follow you now? After what you've done? Thanks, but I think I'd rather stay here and die."

Khali turned back and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "I said we're going." He snarled through a mouthful of fur, dragging her along the ground.

Zira let out a snarl of pain. "Let go of me!" She roared.

Khali dropped her. She let out a groan as she hit the ground, and he told her coldly, "Either you follow me, or I'll drag you. It's your choice." He turned and began to walk away again.

Zira hesitated. _What choice do I have?_ She struggled onto three of her paws and began to follow him, limping forward slowly and painfully. As she followed her monster of a mate, she wondered in her heart what the future held.


	16. The Circle of Life Continues

A few months later, Sarafina was still living away from the pride. During the day, she went hunting or went on walks with Vunja and Kuuma or Runju, but after the sun began to set, she went off by herself, usually staying by the tree she had turned into her sleeping place. Runju sometimes visited her there, but most nights, she was alone. She had planned on rejoining the others months ago, but she kind of liked it this way. It felt good to be by herself.

A month or so ago, Penda had announched that she was carrying Fahari's cubs. Sarafina was happy for her friend, and she couldn't wait to meet the cubs. Nuru had fully healed, and she and Toka spent almost every moment together. Sarafina could see that they really loved each other. Shetani was pregnant with the cubs of a rogue named Baka who left as soon as he found out he was going to be a father. The heartbroken lioness had moped around for a few days, then began hunting again, silent and reserved. Sarafina felt sorry for the lioness; what kind of lion leaves his mate to raise her cubs alone? Salimu was days away from giving birth to the cubs of a rouge named Choyo, who died fighting some African wild dogs. She, too, was bearing her heartbreak with silent courage and silent grieving.

But along with new life came tragedy. A few days earlier, Ahadi had gotten in a fight with a rouge who had challenged him for the throne. Ahadi won, but died the next day from his wounds. Mufasa and his mate Sarabi were about to be crowned King and Queen of the Pride Rock pride.

Sarafina arrived at Pride Rock along with several other animals. All the animals of the Pride Lands had gathered to welcome the new Lion King. She even saw the zebra who had kicked her mother standing in the crowd, a long-legged foal standing by her side

She made her way through the crowd, coming to stand beside Vunja and Kuuma. Vunja seemed more like her usual self, the excitement of the coronation taking her mind off of her mother's death. Kuuma, on the other hand, looked more miserable than ever. When Sarafina asked her if she was okay, the princess answered with a noncommittal grunt.

Suddenly, Sarafina saw the new majordomo, Zazu, fly out and cry, "Behold the Lion Queen, Uru!" The lioness stepped onto Pride Rock, met with cheers from the animals below. She turned to face her back to the crowd, waiting for her successors to appear.

Mufasa and Sarabi came out together to stand in front of Uru. The brown Queen bowed before the two, relinquishing the throne to her son and his mate. Mufasa and Sarabi stepped past her, standing at the edge of Pride Rock to look down at the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarafina could see Kuuma looking up at Pride Rock with longing and pain. _She's still in love with Mufasa._Sarafina realized. Her heart went out to the princess, but it was too late to do anything about it.

Together, the two lions roared loudly for all to hear, met with wild cheers from the crowd. Sarafina roared her acceptance of the king, along with the rest of the Pride. Elephants trumpeted, zebras neighed, monkeys whooped, jackals howled, and lions roared in joy as the couple took their place in the Circle of Life. It was done. Mufasa and Sarabi were now King and Queen of the Pride Lands.

After the crowd began to disperse, Sarafina began to seek out Runju, only to be stopped by Sarabi. The new queen said hesitently, "Hello Sarafina."

The former rouge dipped her head to her new ruler. "Congradulations, Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi shook her head. "You don't need to call me that. The Great Kings know I haven't earned it." She hesitated, then continued, "Look, I wanted to apologize for how I've acted in the past. I know I've been rude and hard to get along with, and for that I'm sorry. I'd like to make it up to you, if I can in any way."

Sarafina was surprised. Sarabi wasn't acting like the spoiled, snobbish lioness she grew up with, but she was loathe to forgive so quickly. "It's not me you should be appologizing to." She said stiffly.

Sarabi sighed. "I know. Believe me, I tried." She glanced quickly at Kuuma, who was several paces away, conversing with her sister. "But she won't listen to anything I say. I don't really blame her; if it weren't for me, it would her standing with Mufasa as Queen of the Pride Lands." There was a softness in her voice when she spoke Mufasa's name that Sarafina had never heard there before. She realized that the Queen truly loved Mufasa, not just her new position as Queen. Sarabi continued, "I want to make it up to Kuuma, but I don't know how. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

Sarafina was still suspicious, but she told the Queen, "I'll talk to her, but I don't promise anything. I still don't trust you. How do I know you're not just trying to get rid of the competition?" That wasn't something was would usualy dare to say, but she knew it was what Zira would say.

Sarabi smiled sadly. "You don't. But I promise that I have nothing against Kuuma."

The former rouge relented a bit. "I'll think about it."

The Queen smiled. "Thank you." She dipped her head and padded away.  
Sarafina had to search for a bit, but she finally found Runju talking to Fahari and Shinda. She asked him, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" When he complied, she led him into the Pride Lands.

When the two were alone by her tree, Sarafina turned to Runju and told him with pride, "I'm expecting your cubs!"

Runju's jaw dropped in shock. "Really? You're serious?"

Sarafina nodded. "Yes! You're going to be a father!"

Runju rubbed his muzzle against Sarafina's cheek. "I love you." He purred. She leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes, letting her joy wash over her. As the two lions embraced, Sarafina felt that she could never be happier.

* * *

I'm going to put some Author's Comments here, 'cause I've been too lazy to do so in the past.

Anywho, yes, lots of cubs, lots of cubs. It may seem really sudden, but there's a lot of cubs in the stories surrounding Lion King around the same age, so bear with me please. I'm not using every character from the lion king stories, just the most well-known. As for Zira and her monster of a mate, we'll get back to them in a few chapters.

As for Zuzu, Zazu's mother, she's been there the entirety of Fall to Hatred, I just never found a place to mention her. Maybe Zira never bumped into her...? (I'm just making excuses. I don't know why I didn't fit her in before.)


	17. A New Life Begins

"Jicho, get back here!"  
The cub laughed gleefully as she bounded away, her half-closed eye sparkling with mischief. "Catch me if you can!" She taunted.  
Salimu growled under her breath. "That cub never listens." She complained to Sarafina. The two lionesses were lying side by side under Sarafina's tree.  
Sarafina chuckled. "She reminds me of Zira at that age. Don't worry, she'll settle down."  
Salimu shrugged. "If you say so." She called angrily out to the cub, "Jicho, if you don't get your tail over here right now, so help me, I'll confine you to the cave for a month!"  
The cub ignored her mother and continued playing with a feather she'd found. Salimu got to her paws. "That does it." She stalked over to her cub. Jicho tried to run, but she was too late. Salimu ignored the cub's protests and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.  
"I hate being carried." The cub grumbled as Salimu carried her away. Sarafina watched them go with amusement. Jicho was spirited, but with time, she would mature.  
A few months had passed since King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's coronation. Penda and Fahari's cubs Chumvi and Kula had been born only a week ago. Chumvi looked like his father, while Kula resembled her mother. Shetani's daughters Doa and Kata had been born a month or so again. Kata's scruffy fur resembled her treacherous father, while Doa was the spitting image of her mother. Sarabi was pregnant with Mufasa's cubs, due to give birth soon, and Nuru was expecting Toka's cubs.  
Suddenly, Sarafina caught a new scent. "Scar? Are you there?" She asked.  
The dark prince stepped out of the tall grass. "Greetings, Sarafina." He said formally.  
The former rouge asked, "What brings you here?"  
Scar said curtly, "I just wanted to talk. Is that a crime?" His green eyes were cold and guarded, not open and trustful like they used to be.  
Sarafina narrowed her eyes and answered irritably, "The only crime here is you acting like you're talking to a hyena. I've known you since you were a cub, remember? Zira and I have always been your friends, and don't you forget it."  
Scar's eyes widened slightly at her tone. "You're right, I appologize." He relaxed a bit, some of the coldness leaving his eyes. "It's just... I miss Zira." He admitted quietly.  
Sarafina looked at him knowingly. "You love her, don't you?" She asked gently.  
Scar's eyes narrowed. "I never said that."  
Sarafina rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to, you idiot. Again, I've known you since you were a cub."  
Scar sighed, closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone, and she'll never be mine."  
The former rouge could think of no replay. Before she could say anything, Scar looked at her and asked, "Do you think she's happy right now?"  
Sarafina nodded. "Do you think I would have let her leave if I didn't think she-" She broke off, a sudden pain bolting through her stomach. She let out a gasp of pain, digging her claws into the ground.  
Scar looked alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
Sarafina realized what was happening. "The cubs! The cubs are coming!" She gasped.  
Scar looked even more alarmed. "I'll... I'll go get help." He stammered.  
Sarafina shook her head with a gasp of pain. "No... just stay... stay by the tree... not safe alone."  
Scar hesitated, then sighed. "Very well. He turned and walked a few yards away, his fur bristling uncomfortably and his back to the lioness. "Just call me if anything... goes wrong."  
The pain lasted for what seemed like hours, but when it was over, there was a beautiful little she-cub by Sarafina's side. Her fur was a bit more vibrant, probably because of Runju, and she had Runju's straight nose and sky blue eyes, but her build was that of her mother. Sarafina looked downat her daughter, her heart swelled with pride and love.  
Sarafina called out to Scar, "Go get Runju!" The prince complied, eager to get away. Sarafina looked back down at her daughter, a purr rumbling deep in her throat. _My beautiful little girl... Oh Mother, I wish you could see her._  
It didn't take long for Scar to return with Runju at his side. The dark golden lion rushed to his mate's side, his eyes sparkling. "Sara, she's beautiful." He murmered.  
Sarafina smiled. "I was thinking we could call her Nala. Do you like it?"  
Runju nodded. "It's perfect." The two lions touched noses, unaware that two green eyes were looking at their show of love with jealously.  
Scar watched the happy couple with envy. _That could be me and Zira... Oh Zira, why did you have to leave?_ He turned away, a snarl in his throat. _This is all that dratted Khali's fault! If only I were king!_ A small voice in his head replied smoothly, _Maybe one day..._  
Memories of his father's death repeated in his head. _The great king was alone in the cave, save for Scar. Ahadi was dying, and asked his son to find Mufasa and Uru so he could say goodbye. Scar was about to comply, when a dark impulse overtook him. "No." He replied simply.  
Ahadi had looked confused. "What?"  
Scar slowly turned to face his father. "No, I won't let you have your happy little death, surrounded by family, adored and comforted as you die. I've lived all my life without anyone caring whether I lived or died. Now it's your turn. Now you get to die alone, no one knowing or caring, no one to comfort you or say goodbye. You'll die alone." With that, Scarturbed and left the cave, listening to Ahadi cry out behind him. "Scar, get back here! Scar, please! SCAR!"_  
He hadn't told anyone about the manner of his father's death, and he felt little in the way of guilt. It had gotten him thinking; what if Mufasa had an"accident"...?  
These thoughts would have scared him once, but now, he considered them thoughtfully. What gave Mufasa the right to be King? Scar should be king, not his useless brother! As he walked away from Sarafina and her family, he grinned darkly. _One day, brother, the sun will set on your time..  
And a red dawn will be the start my glorious reign!_


	18. The Next Generation

Fall to Hatred part 17

Two months later, Sarafina was lying in the tall grass near the Water Hole, watching Nala playing with Chumvi, Kula, and Prince Simba a few feet away. The young Prince had been born a few days after Nala, and now the two were best friends. Sarafina was glad to see that her daughter had good friends, even if Simba was on the mischievious side.

Sarafina had found new joy every day she spent in the presence of her daughter. Her daughter was sweet and kind, and Sarafina felt her heart purr every moment she spent with her daughter. She'd never known a cub could bring so much joy into a lion's life.

Queen Sarabi was lying next to Sarafina, watching her son with pride. She turned to look at Sarafina. "I'm glad that we're friends now." She commented.

Sarafina smiled. "So am I." She replied warmly. Sarabi had been nothing but kind to her, true to her word.

Sarabi grew serious. "Sara, Mufasa and I have been talking, and we wanted to ask if you'd let us betroth Nala to Simba."

Sarafina's jaw dropped a little. "Are you serious?" That was a huge honor. "What about Kula or Tama?" Toka and Nuru's daughter had been born two weeks ago, showing herself early on to be feisty and tough.

Sarabi shook her head. "I want it to be your daughter. I know that Nala will be a great Queen some day, if you allow it."

Sarafina nodded fervently. "Of course! That's an honor I..." She trailed off, remembering how Sarabi and Mufasa's betrothal had broken Kuuma's heart. "But if one day, Simba falls in love with another lioness, or Nala falls in love with another lion, I give you permission to break the betrothal." She said firmly.

Sarabi frown, sadness and guilt in her eyes. "Very well. Mufasa won't be happy with that, but I'll convince him."

Sarafina tipped her head in question. "Sarabi, why were you so rude to me and my friends for so long?" She asked bluntly.

The queen let out a sad sigh. "When Ahadi first announced that I was to be betrothed to Mufasa, I was ecstatic. I'd been in love with him for a long time, and now we were betrothed. But I'd seen him and Kuuma together, and I'd heard whispers that I was unworthy to be Queen. To be honest, I was scared that Ahadi would change his mind. I was desperate to prove myself to be equal to any royal, to show that I was worthy of standing by Mufasa's side." She lowered her head in shame. "I guess I didn't do a very good job."

Sarafina raised an eyebrow. "So, in order to prove yourself as a worthy queen-to-be, you decided to act like a complete snob?"

Sarabi smiled weakly. "Not the best thing I could have done, but I wanted to prove that I would be a strong and confident Queen. Pretty soon, confidence turned to arrogance. Mufasa was acting like it was his duty to be with me, not something he enjoyed. I was desperate to prove that I was a better choice for him than anyone else in the pride, so I started acting like everyone else was inferior."

She smiled reminiscently. "It was Mufasa who made me stop. On the day that Scar got his scar, I told him... I told him it served him right. Mufasa took me aside and told me to stop acting like I was the best lion to ever walk the earth. He said he'd made many mistakes in his life, and that one of them was allowing me to continue my horrible behavior for so long, especially to his brother. It made me realize what a complete jerk I'd become. I wanted to apologize long ago, but I never had the guts to say anything until the coronation." She sighed. "That's no excuse, I know."

Sarafina replied bluntly, "No, it's not. But I understand now why you did what you did, and you've been trying to make it up to me since, which I am grateful for."

Sarabi smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Sarafina shrugged. "No problem."

Sarabi's jaws split open in a yawn. "So, are you ever going to tell anybody who your mystery mate is?" She asked with a smile.

Sarafina smiled and rolled his eyes. "Not at the moment, but if I do, you'll be the first to know." Vunja and Kuuma had also been pestering her about the identity of her mate. Although Nala looked a little like her father, she looked a lot like her mother, enough to leave the question of who her father was open for discussion. The only one who'd ever known that she was with Runju had been Zira. "But whoever they, they're going to be happy when I tell them later."

The Queen tipped her head to the side in question. "Tell him what?"

Sarafina smiled proudly. "I'm expecting cubs again."

Sarabi's eyes widened. "Really? Oh Sara, that's great!" There was a purr rumbling in the Queen's throat at her friend's news.

Sarafina closed her eyes, joy flowing through her. She had great friends, an amazing mate, a beautiful daughter, and another cub on the way. She felt as though she had never been so happy. She knew Runju would be a wonderful father both to Nala and the new cub on the way. Granted, he hadn't been around as much as before, but that was avoid suspicion from his mother. One day, there would be no more need for secrets. They could be together at last, no fear of discovery, no fear of disapproval.

That day came sooner then she ever could have imagined.


	19. The Pain of Reality

Sarafina was making her way through the Pride Lands, a young antelope clasped firmly in her jaws. She and Sarabi had caught it earlier, and now she was taking it to Runju. She was about three months from giving birth to her new cubs. She hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with him lately, and while she understood why, it didn't make her any happier about it. She missed him when he was gone, with an intensity that surprised her. Perhaps bringing him prey was a blatant and rash show of affection, but she missed him too much to care.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, and she caught his scent some yards away, mixed with the scent of other lions. She slowed, not wanting the other lions to scent her. She followed the scent quietly. I'll wait until those other lions leave. She decided.

Sarafina finally reached the source of the scent. She pushed the last of the tall grass aside with some impatience, then froze, the antelope falling from her jaws, her eyes widening in horror at the scene in front of her.  
There were three lions in the clearing in front of her. The first was Shinda, who was stretched out on the ground, a small cub lying by her side.

Sarafina vaguely remembered that Shinda had given birth to a male cub named Tojo a few days ago. The third lion was Runju. Sarafina watched, every cell in her body frozen in utter horror, as Runju rubbed muzzles with Shinda and whispered loud enough for Sarafina to hear, "He's beautiful, Shinda." Shinda smiled and licked Runju gently on the cheek. Tojo awoke and looked up at the lion, his eyes the same shade of blue as Runju's.

Sarafina backed away rapidly, not caring whether they heard her anymore. She turned on her hind legs and bolted, her paws scraping up dirt and grass in her hurry to get away. She tore through the Pride Lands, blind to where she was going, deaf to anything but her tortured thoughts. _He lied to me! Oh Great Kings, he lied to me! He never loved me! It was all a lie!_

She ran for what felt like hours before she felt her legs grow weak and shaky. She fell to the ground, gasping out sobs, her shoulders shaking from the sobs. She covered her eyes with her paws, never wanting to see the world again. _He lied to me._

The lioness lay there for a while before she heard paw steps. "Sarafina, what do you have to say for yourself?" A shrill voice demanded. Sarafina looked up slowly to see Shinda, Sarabi, Kudeka, Shetani, and Salimu looking down at her. It was Shinda who had spoken; her brown eyes were wide with fury, and a growl sounded deep in her voice.

Her voice muffled from the tears, Sarafina asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shinda sneered, "I'm talking about you having cubs with Runju behind my back! Everyone in the Pride knew that we were together! You tried to steal him from me you little snake!"

Sarafina's widened in shock. "What?"

Salimu scraped her paw over the ground awkwardly. "She's right." The lioness explained without looking Sarafina in the eyes. "They've been together for a while now. Everyone knew about. Kudeka approved, the King and Queen congratulated them. I thought you heard about it."

Before Sarafina could reply, Shinda snarled savagely, "Of course she heard about it! Everyone in the pride knew! She has no excuse!"

Sarafina gaped at Shinda, outraged. _That's not true!_ She'd never heard that Shinda was Runju's mate. She'd been quite disconnected from the gossip of the Pride since she had started sleeping by the tree.

Sarafina spoke, trying to control the rage in her voice. "I never knew about you and Runju."

Shinda hissed, "Lies! You tried to steal him from me! How could you? I loved him, and now what do I have? It was all lies!" She turned away, tears building in her eyes, her breath caught painfully. "Sarabi, you're the Queen. Do something about this!"

Sarafina stiffened, turning to stare cooly at the Queen. She narrowed her eyes at Sarabi, awaiting her decision. _You told me you would try to change. Prove that to me now. Prove now that those weren't just empty words._

Sarabi looked at Shinda and spoke in a quiet voice of conviction, "I believe Sarafina. If she says she knew nothing about it, she knew nothing about it. Let it go, Shinda. The only liar was Runju." Her voice, while soothing, held a quiet authority.

Shinda's jaw dropped in outrage, but it was Kudeka who spoke. "What? How dare you, Sarabi? Shinda is of noble blood, the daughter of a king! Do you honestly think she would lie about this? Clearly, this common-blooded snake," Here she glared at Sarafina, "seduced my son against his better judgement, and now Shinda has to take the blame for it? What kind of queen are you?"

Sarabi narrowed her eyes and answered cooly, "I never accused Shinda of anything. And blood has nothing to do with any of this. Your blood is common, is it not?"

Kudeka bristled, her brown eyes flashing furiously. "What? How dare you? I won't listen to any more of this." She turned away, nudging Shinda forward, herding her away from the crowd. She turned back and snarled at Sarafina, "You won't get away with this, you little lier. The whole Pride will know the truth." With that, Kudeka and Shinda left.

The other lionesses departed, whispering. Sarabi's support helped a little, Sarafina knew, but it wouldn't be enough. Everyone had known that Shinda and Runju were mates, and Kudeka was vehemently supporting this fact; in thevface of all this, Sarafina knew that she would look like a thief, a liar, a cheat. Everyone in the Pride would hate her. She closed her eyes, tears slipping out between her eyelids.

* * *

Finally, a new part of Fall to Hatred! There will probably be more Les Mis stuff between this and the next chapter, sorry. Anyway, yes, Runju is an arrogant little jerk who plays with peoples' hearts. Raise your hand if you saw it coming.

Anyway, we'll be getting back to Zira next chapter. As you may have noticed, I like torturing my characters. I warn you now that it's only gonna get worse as the story progresses. Also, I'll leave it for you to judge whether Shinda knew about Sarafina or not. I might reveal it in the future, but then again, maybe not.

Sarafina, Nala, Tojo, Sarabi (c) Disney

All other characters and the idea (c) Me


	20. Pain

Pain. That one word contained the entire meaning of Zira's life now. Every day was filled with pain. Pain of the body, and pain of the heart. She was being stretched past the point of endurance; she almost felt like she would die from the pain of living out each day.

Life had become a nightmare since they had reached Khali's homeland. The former Prince had become a cruel, twisted monster. He beat Zira to amuse himself. He taunted her to raise his own esteem. He made her life hell, and she found herself hating him with an intensity that frightened her. The lion she had once loved was now the source of more hate for her than anything she had ever felt.

She had tried to fight him back at first. Once her leg had healed, she had even tried to run away. But her newly-healed leg had collapsed under her when she tried to run on it, and Khali soon caught up with her. She didn't try it again. Zira had grown weak from months of poor eating, with Khali taking most of their food. She knew that she stood no chance of outrunning Khali.

They had departed from Khali's homeland the day after reaching it. They had wandered from Pride to Pride, trying to find a place to call home. Khali sometimes challenged the King or Queen if he thought he stood a chance, but these bold attacks were few and far between, and they always ended in failure. They had been gracious enough to let Khali live, much to Zira's dismay. Khali had taken his anger out on Zira after each failed attempt to claim a kingdom for himself.

The worst part was that she still loved him. She despised herself for it, but it was true. Somewhere in her heart, she still remembered the kind, charming prince she had first fallen for. When she looked into his hate-filled blue eyes, she remembered how they had once shone with love and warmth, and she ached for them to shine like that again. But that time in her life was gone now, lost forever.

Zira wished with all her heart that she hadn't accepted his offer. She wished that she was back home with Vunja and Kuuma, with Shari, with Scar, and with Sarafina. Her heart twisted painfully at the thought of her friend. _I miss you, Sarafina_. Zira wondered if Sarafina and Runju had cubs yet. She wondered if Scar or her sisters had mates yet. She wondered how her mother was faring. She hoped that none of them would ever have to suffer as she was suffering.

There was so much pain in her life, she scarcely noticed when the pain increased. The sick feeling in her stomach and the periods of diziness hadn't fazed her; she'd simply thought she was getting sick. Zira only realized that something was different when something in her stomach moved one night. It was like something was kicking inside her. She froze, horrified, thoughts of her recent ailment forming into a suspicion she hoped with all her heart wasn't true. Oh Great Kings, don't let it be that. Please don't let it be that.

She let out a hiss as her stomach clenched in pain, her claws digging into the ground. Khali, who had been asleep beside her, lifted his head and glared at her from sleepy eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked irritably.

Zira's mind was searching desperatly for any other explanation. Maybe it's something I ate. Yes, that's it. Something I ate is disagreeing with me. That's all it is. But she knew in her heart that wasn't true. Dread overcame her as she realized the truth.

Her thoughts were in such a whirl, she hardly noticed Khali growing irritated by her prolonged silence. She was brought out of her dark thoughts when he finally snarled angrily, "I asked what's wrong with you!"

Zira turned to face him, her brown eyes burning with loathing, her heart filled with hatred. "I'm pregnant." She growled simply. Her emotions became too much, and she felt her conciousness slip away as a black wave crashed over her vision. The last thing she saw was the shock in Khali's eyes turn into a dreadful glee. Then the pain took over, and she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

This is a lot shorter than usual, I know, but there wasn't a whole lot to say here. Besides, I'm posting the next chapter in a few minutes, so I hope that makes up for it. Yes, Zira is gonna have cubs. Next chapter, we'll be going back to Sarafina. I know I'm neglecting Zira a bit here, but honestly, do you _want_ to hear about her every-day life with Khali? This story's depressing enough as it is, and there's plenty of misery left to write about.

Zira and Sarafina (c) Disney

Khali, Vunjua, Kuuma, Shari (c) Me


	21. Outcast in the Pride

As Sarafina predicted, the Pride believed Shinda's story, mainly because it was supported by Kudeka. They shunned Sarafina, believing her to be a liar and a thief. The only lions who defended her were Sarabi, Vunja, Kuuma, Fahari, and to Sarafina's surprise, Penda, Shinda's sister. Scar didn't have anything bad to say about her, and he defended her quietly if the need arose, but he was even more removed from the everyday life of the Pride than Sarafina, and his opinion mattered little to others. Runju himself had been ignored or glared at until he decided to leave a few days later. He didn't say a word to Sarafina before leaving.

Sarafina stayed under her tree with Nala most of the time. Sometimes Penda, Vunja, or Kuuma came to see her, but mostly she was left alone. Sarabi's visits had become few and far between; her duties as Queen had increased since the death of Uru some weeks ago. Raising Simba also took a good chunk out of her spare time. The Prince was mischievous, playful, and seemed to have a certain knack for trouble.

Luckily for his parents, Simba had become close friends with Nala, who was much more level-headed than the Prince, although she sometimes allowed herself to be talked into his schemes. Most of the Pride disapproved of their friendship, believing Nala to be as bad as her mother. "It's in the blood." They whispered.

One day during the wet season, Sarafina was relaxing with Vunja and Kuuma under her tree. Nala and Simba were being watched by Mufasa. The usually passive King had taken an unexpected interest in his son. In the presence of Simba, Mufasa seemed more alive, more joyful, more proud. Even when his son was not there, he was far happier and prouder than he had ever been before. He seemed like a real King.

Sarafina was lying in the shade of the tree, Vunja and Kuuma lying beside her. The former rouge's stomach was plump as it had been before Nala was born; the day her new cubs were born could not be far off.

Vunja broke the comatible silence by remarking, "Did you hear that Simba and that other cub Malka nearly got eaten by hyenas earlier?"

Sarafina knew it wasn't a laughing matter, but the Prince got into scrapes like this so often that she couldn't surpress an amused snort. "Sarabi's got her paws full with that one." She replied.

Kuuma chuckled. "He certainly does seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." Her smile faded, and she continued with a hint of sadness, "He kind of reminds me of Zira at that age."

Sarafina felt her amusement fade away at the mention of her absent friend. Zira had been gone for several months now, and she missed her more than she cared to admit, especially now when so few lions supported her. "I wonder where she is right now." She said quietly.

Vunja replied with forced cheerfulness, "I'm sure she's with Khali in his homeland by now, Queen of the Tall Grass Pride."

Sarafina murmered, "Queen Zira." under her breath, partly to hear how it sounded, but mostly to reassure herself. She worried about her friend, even though she was probably living the high life with her mate.

Suddenly, her stomach clenched in intense pain. She let out a snarl, her teeth gritted against the pain. Kuuma and Vunja looked alarmed. "What's wrong, Sara?" Vunja asked with concern.

Sarafina realized what was happening at once. "The cubs." She growled through clenched teeth. "The cubs are coming."

The princesses looked at each other in surprise, then stood in order to help Sarafina. They spoke to her through the pain, which was a welcome distraction. The pain seemed to last for ages, but at last, a small male cub lay by Sarafina's side.

He was a pale gold, a paler version of his father. His tail tuft was a dark reddish-cream color. He had his mother's short muzzle, and his father's low-set eyes. He had paler gold fur surrounding his eyes, which would be the exact same blue as his father and his half-brother when they opened.

Sarafina looked down at her son with love swelling in her heart. No matter who his father was; he was her son, and she loved him regardless of any father. "Hello, my little Mheetu." She said softly.

From a distance, two figures watched this happy family with narrowed eyes. Shinda glared at the new mother with undisguised hatred. By her paws, Tojo watched his mother's expression, unsure of what had caused her to look so angry. Shinda growled to her son, "You see that lioness over there?" Her son nodded. She explained with disgust in her tone, "She lied to me and to the entire Pride, and she's still the Queen's favorite. She shouldn't be allowed to stay in the Pride."

Tojo felt a shudder at the loathing in his mother's tone. Shinda sensed her son's discomfort, licked him soothingly on the head, and told him, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Sarafina doesn't bother you. Just make sure you stay away from her, okay? You're safer here with me."

His eyes still watching the small family, Tojo nodded with complete trust in his mother's words.

* * *

Another short-ish one, but at least it's two in one day. Anyway, yes, I decided to put Mheetu in the story. And we are introduced to the POV of Tojo, which I will be using more in the future.

Sarafina, Sarabi, Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Tojo, Scar, Mheetu (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Shinda, Runju, Khali, Kudeka (c) Me


	22. Like Mother, Like Son

A month passed. The Pride continued to glare at Sarafina as she walked past, pointedly ignoring her if she came near Pride Rock. She kept away from the rest of the Pride as much as she could, not wanting to cause any trouble. Now that she had two cubs, she wished she could return to the protection of Pride Rock, but it was not worth the trouble it would bring. Besides that, there was almost always someone with her now, be it Vunja, Kuuma, Penda, or Sarabi.

Mheetu was proving to be shy and quiet, unlike his more daring sister. He had, however, a nearly insatiable curiosity. He asked his mother an onslaught of questions. Why did lions eat meat instead of grass? Why did giraffes have such long necks? Why did birds fly? Why was the sky blue? He would look at her with his blue eyes shining and his ears pricked at full attention, and his paws scuffing the ground excitedly. Sarafina would look at her son and feel pride run though her. Who cared that his father was a complete scumbag? Mheetu was not his father.

She soon found that she was not alone in protecting Mheetu. Nala had become devoted to her little brother. She played with him, she told him stories, and she told jokes to make him laugh. Sarafina felt proud as she watched her daughter care for her little brother. Nala would make a great mother one day.

Sarafina was lying in the shade of her tree, Mheetu sleeping between her front paws, as Simba and Nala spoke a few paces away. She had offered to babysit the two for the day, an offer that Sarabi had accepted gratefully.  
Simba was telling Nala, "Uncle Scar was telling me this really cool story earlier about a hyena and a Lion King that had a big fight. He said I should tell Dad about it."

Sarafina frowned. Scar had taken little interest in his nephew, which annoyed Mufasa to no end. She was sure that this story he had told Simba was just another attempt to annoy his brother. Sarafina still counted herself as one of Scar's friends, but the Prince was much changed from the shy, gentle cub he had once been. He had become bitter, sarcastic, and reclusive. He spent even less time at Pride Rock than Sarafina, and when he was there, it was always with a bitter sneer on his face, as though being there was a waste of his time.

She worried about him, but other more pressing matters occupied her mind. If what Sarabi had told her was right, then Shinda had gone to King Mufasa and tried to convince him to exile Sarafina. She let out a slight growl at the thought, her claws digging into the ground. She understood why Shinda was upset with her, but this was uncalled for. Thank the Great Kings Mufasa had ignored her words. If Sarafina had been unable to care for her cubs because of that snake, Shinda would have regretted it.

She sighed. Shinda would have to be dealt with later. Perhaps she would listen to reason.

The next day, Sarafina decided to visit Shinda. The lioness was with her son Tojo at the Water Hole. She watched with narrowed eyes as Sarafina approached. "What do you want?" She asked rather nastily.

Sarafina forced herself not to snap out a sharp retort. She took a deep breath, then replied in a relativly calm voice, "I heard you talked to Mufasa the other day."

Shinda looked unabashed. "So what if I did?"

Sarafina replied in a slightly strained tone, "Listen, I understand why you're upset with me. But you have to believe me, Runju lied to the both of us. I never meant to hurt you. And I understand why you would want me to leave the if I leave the Pride, I won't be able to care for my cubs. They would starve. If you're determined to have me as your enemy, so be it. But don't get my cubs involved, please."

Shinda looked irritatingly smug the whole time Sarafina was talking. When the latter finished, she replied with a smirk, "Sarafina, honestly, who says I was trying to involve your cubs? It's not my fault you had enough gall to have cubs with my mate. Anything that happens to them is your own fault."

Sarafina glared at Shinda, allowing some exasperation to leak into her voice. "Please Shinda. I'm trying to be reasonable about this."  
Shinda let out a hollow laugh. "There's nothing left to be said. I've made my opinion on this clear. You have no place here, Sarafina. This Pride has no place for thieves." With that, she turned and walked away, Tojo trailing after her. Sarafina watched them leave with barely surpressed fury.

Tojo looked over his shoulder at the angry cream lioness. He didn't understand what she had been complaining about, but she seemed really mad about something. He turned and looked up at his mother. "What was she mad about Mommy?" He asked.

Shinda just shook her head. "She doesn't understand what her lies have put us through. She talks like I'm trying to kill her cubs, but has she even taken into acount what this is doing to you? Of course not! She doesn't care about what happens to you or me. She just cares about herself." She licked her son on the top of his head. "Trust me, son, you're better off not talking to lions like that. She'd just as soon have you dead."

Tojo looked back over her shoulder, eyeing the angry lioness with wide blue eyes. She certainly looked mad enough to want to hurt him. He shuddered, dislike growing in his heart. _Mom's right. I don't want to talk to lions like her._ He decided. Tojo followed his mother, blissfully unaware of Sarafina's anguish.

It was several days later. Tojo was sitting with Simba and some cubs visiting from Malka's kingdom as Mufasa told them a story. He was telling them about the Great Spirit; how He watched over them all and guided them in their lives. Tojo scoffed inwardly. What a bunch of nonsense. If there was a Great Spirit, Mom and I would be the Queen's favorites, not Sarafina. Aloud, he remarked, "He doesn't rule me very well. I hurt myself all the time." His right leg stuck out at an odd angle, sprained from when he tripped in a gopher hole.

Later, as Tojo and Simba walked away from Mufasa, Tojo complained to his friend, "Today I sprained my leg! Rafiki told me to rest. Rest! That's for old lions!" He and the Prince were pretty good friends, to his mother's delight.

Simba frowned sympathetically. "Poor Tojo. I'll come visit."

Tojo smiled. "Thanks." He paused, then added, "Just don't bring Nala, okay?"

Simba stiffened. "Why not? I don't understand why you have a problem with Nala. She's never done anything to you."

Tojo snorted. "Maybe not her, but her mother has." Simba opened his mouth to protest, but Tojo cut him off. "Just don't bring her. I doubt she wants to be around me either." He limped away, leaving the Prince to watch him leave, lashing his tail in frustration. The Prince wished his friends could just get along.

* * *

Three in one day? I do believe that is a record. :) More is coming soon, I really want to get done with this so I can get back to A Misty Flame. I'm probably three quarters through this, but I'm entirely sure. Anyway, we'll be sticking with Tojo and Sarafina for one more chapter I think, then back to Zira and Khali.

Tojo, Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Mheetu, Mufasa, Sarabi, Scar, Rafiki, some dialouge (c) Disney

Shinda (c) Me


	23. Orphans and Brats

Tojo was lying under the shade of a tree near Pride Rock a few days later when he saw Simba, Mufasa, and Nala approaching. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the cream cub, but forgot her the moment he saw what was following them; six baby birds, tottering after the lion cubs with big smiles on their beaks. Tojo pricked his ears, surprised. Chumvi had told him some days ago about the orphan birds that had adopted Simba as their "mother", but he hadn't really believed it until now. He watched with interest as Simba attempted to teach the birds to fly, forgetting for a moment his grudge against Nala. He laughed as Simba fell to the ground, the baby birds following suit. "Not bad for your first time." He remarked, still laughing. Simba glared at him.

Tojo looked at the birds, feeling sympathy well up in his heart. They didn't deserve to have some clueless lion cubs as their parents. They deserved to be with their real mom. He wondered what had happened to her. Had she died? Or had she simply abandoned her hatchlings to their fate? He thought of his own mother, suddenly realizing how lucky he was to have her. I'd be lost without her. He thought.  
Out loud, he suggested to Simba, "Why don't you make some wings of branches or something?"

Nala smiled. "Great idea, Tojo!"

Tojo stiffened, Nala's voice reminding him of his grudge against her and her family. "Of course it is!" He snapped in a more irritable voice than he'd originally intended.

Nala looked surprised, but replied calmly enough, "Let's get to work on that then."

Since Tojo's leg was sprained, Simba and Nala were the ones who gathered the leaves. Once they had all the leaves, Tojo used them to make some makeshift wings. He came to the little stone ledge and jumped off, flapping his "wings" to show the baby birds what to do. They picked up what to do very quickly. Tojo felt himself grinning like a proud parent as the baby birds jumped after him, waving their little wings wildly. "I've seen better landings," he remarked with some pride, "But it's not bad for a lion."

King Mufasa, who was watching a few paces away, commented in his deep voice, "Your idea was great, Tojo. You make a good bird-dad."

Simba came over, grinning. "Yeah, you're the bird-dad, and I'm the bird-mom." He teased.

Tojo didn't mind at all. He looked down at the birds, smiling fondly. "Look how cute they are." He said brightly.

Simba said to his friend, "You don't have to be bored with the birds with you. And then I can go for a long walk with my dad."

Tojo smiled. This did seem to work out in everyone's favor. "Yeah, I'll take care of the kids." He agreed readily.

Simba and Mufasa bid him farewell. Nala stayed and attempted to tempt Tojo into conversation, but after he pointedly ignored her for some time, she gave up and left, glaring at him over her shoulder.

Nala abandoned the golden cub, turning back to glare at him. What was his problem? She was just trying to be friendly. Now that she thought about it, he always had ignored her, but she'd just thought that he was being shy. Now she realized he was just plain rude. She snorted irritably. Who needs him? She knew he was her half-brother, but that meant little to her. Mheetu was the only brother she needed.

She walked for a while before coming to the tree where her mother, Mheetu, and Princess Vunja were resting. Sarafina asked with a smile, "Back so soon? I thought you were helping Simba with those baby birds."

Nala explained how Tojo had helped them. "It was a good idea." She admitted grudgingly.

Sarafina frowned. "Is something wrong, Nala?" She asked her daughter.

Nala shrugged. "It's nothing, just... Tojo seemed like he was mad at me or something."

Sarafina's eyes narrowed, and she exchanged a swift glance with Vunja. "Mad? What makes you think he was mad?" She asked.

The she-cub lashed her tail irritably. "After Simba and Mufasa left, I tried to talk to him, but he just acted like I wasn't there. He's never really spoken to me before, but I thought he was being shy. But now I see that he's being mean. I don't know what his problem with me is. I mean, it's not like I've done anything to him."

Sarafina felt anger grow in her heart. It wasn't Nala's fault that Runju was her father! Why did she have to suffer for it? Vunja looked at her friend in concern and asked, "Do you think this is Shinda's doing?"

Sarafina growled, "Who else?" Turning back to her daughter, she said, "I'll go talk to his mother. You wait here with Vunja, okay?" The she-cub nodded, and Sarafina departed, grim determination in her heart.

"Shinda!"

Tojo looked up to see Sarafina approaching, anger in her eyes. The baby birds at his paws looked at him with concern, sensing his sudden anger. What does she want? He wondered irritably. Shinda, who sat beside him, looked amused. "What do you want now, Sarafina?" She asked in a lofty tone.

Sarafina snapped, "This is getting ridiculous, Shinda. I understand why we're at odds. But do we really have to set our children against each other over some stupid fight that they don't even understand?"

Shinda raised an eyebrow. "I think Tojo understands perfectly. He understands that he's better off without friends like your nasty cubs."

Sarafina gaped at her. "What are you talking about? Our cubs are half-siblings! They share blood for the Great Kings' sake!"

Shinda snorted. "They share a father. Of what consequence is that? Runju is dead to me. Your brats are nothing to my Tojo."

Sarafina made a massive attempt to control her anger. She spoke in a strained tone. "Please Shinda. We don't need to be enemies. We've both suffered the same fate. Why can't we forget the past and raise our cubs together?"

Shinda's smirk faded, to be replaced with an ugly snarl. "You think I could ever forgive you? The past is never forgotten, Sararinfa. I will never forget what you have done to me and to my son. Now get out of here, before I claw your ears off." She ended in a deep growl.

The former rouge glared at her with loathing in her bright blue eyes. Tojo watched the two lionesses anxiously, expecting them to attack each other at any moment. Finally, Sarafina backed up, her fur flattening. "Think about what I said. We don't have to be enemies, and our cubs should not be."

Shinda smirked again, sensing that the threat of battle was gone and that she had won. "I'll do what is best for me and my son, as always."

Sarafina glared at her but made no reply. She turned and left, her tail swishing in anger.

Tojo watched her leave with satisfaction mixed with unease. He had never seen his mother so angry; it had frightened him. It was as if something that Shinda had kept hidden had been revealed to him, something dark and ugly, and he didn't like it.

Shinda seemed to realize that her son was scared. She turned to him and drew him near to her with her paw. "It's alright Tojo. She's gone now. It's alright."

Tojo snuggled against her leg, trying to push back his dark thoughts. Stop it. This is Mom we're talking about. She was just trying to protect me from Sarafina. He felt calmer with that answer in mind, so he wriggled out of his mother's grasp and padded back over to his birds. There were five boys and one girl, and he had already named all of them; Ruka, Cheki, Nyota, Viza, Nya, and Amka. His mother looked at the birds with some disdain. "Why are you caring for those birds anyway?" She asked somewhat irritably.

Tojo answered brightly, "Because they need a mother. Besides, Simba asked me to help."

Shinda brightened. "The Prince asked you for help? Well that's fine then, keep on watching the birds if it pleases him."

Tojo stiffened at this, then forced himself to focus on the birds and ignore the unease running through him.

* * *

I really am on a roll with these. We'll be back with Zira next chapter. Also, more Tojo POV will be used for a while.

Sarafina, Tojo, Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Mheetu (c) Disney

Vunja, Shinda (c) Me


	24. Birth of a Monster

Several months after realizing her pregnancy, Zira awoke to see Khali walking away from her. "I'm going hunting." He growled simply. She watched silently as he left, her tail swishing with irritation, her paws itching to try and run away again. But as heavily pregnant as she was, he would catch her in no time. The tall grass sprang up again from where he had stepped on it, shielding him from view. She heard his pawsteps grow faint as he walked away.

Zira lay her head on her paws, allowing herself to enjoy the near silence of the early morning. The presence of Khali lingered, the threat of his claws a constant presence in her heart, but without him there, she could ignore it, if only for a while. The dry grass shifted slightly in the wind, the songs of a few sleepy birds rose in the air, but other than that, silence. She smiled slightly, determined to enjoy these moments as much as she could.

Suddenly, her stomach clenched in intense pain. She let out a gasp of pain, her claws sliding out and digging into the ground. Another wave of pain came, and she gritted her teeth against it. _The cubs are coming._ She realized.

Khali's treatment of her had improved somewhat since she had become pregnant, but she still worried that her unborn cubs might have suffered from Khali's temper. And yet, somewhere in Zira's heart, there a deep feeling of loathing. Not of Khali, for whom her heart already held enough hate, but for the cubs she was about to bear. She knew it was unfair of her, but she had no desire to birth any cub of Khali's, for surely such a cub would be as monsterous as their father?

Zira lay on the ground, whimpering from the pain. There was no one here to talk her through the pain, or to watch and make sure she was alright. She was completely on her own. Through the pain, she wondered vaugely what the cubs would look like. _Will they look like you, Father? Or maybe like one my sisters? I wouldn't mind a cub that resembles Dania. I will try my best to love my cubs, despite who their father is, as long as it doesn't look like him._

Finally, a single cub lay by Zira's side. He was small and scrawny, and she wondered it he would survive. Then he turned his face towards her, and she gasped, her heart frozen in horror. The cub looked almost exactly like his father. He had the same long snout, the same broken-looking nose, the same dark butterfly-shaped rims around the eyes, and a very similar shade of gray-tan fur. She gazed at her son with disgust and horror welling up in her. _What kind of monster have I created_?

A few minutes after the cub was born, Khali reappeared, dragging a scrawny zebra foal behind him. "What's going on? You look like you ran to the Tall Grass Lands and back." He froze, spotting the cub nestled by Zira's side. "Is that...?"  
Zira nodded, her voice cold as she growled, "This is your son."

Khali's eyes, usually so cold and hateful, softened a little as he gazed upon his son. "My son. Great Kings above, I have a son!" He gazed at the cub, fondness mixed with triumph. "Can we call him Nuka?" He seemed to forget who he was talking to.

Zira snorted. "You can call him whatever you want." She recognized the look in his eyes. His son was another trophy to present to the Kings and Queens he challenged, another mark of being a true lion. His family was something to show off to others, to make himself better in their eyes.

Khali's eyes narrowed at her dismisive tone, but he made no comment. "I'm going out again. We need more food to feed three. You watch Nuka, and I'll be back soon." He was still grinning with that sick mixture of triumph and joy. He left again, and Zira watched him leave with foreboding in her heart.

She glared at Nuka, disgusted with his resemblance to his father. Part of her realized how unfair she was being, but when she looked at him, all she could see was Khali. Even when his eyes opened to reflect her own brown eyes, she never saw anything but cruel, ice blue eyes, like his father. Try as she might, Zira could not see Nuka as his own lion; he was Khali.

She ignored the cub and laid her head on her paws, exhaustion overwhelming her. Her last thought before she fell alseep was, _Oh Great Kings, why must you make me suffer like this? What have I done to deserve this?_

* * *

Poor Zira. She's not having a good time of it. Now we know that Khali is defenitly Nuka's father. Whether he is Kovu or Vitani's father, or if Zira is their mother, is yet to be seen. We'll be back to Sarafina and Tojo next chapter, and we'll probably be sticking with them for a long while.

Zira, Nuka (c) Disney

Khali (c) Me


	25. Stories of the Past

Sarafina and Sarafina were relaxing under the shade of Sarafina's tree. Imara, Nuru, Nyonda were there as well, relaxing on a rock ledge a little ways away. They were only there, Sarafina knew, so Sarabi wouldn't give them a hard time, but she appreciated it anyway.

Sarafina was grooming Nala. Mheetu was being cared for by Vunja and Kuuma, who had taken him on a tour of the Pride Lands.

Suddenly, Simba came trotting towards the tree, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Oh dear. Now what is he up to? She wondered with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Simba greeted his friend, "Hey Nala!"

The she-cub responded, "Hi Simba."

Simba told his friend eagerly, "C'mon, I just heard about this great place."

Nala glared at her friend. "Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

From the ledge where Sarabi sat, she said, "And it's time for yours." Simba's eyes widened and he tried to run for it, but Sarabi leaned down and grabbed him by his head. She proceeded to groom him, despite his attempts to wriggle free of her grasp.

He cried out in protest, "Mom, you're messing up my mane!" Sarafina had to surpress laughter at the cub's expression. Finally, he wriggled free, grumbling, "Okay, okay, I'm clean, can we go now?"

Nala asked, "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

Simba shook his head. "No, it's really cool." He insisted.

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Sarabi asked with amusement. It was beyond obvious that the cub was up to something.  
Simba hesitated, then replied, "Oh... around the Water Hole."

Nala looked indignant. "The Water Hole? What's so great about the Water Hole?"

Simba glared at her and spoke through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there."

Nala's glare shifted into a look of conspirital understanding. "Oh." She sat up, looking at her mother. "Mom, can I go with Simba?"

Sarafina knew that they were probably about to go somewhere they weren't allowed, but they'd never gotten into serious danger before. It would be too easy to tell her daughter no, and to try and protect her from all harm, but what kind of life would that be? Besides, there wasn't anywhere particuarly dangerous in the Pride Lands. "Hmm, what do you think, Sarabi?" She asked, although the words were more consent than request.

The queen feigned thoughtfulness for a moment. "Well..."

The two cubs looked at her with pleading expressions. "Please?"

Sarabi smiled. "It's alright with me." The cubs cheered, and were about to run off when the Queen called after them, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

The cubs froze, visibly deflating, confirming Sarafina's suspicion that this "really cool place" was forbidden. But the cubs ran off, and she felt as though she had made the right choice. I can't protect her forever.

Sarabi watched them leave with amusement. "I hope Zazu will keep them from getting into too much trouble."

Sarafina grinned. "I don't think anything can keep that cub from getting into trouble. But I'm sure they'll be fine."

When night fell and Nala was still not back, however, Sarafina began to worry. She's never been out this later before. She thought with increasing concern.

She had decided to go out and search for her cub when she saw Zazu flying towards her, a dejected Nala following him. Sarafina rushed over to her cub. "Oh thank the Great Kings! Nala, where have you been?"

Zazu coughed, and told the worried mother akwardly, "She and Simba were, ah, in the, uh, Elephant Graveyard."

Sarafina gaped at the bird. "What?"

She listened silently to Zazu's account of what had happened. At the end, she told the bird cooly, "Thank you for bringing Nala home." There was a clear dismissal in her voice, and the bird recognized it, bidding the two farewell and flying away.

Nala looked up at her mother with guilt in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Sarafina looked down at her daughter, relief tainted by disapointment. "You know better than this, Nala. You could have been killed today. I thought I could trust your judgement with these types of things."

Nala looked down, unable to meet her mother's gaze. "It sounded like fun." She said weakly.

Sarafina looked down at her daughter and said firmly, "Nala, I won't always be here to protect you. One day, you're going to have to take care of yourself, and with the way things are going, I can't guarentee that you'll have the protection of the Pride. If you try pulling more stunts like this, you won't survive long. Do you understand?"

Nala nodded, still avoiding her gaze. "Yes."

But Sarafina knew that it wasn't enough. Her daughter wasn't entirely convinced. She would think about what her mother had said for a few days, then she would forget, her words lost in the innocence of Nala's childish mind. She had to drive the message home now, and she knew how to do it. She sighed. "I have a story to tell you, Nala. Listen well. It is the stort of a lioness named Zira." She proceeded to tell Nala of all the misfourtune in Zira's life; the murder of Nyeusi, the loss of Dania, the depression her mother suffered. Nala listened with increasing widening eyes. Sarafina concluded with, "Zira had no one to help her. She had to get through everything on her own. She survived by being strong, by being responsible, and by learning to care for herself. She lived by being smart. Do you understand, little one?"

Nala nodded silently, her eyes still wide from listening to Zira's story, a tear running down one cheek. Sarafina sighed, drawing her daughter close with one paw. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Nala. But you have to understand that life isn't a game. You can't keep doing things like this forever."

Nala nodded. "I won't, Mom. I promise."

Sarafina smiled. "Good." She licked her daughter on the top of the head. "It's late. You better get some sleep. I love you, Nala."

Nala smiled shakily up at her mother. "I love you too Mom."

* * *

So now you know exactly where we are in the movie. I figured that Sarafina and Sarabi knew their cubs were up to something. I mean, Simba was being pretty obvious. Also, if you watch this part of the movie again, you will notice three lionesses hanging out on a rock ledge above Sarafina's tree. They are, from left to right, Nyonda, Imara, Nuru.

I will try to have more posted later today.

Sarabi, Sarafina, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Zira, Mheetu (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Imara, Nuru, Nyonda (c) Me


	26. A New Era

Scar looked down at the Pride Lands from his rock ledge. His long, black claws slid slowly over the cold, hard stone. His cold green eyes scanned the lush green land without taking in any of its beauty; only greed glittered in their green depths. He thought only of power and control, of becoming King at long last.

The brown lion smiled coldly. Everything was in place. The hyenas were waiting to startle the wildebeests and start the stampede. Mufasa and Simba would fall under the hooves of the wildebeests, and no one would ever suspect innocent Prince Scar. And he would be King at last.

_Zira, I wish you were here to see this._ He surprised himself with the thought. Scar's cruel smile faltered, and his heart skipped a beat. Zira. Thoughts of the dark tan lioness filled his head. Even after a year, he still missed her with an intensity that almost scared him. He had pushed her to the back of his mind, filling his mind instead with ways to secure the throne. He had tried not to remember her.

And yet, whenever he was least expecting it, memories of her voice or her smile would return to him. He wished he could simply forget her; the pain of losing her was as strong as ever.

He sighed, shaking these thoughts from his head. He got to his paws, shook out his black mane, and descended from his ledge, making his way through the Pride Lands. He found Simba playing with Chumvi and Kula. "Simba, come here." He called out to the cub. The Prince spoke a few words to his playmates and trotted over, a smile on his face. Scar told the Prince, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Simba nodded, a look of complete trust in his brown eyes. "Okay!"

Scar smiled cruely. "Follow me." As he led the cub away, he thought to himself, _The sun is about to set, Mufasa._

Sarafina was watching Nala play with Tama. Mheetu was sitting next to her, watching a butterfly with a smile. Suddenly, he turned to his mother and asked, "Why doesn't Tojo like us?"

The question caught Sarafina off guard. "What?"

Mheetu repeated, "Why doesn't Tojo like us? He never talks to me or Nala, and when I asked him to play earlier, he acted like he couldn't hear me. Did I do something wrong?" His blue eyes were filled with concern.

Sarafina felt a pang of anger. _He shouldn't have to suffer for my mistake._ "You haven't done anything wrong, Mheetu." She said firmly. "Tojo's mother and I had a... disagreement some time ago, and she's passing her dislike of me onto her son. Believe me Mheetu, this has nothing to do with you. Don't worry about it."

The concern faded from Mheetu's eyes. "Okay." His gaze returned to the butterfly. He crouched, his eyes narrowed mischievously. He pounced at the butterfly, which flitted away from his paws with a sort of lofty air about it, as if to say, That was easy. Give me a real challenge next time. Mheetu laughed and batted at the butterfly with an outstretched paw. Sarafina smiled at her son's antics. _Why can't Shinda see that our cubs are so much more important than our quarrel?_

Tojo was sitting with his mother, the birds sleeping around him. He was getting a little concerned for one, Cheki. He seemed clumsier than the others, and was apt to walk into things. I hope I can help him. He thought worriedly. He knew nothing of birds and their illnesses, and Cheki was too young to talk to him and help him figure out what was wrong.

Suddenly, he saw the tall grass in front of him and Shinda shiver and part to reveal a trembling Nuru. "Mu-mufasa is dead!" She wailed.

Shinda gaped at the lioness. "What? What happened?"

Nuru explained in a trembling voice, "Th-there was a stampede in the G-gore. Mu-mufasa and Si-simba both got trampled."

Tojo froze, horror welling up in him. _Simba... is dead?_ Memories of his friend ran through his head. The Prince was always so energetic, so full of life. He couldn't believe that the cub was dead. He hardly noticed as Nuru continued, "Scar's making a speech tonight. As Mufasa's brother, he's next in line for the throne." He didn't listen to her words. The only thing he knew was that his closest friend was dead.

Tojo felt tears pricking at his eyes. He closed his eyes, the tears sliding down his cheeks. _You were one of my only friends, Simba. I'll miss you._

Sarafina listened to Scar's speech in stunned silence. _I still can't believe they're gone. She thought numbly._ Between her paws, Nala was hunched over, crying.

Sarabi had her head hung in defeat, her face scrunched up as though in pain, obviously fighting back tears. Sarafina felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. _She just lost her son, her mate, and her throne all in one quick moment._

Scar was speaking in a quiet voice, "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." He opened his eyes, their green depths strangely emotionless. "Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." Eerie laughter reached Sarafina's ears.

She, along with the rest of the Pride, looked up to see hyenas ascending Pride Rock as Scar continued, "In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" He turned from his stunned Pride and climbed onto Pride Rock. He approached the edge, raised his head, and roared loudly for all to hear, sealing his claim to the throne. He was now King Scar.

Sarabi left, walking back to the cave with the air of a lion many times older than herself. Sarafina looked down sadly, a tear sliding down her face. _Poor Simba. He was too young to die. Just like Dania..._

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "What do you think, you're doing here?"

Sarafina turned wearily to see Shinda glaring at her. The former rouge replied in a tired voice, "I'm mourning the loss of our King. Isn't that why we're all here?"

Shinda glared at her, Tojo standing between her paws. "You're not welcome here." She snarled. The rest of the Pride said nothing, simply glaring at Sarafina with eyes red from crying.

Sarafina understood immediately. Nala's position as Simba's Betrothed had been all that made the Pride tolerate Sarafina. Now that Simba was gone, Sarafina was no longer welcome. She thought for a moment of calling Sarabi out, to ask for her support against the Pride, but rejected that idea almost immediately. Sarabi had been through enough. She dipped her head. "Very well." Sarafina picked up Nala by the scruff of her neck and turned away from the others, walking away without looking back, tears pricking the back of her eyes. _Great Kings, why do they hate me? Oh Zira, I wish I'd gone with you._

* * *

Poor Sarafina's got it rough. So now Scar is king, he still misses Zira, and Shinda's a jerk. Not that that wasn't already clear. A few more chapters 'til we get back to Zira's POV, sorry. You're not missing much, I promise.

Sarabi, Scar, Zira, Sarafina, Mheetu, Nala, Tojo, Chumvi, Kula, Scar's speech (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Nuru, Shinda (c) Me


	27. Truth Will Out

It was a few weeks after the deaths of Prince Simba and King Mufasa. Tojo was wandering through the Pride Lands. He'd left the birds with Chumvi and Kula for a while. He'd felt like being on his own for a bit.

He missed Simba a lot. The Prince had been his closest friend in the Pride. He still had Chumvi and Kula, but they had been spending most of their time with Nala, whom he still refused to speak to. He spent most of his time alone with his birds now.

Suddenly, he heard eerie laughter. He turned to see a group of hyenas approaching him, licking their lips. The three that most hung around Scar, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed, were at the head of the group. Tojo looked up at the hyenas, fear in his heart. "What do you want?" He asked with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

Ed gave a goofy grin, laughing. Shenzi answered with a cruel smile, "You look lost, kid. Don't you know where you are?"

Tojo looked around, realizing with a start that he had wandered past the borders and into the outskirts of the Elephant Graveyard. His heart went cold with fear. Scar had made it a rule some days ago that no lion was allowed to leave the Pride Lands. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Shenzi laughed. "Sorry kid, you broke the rules. You know what happens to cubs who break the rules?"

Banzai echoed her laughter, licking his lips. He called back to the other hyenas, "Looks like cub's back on the menu, everyone!" The air was filled with cruel laughter, and the hyenas began to advance on Tojo. His mind screamed at him to run, but he knew they would catch him. He forced himself to face them, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws. He wouldn't go out without a fight.

Sarafina was walking along the border, searching for something, anything to eat. She hadn't been able to share the Pride's food the last few weeks, and she was forced to hunt for all three of her family. Vunja, Kuuma, and Sarabi helped when they could, but Scar kept them busy hunting for the hyenas. Penda was of little help. A few days after Scar became King, Fahari had been found dead, washed up on the shore of the same river that had claimed Dania.

Suddenly, the lioness heard cruel laughter. "Say goodbye, little cub!" She turned to see a group of hyenas advancing on a small golden cub. _Tojo!_ She realized with a start.

The lioness didn't give herself time to think. She ran towards the hyenas, her claws sliding out. It hardly mattered that Tojo was Shinda's son, or that he had been rude to her cubs. He was only a cub, and she would not let him die like Simba and Dania.

Tojo was preparing himself for death when he heard a loud roar. "Get away from him!" He froze, recognizing the voice instantly. _Sarafina!_ The lioness slid to a halt in front of the cub, her head lowered threateningly and her blue eyes gleaming challengingly. Her tail lashed as she snarled, "If you want him, you'll have to get through me first."

The hyenas stopped, surprised. But they soon began laughing again. There were six of them, and one of Sarafina. Shenzi chuckled, "If you insist." The hyenas leaped at Sarafina. She struck out, whirling around to dislodge one from her back. She caught Tojo's terrified gaze and roared, "Run!"

The cub scampered off, stopped several yards away and looked back with amazement at the lioness whom Shinda said would just as soon see him dead. _Was I really that wrong about you? Have I been wrong this whole time?_ He let his claws slide out, holding his head up high. _I won't let you die saving me._ He raced towards the combat, determination in his heart.

He leaped on the back of one of the hyenas, burrying his teeth in the back of the hyena's neck. The hyena snarled, twisting around, trying to dislodge the cub. But Tojo held on firmly. _I won't let you hurt her._

Sarafina had started out strong, but she was losing strength now. She wouldn't last much longer, and she knew it. Despair overwhelmed her. _We're both going to die. It was all for nothing._

One of the hyenas grabbed her leg in its jaws. She let out a scream, pain racing through her leg. The hyenas scrambled onto her back. The weight was too much for her, and she fell, her leg twisting oddly beneath her. As the hyenas swarmed over her, she felt a black wave crash over her vision. As she fell prey to unconciousness, she almost thought she heard someone calling her name...

Tojo got shaken off of the hyena's back. As it turned to face him, he swiped at it with claws out, scratching it across the nose. Suddenly, he heard a voice cry out, "Sarafina! Tojo!" He turned for a moment to see Sarabi, Shinda, Nyonda, Nuru, and Penda racing towards them, claws extended. He felt a rush of relief. _Thank the Great Kings!_

The lionesses fell upon the hyenas with fury. Their friend was in danger, and they wanted blood. The hyenas soon fled, yelping loudly with their tails between their legs. Satisfied that they were gone, the lionesses turned their attention to Sarafina.

The lioness was lying on the ground, motionless, bleeding heavily from several wounds. Her front right leg was twisted at an odd angle and was covered heavily in blood. Tojo padded to the motionless lioness's side, his eyes wide. "S-sarafina?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Sarabi nudged the still form with her muzzle. Sarafina let out a small moan. The former Queen murmered, "She's still alive. As if to herself, she said in a quiet voice, "She risked her life to save the son of Runju, the lion who lied to her, and Shinda, the lioness who hates her." She turned to the others, her voice growing stronger as she said, "If this doesn't prove that Sarafina is a good, honorable lioness, I don't know what does."

Shinda snarled, "This doesn't change the fact that she lied!"

Sarabi narrowed her eyes, her tail lashing irritably. "If you were half the lioness she is-"

"I'm a better lioness than her in every way!" Shinda snarled.

"Stop!"

Both lionesses turned to look at the cub. Tojo hadn't meant to speak, but now he stood firm, trying to control his trembling. "Just stop it, Mom. Enough. Sarafina saved my life. I owe her my life. Stop obsessing over the past. What's done is done. Leave it be."

Shinda gaped at her son, but Sarabi gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Tojo." Turning to glare at Shinda, she added, "At least one of you has sense." She looked over all the other lionesses, who were looking at the ground in shame. They had supported Shinda, and here was proof that they had been wrong. "Sarafina will be welcomed back to Pride Rock." She said in a voice of clear authority. Even though she was no longer Queen, no one argued.

The lionesses took Sarafina back to Pride Rock. Mheetu and Nala immediately rushed to her side, looking on their mother's unconcious form with wide, tear-filled eyes. Tojo stood beside them, ignoring their glares. He looked down with worry on the lioness who had saved his life, the lioness he had wrongfully hated for so long.

Rafiki dressed her wounds, wrapping leaves around her broken leg. He said that she might still live, but that she was very badly wounded. The Pride watched over Sarafina all through the night, their guilt over disbelieving her powering their protectiveness of her. They snarled fiercly at any hyenas who dared to come within ten feet. To everyone's surprise, even Scar stayed with the lionesses, watching over Sarafina with hidden concern.

Sarafina slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the harsh morning light hit her tired eyes. She tried to lift her head, but pain flowed through her entire body, and she let it fall back to the ground with a gasp of pain. She heard a voice cry out, "She's awake! Eveyone, Sarafina's awake!" She recognized Nuru's voice, and in a few moments, the entire Pride had surrounded her, their faces full of concern. Her half-awake brain could not understand their concern for her. Hadn't they all but banished her from the Pride?

She shifted her head slightly to see Sarabi smiling down at her, wincing as she did. "Thank the Great Kings you're awake. We thought we'd lost you there."

Sarafina frowned slightly. "We?"

Sarabi's smile widened. "The entire Pride stayed up all night, watching over you. We saw you save Tojo's life, Sara. The whole Pride believes you now. You'll never have to go back to that tree again. Everything's going to be fine now, Sara."

Indescribable joy filled Sarafina's heart at these words. _I never have to go back again... Nala and Mheetu can finally have a decent meal... Oh Great Kings, I can never repay you..._ She gave a weary smile. "Thank you. All of you." She closed her eyes, letting herself drift into a light, dream-filled sleep, a smile still on her face.

* * *

Three in one day again. I really should take a break from this, but I want to get it done. Even though I'm, not all that close to finishing. Anyway, more to come later, probably tomorrow. Sarafina's okay for now, but she's still in pretty bad shape. Suffice to say, she's not gonna be up and running for a while yet. If she is at all.

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Sarafina, Sarabi, Scar, Tojo, Chumvi, Kula (c) Disney

Shinda, Nyonda, Penda, Nuru, Runju (c) Me


	28. Leaving the Past Behind

Fall to Hatred part 27

Tojo was sitting beside a sleeping Sarafina a few days later. The rest of the Pride had been sent on a hunt, so the cub had volunteered to watch the injured lioness, along with his half-brother.  
Mheetu sat beside him, as he had not yet started his hunting lessons. Nala was somewhere in the Pride Lands, receiving her hunting lesson from Nyonda, along with Kula, Tama, Kata, Doa, and Jicho. The hunting instructor had been meeting with a loner named Nyigu for some time now, and she had announced only yesterday that she was expecting cubs. Scar had said nothing, but looked displeased.  
Mheetu was looking down at his paws, not meetings the gaze of his half-brother. Tojo knew that Mheetu was remembering how rude he had always been, and guilt welled up inside him. He cleared his throat, praying to the Great Kings for the courage to speak, and forced himself to say, "I'm sorry." Mheetu looked up in surprise. Tojo sighed and continued, "I know I've been a jerk in the past. I know that I've been really rude to you and your sister. I wish I could make up for it, but I can't. All I can say is that I'm sorry."  
Mheetu looked surprised at his words. He said in a quiet voice, "Mom said your mom told you not to like us."  
Tojo nodded. "I should never have listened to her. I see that now."  
Mheetu looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then he looked shyly at his half-brother. "Is it true that you care for a group of baby birds?" He asked shyly.  
Tojo nodded, smiling fondly as he thought of his birds. "Six of them. Simba found them a few months ago, and now I'm caring for them. He was the bird-mom, and I was the bird-dad. I guess I'm both now." He thought sadly of the deceased Prince, his smile fading.  
Mheetu looked at Tojo with hopeful blue eyes and asked hesitantly, "Maybe I could help you with them sometime?"  
Tojo looked down at his half-brother with surprise. "Sure, whenever you want." He said with a smile. Maybe there was hope after all.  
Mheetu smiled. "Thanks." He said quietly.  
Suddenly, Tojo heard a new voice. "What are you doing? Leave my brother alone!" He turned to see Nala bounding towards them, her blue eyes flashing angrily. She stopped in front of Mheetu, crouching protectively in front of him.  
Tojo took a step back in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, we were just talking." He stuttered in the face of her sudden anger.  
Nala glared at him with blazing blue eyes. "It's your fault Mom's injured! If it weren't for you, she'd be perfectly fine!"  
Tojo gaped at the she-cub, recognizing the truth in her words but at the same time recoiling from the anger in her eyes. "I-I never... I mean, I didn't want... I didn't _ask_ for this to happen." He said feebly.  
Nala was about to retort when Mheetu spoke up, "Leave him alone, Nala. We were just talking." Tojo looked at his half-brother in surprise. He hadn't expected Mheetu to defend him.  
Apparantly, neither had Nala. She looked at her little brother, her eyes surprised and a little hurt. Finally, with a last suspicious glance at Tojo, she slunk off to the cave.  
Mheetu turned to Tojk with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about her. She can get pretty mad sometimes. Give her a few days, she'll come around."  
Tojo managed to smile at him. "Thanks for helping me there." He said solemnly.  
Mheetu narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded. "Introduce me to your birds, and we'll call it even." He said with a slight smile.  
Tojo's smile grew. "Deal."

Nala sat alone by her mother later that day. Nuru had taken Tojo and Mheetu out for some early battle training. Tojo had protested, but the lioness had finally convinced him to go, promising they wouldn't stay out long.  
Nala hated the way that Tojo pretended to be concerned about her mother. She hated how everyone else believed it, even her own brother. Tojo had always been rude to her and Mheetu, and it was no secret that he'd hated Sarafina. Now everyone forgave him, after it was him who'd put her mother in danger in the first place?  
The thing that bothered her the most was that Mheetu was going along with it as well. Her own brother refused to see the truth for what it was, choosing to believe Tojo's lies. Why couldn't Mheetu understand?  
Suddenly, she heard Sarafina's voice. "Nala?" She looked down in surprise. Her mother was had lifted her head, her tired blue eyes filled with warmth. "Hey, what's wrong? You look angry."  
Nala sighed. "It's nothing. It's just... Tojo's acting all concerned and everything about you, and everyone believes him. Even Mheetu." She added bitterly.  
Sarafina frowned at her daughter, some emotion Nala could not name flashing briefly in her eyes. "Let me tell you a story."  
Nala was surprised by the change in subject, but went along with it. "Alright." She said cautiously.  
Sarafina said in a soft voice, "This is the story of your father." Nala stiffened, but let her mother continue. Sarafina proceeded to tell Nala about Runju, about how he'd lied and decieved two lionesses into thinking they were his one true love. She told her daughter how Shinda refused to see the truth, that both of them had been lied to. She told how Shinda had refused to let the past go, and how she'd passed her hatred onto her son.  
Nala's eyes grew wider as the story progressed. She'd only known a little bit about her father before this; her mother's story came as a shock. Despite herself, she felt sorry for Tojo. Imagine having someone like Shinda for a mother.  
When the story was over, Sarafina looked up at her daughter with a serious light in her eyes. "Shinda can't let go of her hate, and it almost ruined Tojo's life as well as her own. If she could let go of the past, it would be easier on everyone, including herself. Hatred doesn't help anything. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"  
Nala sighed and nodded. "Yes Mom." She couldn't blame Tojo forever for the past. She had to forget it and move on. She touched noses briefly with her muzzle. "I understand."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but getting back into the school schedule is hard. Anyway, only a few more chapters before we get back to Zira.

Mheetu, Tojo, Nala, Sarafina, Kula, Tama (c) Disney

Runju, Shinda, Nuru, Nyonda, Jicho, Doa, Kata (c) Me


	29. Family

It was several days after Sarafina saved Tojo. The cub was leading Mheetu through the Pride Lands. Under Sarafina's old tree, Penda waited, Tojo's baby birds fluttering around her paws. He had asked his aunt to look after them when Sarafina had been injured. Now, he was introducing his half-brother to the birds, as promised.

Things had grown worse under Scar's reign. The hyenas still had the full run of the Pride Lands. Only yesterday, a few of them had tried to kill Nala. Fortunatly, a rouge named Ni had saved her. A few days before that, Toka had been chased out of the Pride Lands by hyenas. No explanation had been given to the Pride on why he had been chased out. Nuru and Tama left that night, sneaking out so the hyenas couldn't punish them for straying beyond the borders. Prey was becoming scarce, and Scar and his hyenas weren't doing anything about it.

Mheetu's eyes widened at the sight of the birds, who fluttered over to investigate the newcomer. "They're so cute!" He said with a grin.

Tojo smiled. "I thought you'd like them. That one there is Ruka. He's the leader, the one they all listen to. Over there is Nyota. She's smarter than all of her brothers. Over there is Nya. She's sweet and shy, but she's also as smart as her sister." This one here is Amka. He's a bit more secluded than the rest, and a bit more grumpy. That one is Viza, the joker. He loves pulling tricks on the others."

Mheetu caught sight of Cheki fluttering away from them. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Tojo answered with a frown, "That's Cheki. I'm not sure what's wrong, but he's always been like that."

Mheetu padded over to the bird, ignoring the ones that were fluttering around his paws. He looked down at the baby bird thoughtfully. After a few moments, he waved his paw in front of the bird's face. Cheki didn't respond.

Mheetu looked over at his half-brother. "I think he's blind." He said quietly.

Tojo berated himself for not realizing that earlier. "I think you're right." He said worriedly. He padded over to his half-brother, looking down at Cheki with concern. The bird was oblivious to their concern, pecking at the ground. The dark gold cub wondered aloud, "Now what do we do?"

Mheetu's face scrunched up in thought. "He'll have a harder time flying. He won't be able to see where he's going, so he runs risk of flying into stuff."

Tojo looked down at the bird with concern. "We have to figure out a way for him to be able to tell whether he's flying towards something."

Mheetu looked thoughtful for several moments. He said slowly, "What if we give him a feather or something to hold in his beak when he's flying? That way, if he feels the feather bump against something, he'll know he's about to fly into something."

Tojo looked at his half-brother in surprise and admiration. "That could work. Good idea."

They started working with the baby birds, Tojo working with the regular five on their flying, Mheetu working with Cheki on his flying. The cream cub was gentle and patient, and the bird was soon fluttering around, testing the ground in front of him with a lead they had found. "Tomorrow, I'll ask Zazu if I can use one of his tail feathers." Mheetu said as they were leading the baby birds back to Pride Rock at the end of the day.

Tojo smiled at his half brother. "Good idea. They're certainly long enough."

The cream colored cub looked back at the birds trailing behind them. "Thanks for introducing me to them." He said shyly.

Tojo shrugged. "It's the least I could do after the way I treated you."

Mheetu smiled. "Don't worry about that. It's in the past."

They soon reached Pride Rock. Sarafina was awake, her head lifted and her eyes shining with a tired light. Nala was sitting in front of her mother, listening to her mother speak with a smile. She turned her head when she saw Tojo and Mheetu approaching. "I was wondering where you two had gotten to." She remarked with a slightly forced smile.

Sarafina turned to looked at both cubs with warmth in her eyes. "I was beginning to worry." She chastised lightly. "Come here, I was just about to tell Nala a story."

Mheetu trotted over instantly to his mother, his tail held high. Tojo hesitated, then turned to leave. This wasn't his family; he had no right to intrude.

"You too, Tojo." Sarafina's lightly ammused tone caused Tojo to turn around, hope in his heart, unsure if he had heard right. Sarafina was looking at him with an expression that was both knowing and welcoming. Mheetu was looking at his half brother with complete acceptance in his eyes. Nala looked hesitant for a moment, then smiled at Tojo and nodded.

Tojo padded over slowly, still not entirely sure he was welcome. His birds sat down around his paws, except for Cheki, who fluttered over to sit by Mheetu.

Sarafina asked, "Now what do you want to hear about?"

Mheetu said brightly, "Tell us about our father!"

Sarafina stiffened, her eyes flashing momentarily with sadness. "Are you sure?" She asked softly.

Mheetu nodded firmly. Sarafina sighed. "Very well." Tojo felt his interest stir. All his mother had ever told him about his father was that Sarafina had seduced him and stolen her away from him. Here at last was the chance to learn the whole story.

Sarafina proceeded to tell them the story of Runju. She told them how she had fallen for the handsome lion, how she had turned to him for comfort, both when Zira left and when her mother died. She told them how he in turn lied to her and had cubs with Shinda behind her back. "He didn't just break my heart." Sarafina said sadly. "He broke Shinda's heart as well, and she took that out on the only other lion she thought was responsible; me. She couldn't let go of her anger. Every time she sees me, she is reminded of Runju and why she lost him."

Tojo looked down at his paws, guilt and shame building up inside him. He had hated an innocent lioness for too long. "I've never heard the story of my father told that way before. I'm sorry my mother gave you so much trouble."

Sarafina smiled warmly at the cub. "Don't be. What your mother did was not your fault. Remember that."

Tojo sighed. "I will." His perspective on the lioness had changed. Instead of being the enemy, a threat he knew only from a distance, she had become almost like a mother, warm and caring. She had gone from being unknown to being a real lion in his eyes. And now, as he sat listening to her tell a new story, he felt as if he had a real family at last.

* * *

Aw, Tojo's got a mom that isn't a jerk. Back to Zira next chapter.

Tojo, Mheetu, Sarafina, Nala, Tama, Scar, Ni (c) Disney

Toka, Nuru, Shinda, Runju (c) Me


	30. Over at Last

It felt like years since Zira and Khali had left his homeland. The lioness dreaded waking up each morning, for she knew that only pain awaited her in the waking world. In her dreams, she could escape from Khali's anger, if only for a while.

Nuka was still small and weak, to Khali's growing disgust. He had turned upon his son with claws extended more than once. Zira had forced herself between her son and her husband's fury, despite her dislike for the cub. Whatever he looked like, he didn't deserve to suffer at his father's claws.

For that reason, Nuka revered his mother. He looked at her as the guardian angel who shielded him from his evil father. He worshipped the ground she walked on.

Months passed. Nuka was now the same age Simba had been at the time of his "death," although Zira knew nothing of that. Khali had led them to a new land, in the hopes that he would be able to defeat this King or Queen.

They had been walking for several hours before Zira caught the familiar and unwelcome scent of hyenas. But when they reached a large tree, she caught scent of something else, something fainter, something that brought back a thousand memories. _Sarafina!_ Her jaw dropped slightly, hope rising in her heart. The scent was faint, maybe a month or two old, but it was defenitly there. Penda's scent, along with bird-scent and the scent of cubs, were there as well. The tree looked familiar too. _We're in the Pride Lands!_

"What are you looking at?" Khali asked irritably.

Zira shook her head, shaking these thoughts from her head. Whatever happened, she could not let Khali suspect where they were. "Nothing, I thought I saw a bird in the branches." She lied.

Khali snorted. "With all this hyena stench in the air, I doubt any prey will be around." He growled. Zira said nothing, but inwardly she sent silent thanks to the Great Kings that Khali had believed her.

As they continued their search for the King and Queen, Zira began scanning the landscape, feeling a little thrill in her heart every time she recognized something. There was the place where Khali had told her she loved her. There was the clearing where she'd learned to hunt. There was the spot where Nafasi had been slain.

They came across a rock ledge when it began to grow dark. It smelled faintly of Scar, but Zira said nothing. Khali said in his gruff voice, "We'll sleep here for the night."

Zira nodded but said nothing, waiting in silence until she heard Khali snoring. This was her chance. This was her shot at finally escaping Khali. Before, her weakened state would have made her easy to catch, but her knowledge of the territory gave her an edge over her mate.

She looked down at Nuka, who slept nestled against her. For a brief moment, she considered leaving him behind, but decided against it. He didn't deserve to be left alone with a furious Khali.

She clasped her paw over the cub's mouth, waking him at the same time as muffling any noise he made. When she saw that he was looking at her, she lifted a claw to her lips, signaling the cub to be silent. He nodded, his eyes shining in the moonlight. She released her paw slowly from his mouth, and thankfully he stayed silent. She signaled for him to follow her.

She led the cub through the Pride Lands, her heart beating with fear. She knew they weren't too far from Pride Rock. If they reached it, King Ahadi would protect them, or maybe King Mufasa at this point.

Suddenly, she heard a growl behind her. "Who are you, and what are you doing in the Pride Lands?"

She stiffened, imediatly recognizing the voice. _Scar!_ She turned to look at him, exclaiming happily, "Scar, I can't believe it- Scar?" She trailed off when she saw the cold look in his green eyes.

The coldness was apparently intended for the intruder he had expected to see, for the coldness shifted to shock as he recognized her. "Z-zira? Is that you?"

Zira nodded, her smile returning. Scar's own lips curled into a wide smile, although it faded as he looked at her skinny frame. "Great Kings above, what happened? You look like you haven't eaten in months." He caught sight of Nuka. "Is that your cub?"

Zira was suddenly reminded of the danger they were in. "Scar, please, you have to take me to see Ahadi. We've got to get out of here before Khali catches up." Even as she spoke, the wind shifted, and she caught Khali's scent. She whirled around to see him padding towards them, his eyes narrowed in anger. Zira pressed against Scar in fear, drawing Nuka close with her paw.

Khali came up to the three lions, his lips curled into a charming smile. He was outnumbered, and he knew it, and yet he was still confident. Zira was reminded fleetingly of the prince she had fallen in love with. He bowed slightly before the King, who watched with cold, impassive eyes. "Ah, Prince Scar. My mate failed to inform me that we were traveling in your lands." He flashed a cold glance at his mate, then turned back to face the scarred lion. "May I ask where your father is?"

Scar replied cooly, "My father is dead. As is my brother. I am King now, and you are tresspassing. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

Zira's eyes widened. _Scar is the King?_ She felt a rush of relief. Scar had been her friend since they were cubs, unlike Mufasa, who had barely paid her any mind. Surely he would let her stay?

Khali looked the King up and down, hesitation flickering in his ice-like eyes. Scar wasn't very physically strong, but he was quick and clever, and he wouldn't show the same mercy the other Kings and Queens had.

Finally, Khali nodded stiffly. "Very well. Come on, Zira." He turned as though to leave, then realized Zira wasn't following him.

Scar shook his head slightly, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Ah, there's one little thing I forgot to mention. Zira and the cub stay here. Take it or leave it." Zira felt a rush of relief and hope stronger than she had ever felt before. _We can stay... Scar is letting us stay..._

Khali froze, glaring at the King incredidously. "You can't do that! She's my mate!"

Scar's grin grew. "Oh but I can. You see, _I'm_ King here, not you. Now what is it going to be?"

Khali's furious gaze shifted swiftly from Zira to Scar and back again. Finally, he snarled with a cruel snarl, "Very well. You asked for it." He leaped at the scarred King. Zira scrambled out of the way, dragging Nuka back with her. She watched with mounting fear as Scar and Khali battled it out. Khali was normally the stronger of the two, but months of poor eating had taken a toll on the lion's muscles. Scar struggled some at first, but it didn't take too long for him to get the upper hand. Finally, Scar had Khali pinned to the ground, and was about to deliver the death blow.

"Wait."

Zira hadn't been aware that she was going to speak until the words left her mouth. Scar paused, turning to look up at Zira. His eyes flashed momentarily with hurt as he waited for Zira to explain. The lioness gulped, and said quietly, "Let me."

Scar's eyes flashed with understanding, and a slow smile crept onto his lips. He stepped to the side, still holding Khali down, but leaving enough room for Zira.

The lioness approached her mate slowly, her hatred building with each step. She stopped in front of Khali, trembling slightly. A whole year of cruelty and abuse played through her mind, a whole year of her life lost to misery. Zira leaned down and said in a soft, shaky voice, "I won't let you hurt me ever again."

Khali's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked into the eyes of the lioness he had wronged so long. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out, and snapped her jaws shut on the throat of her mate. She felt her fangs sink into his flesh, and she felt warm, stickly blood in her mouth. She heard Khali gasp out in pain, and felt him go limp.

She released her grip and backed away rapidly, her eyes widening. Khali lay dead at her feet, his icy blue eyes forever frozen in that moment of terror. The cruel-hearted Prince was dead.

Zira stood shakily, looking at the dead body of her mate, fighting the urge to vomit. She didn't realize she was shaking like a leaf until she felt Scar press against her to steady her. She turned to look at him and saw concern in his leaf-green eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Zira nodded slightly, still shaking. "I just... I mean, I've never... killed..." She trailed off, trying to fight back the grief and the tears that threatened to rise up.

Scar said nothing, simply allowing the trembling lioness to lean against him. There was a surprising tenderness in his eyes, a gentle light that she had never seen before. She was reminded fleetingly of the way he had shaken her out of her stupor after Dania died. She smiled shakily at the lion. "You were right, Scar. Life is working against me."

The scarred monarch smiled at the memory, but made no reply. Instead, he said, "Come, I'll take you back to Pride Rock. I'll get my... friends to dispose of that." He flicked his tail at Khali's body to show what he meant. Zira nodded silently. She leaned against him as they left the body, Nuka trailing behind them.

* * *

Yay, two chapters in one day! Actually, I just came back home from Williamsburg, Virginia, and I managed to write three chaps whilst I was there, so expect the next one to be posted soon.

I have been waiting to write this chapter for ages. It was very satisfying to kill off Khali, despite any effect it might have on Zira's sanity. Now he's gone, and Zira can have peace in her life... for now. You all already know how the story ends.

Zira, Scar, Nuka, hyenas, Tojo, Mheetu, birds (c) Disney

Khali, Penda (c) Me


	31. Homecoming

There it was. Pride Rock. The great gray stone jutted into the sky, imposing in its grandness. Zira looked on the achingly familiar sight with warmth in her heart. Finally, after a long year of being lost, she was home.

Scar said with a smile, "Welcome back." The King looked at the rock with pride shining in his eyes, along with some dark, twisted emotion that Zira had no name for.

He led the skeletal lioness to Pride Rock, allowing her to lean against him. Nuka trailed after them, silent but eager. He was a little shaken from watching his mother kill his father, but whatever grief he felt for his cruel father was overshadowed by concern for his mother. She was so thin, so weak. He wondered anxiously if she had strength enough to make it to Pride Rock.

Scar helped the lioness ascend Pride Rock. He called out to the rest of the Pride, "Everybody, come out and greet an old friend." Lionesses came out of the cave and from sitting on the edge of Pride Rock, looking at Zira curiously. Hyenas came too, to Zira's surprise. She backed away, ready to flee the creatures, but Scar stopped her with a paw. He told her softly, "Don't be afraid, Zira. They obey me. They would not think to hurt you." Satisfied with his words, Zira turned her attention to the Pride. She recognized some; there was Nyonda, her old hunting instructer. Sarabi was there too, and Salimu, Shetani, Shinda, and Penda. But there were plenty of unfamiliar ones as well, and the three that Zira cared about most were absent as well. Her heart sank. _How much has changed since I left?_

Sarafina heard Scar's call from inside the cave. _What does he mean by "old friend?"_ she wondered. She got slowly to her paws, taking care not to put too much weight on her broken leg. It had been three months since she had saved Tojo. Mheetu and his half-brother lay on either side of Sarafina, both asleep, the birds perched on and around them. Tojo had a line of pale reddish-brown mane running down his back, and Mheetu had bright reddish-brown mane on his head. Both had grown to be a little shorter than Sarafina. Soon, they would surpass her.

Tojo was woken by Sarafina stirring. He looked up at her with some concern. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sarafina nodded. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go see what Scar wants."

Tojo got instantly to his paws. "I'll come with you." He offered. Sarafina opened her mouth to protest, but the cub said firmly, "You shouldn't be walking around too much on that leg. What if you collapse?"

Sarafina sighed. "Very well." Her leg had healed, but it still was painful to walk on. Rafiki had told her that she would have a limp for the rest of her life. Strangely enough, she didn't mind. She was by no means old yet, but she had hunted and fought more than her fair share. Now at last was a chance for peace, even if it came with the price of her leg. She leaned slightly on Tojo as she made her way out of the cave. She gasped as she saw the skeletal tan lioness leaning against the King. A single, stunned word slipped from her mouth. "Zira."

Nala was walking beside Vunja, Kuuma, Sarabi and Penda. They had just returned from an unsucessful hunt, and they were all in a poor mood. As they climbed onto Pride Rock, Nala noticed the skinny tan lioness leaning against King Scar. She was wondering who she was when she heard Sarafina speak a single word. "Zira."

She looked upon the skeletal lioness with interest. She remembered her mother telling her the heart-rending story of this strong lioness. She remembered the horror and sympathy she had felt upon hearing of the death of her father, the loss of Dania, and the depression of her mother.

Now she looked upon the lioness with both sympathy and unease. Zira was leaning against Scar, a slight smile on her face. In turn, the King looked upon the skeletal lioness with unusual warmth in his eyes. Nala wasn't sure what it meant, but she didn't like it. More support for Scar could only mean trouble.

She thought darkly, _Scar has been overhunting these lands for too long. Someone has to stop him._

Zira leaned against Scar, exhaustion and hunger making her almost too weak to stand. But she felt as though all her strength was renewed when she heard the familiar voice speak her name. "Zira."

She turned to look at the speaker. The cream-colored lioness had scars marking her front left? leg, which she held above the ground. She leaned against a dark gold cub, with blue eyes identical to Runju's. She replied to the single word with another. "Sarafina."

The two lionesses rushed over to each other, soon joined by an overjoyed Vunja and Kuuma. Zira purred as she was greeted by the three lions who meant the most to her. Sarafina exclaimed, "Great Kings, I thought I'd never see you again!" Vunja and Kuuma said nothing, simply purring loudly.

Zira looked at her best friend with concern. Sarafina had lost some weight, and she still held her scarred leg up off the ground. Zira asked her friend with concern, "What happened? You look like you got dragged through a thorn bush the wrong way."

Sarafina responded imediatly, "And you look like you haven't eaten in months. Hasn't Khali been feeding you propperly?" She joked feebley, knowing full well it probably was the other way around.

Zira stiffened at the mention of her mate, her eyes flashing with anger for a moment. "I don't want to talk about Khali." She said with a soft snarl.

Sarafina was surprised by the brief flash of hatred in her eyes. "Alright." She agreed easily.

Zira felt bad about her flash of temper, but just the thought of the lion she had killed made her blood boil.

Each lioness looked at each other and thought, _What has happened to you, my friend?_

* * *

Yay, another happy chapter. And yes, the third chapter of the day. It might be a while before the next one, 'cause there's a project coming up in english class that I want to focus on. But then againg, I already started the next one, so who knows? Anyway, Sarafina's gonna be fine, but she's crippled for life. Who said happiness didn't come with a price? This also explains why she doesn't show up during the battle. As for Zira... to be honest, I'm still trying to work out why she wasn't there.

Zira, Scar, Tojo, Mheetu, Tama, Sarafina, Nala, Nuka, birds, hyenas (c) Disney

Salimu, Nyonda, Shetani, Shinda, Penda, Kuuma, Vunja (c) Me


	32. Distrust and Friendship

Tojo sat beside Mheetu, watching Zira and Sarafina conversing inside the cave. He watched the skeletal lioness with both sympathy and slight distrust. He didn't know much about the lioness, but there was something in her eyes that he didn't trust. Some kind of darkness.

Five of the birds sat on and around Tojo. Cheki was perched on Mheetu's head. The blind bird had grown close to Mheetu in the last few months, and the two were rarely seen apart. Ruka, who was perched on Tojo's head, remarked to the dark golden cub, "Sarafina seems happy to see this lioness. Do you know who she is?" The birds were about adolescence now, and could speak fluently.

It was Mheetu has answered. "That's Zira. Mom and her grew up together here. She left to be the Queen of some far-off Pride a while ago."

Nya, who was perched on Tojo's shoulder, commented, "She's skinny as a twig. Poor thing probably hasn't eaten in days."

Nyota, who was on Tojo's back, said in a fierce voice, "I heard what that jerk of a mate did to her. I wish I could get my talons on that bastard."

Ruka shook his head. "You're too late for that. Scar already took care of him, from what Sarabi told me."

Amka, who stood on the ground by Tojo's paws, added in a low voice, "Got what he deserved then, didn't he?"

Vezi, who was perched on Tojo's paw, said with a grin, "Lucky for him it was Scar who got to him and not Nyonda. Woe betide anyone who suffers her wrath." His tone was mocking, but his smile was kind.

Nyota fluffed out her chest with mock pride. "You know it."

Tojo cut in, "I'm a little worried about Zira though. Do you think we should trust her?"

Ruka shrugged. "Why not?"

Tojo hesitated. "I don't know. There's just something about her I don't trust."

From his perch on Mheetu's head, Cheki said wisely, "She's been through a lot. No doubt she'll act strange for a while, but she'll get over it once she's been in the Pride long enough."

Tojo shrugged. "I hope you're right." He had become very close to Sarafina in the last few months, viewing her as a truer mother than Shinda, who had barely spoken to him since he had forgiven Sarafina. He would kill anyone who hurt her.

Zira listened in silence as Sarafina recounted what had happened since she'd left. The death of her mother wasn't all that much of a blow. Shari had never been that much of a mother to her. The deaths of Ahadi and Uru were more of a blow, if she was honest with herself. They had pretty much raised her after Nyeusi died.

She listened with growing sympathy as Sarafina told her about Runju's betrayal. She dug her claws into the ground, wishing she could rip him to shreds for what he'd done. The thought scared her.  
"I'm sorry, Sarafina." She said at the end of the story. "I wish I could have been there for you."

Sarafina shook her head. "I think I can safely say that you had a far worse time of it. I still can't believe what Khali did to you." Zira looked away, a blaze of hatred flashing briefly in her eyes. She had told Scar about Khali's abuse of her, and he had told it to the rest of the Pride at her request.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said in a low voice that held a hint of a snarl.

Sarafina nodded. "Alright. But tell me if you do."

Zira smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She said softly. She laid her head on her paws. "I'm just grateful that Scar let us join."

To Zira's surprise, Sarafina chuckled. "As if there was any chance he wouldn't."

Zira looked at her friend, puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sarafina looked at her friend in surprise. "You mean you haven't noticed the way he looks at you?" She said nothing about how Scar had confessed his feelings about Zira to her the day she'd had Nala.

Zira tipped her head in question. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

Sarafina tried to surpess a grin. "Oh come on, Zira. It's perfectly obvious that he's completely in love with you!"

The dark tan lioness gaped at her friend, stunned. She flattened her ears against her head and snapped, "That's ridiculous!" She had spoken more sharply than she'd meant to, but the idea had truly surprised her.

Sarafina laughed, unfazed. "I can assure you it's not. Try asking him sometime." Zira still looked defensive, so she added, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Zira. You're the one who told me that."

Zira snorted. "I was also the one who told you to go out with Runju, who betrayed you." She reminded her friend bluntly.

The former rouge sighed. "Just think about it, alright?"

Zira gave a faint nod. The two friends fell into a compatible silence, staring out into the Pride Lands.

* * *

As you can see, returning home won't be entirely easy for Zira. Where would the fun be in that? *is shot*

Anyway, I'll be posting at least four more chapters today if I can. I've already got them all written. Also, you know how I said there were five boy birds and one girl bird? Yeah well, I lied. Sorry about that.

Zira, Tojo, Sarafina, Mheetu, Scar (c) Disney

Ruka, Amka, Nya, Nyota, Vezi, Khali, Shinda (c) Me


	33. Advice

It was several days after Zira had rejoined the Pride. Scar was lounging inside the cave of Pride Rock. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were there too, squabbling over a hunk of gazelle meat. Zazu was locked behind the ribcage of a young zebra, for attempting to track down Toka some days ago.

Scar called out irritably to the arguing hyenas, "Could you three be so kind as to _shut up_?" He felt irritable, and with good reason. The lionesses were getting restless; he knew this. An uprising had gone from a dismissible improbability to a genuine cause for concern.

Banzai called out irritably to the King, "It ain't my fault! Ed's hogging the whole thing!" Ed said nothing, only giving a goofy grin and a giggle as a reply.

Scar said in a low voice, "I hardly care who's fault it is. Just give me some peace and quiet, before I detach your head from your shoulders."

Banzai commented bluntly and sarcastically, "You're in a good mood. Sheesh, did that new lioness put termites in your nest or something?"

Scar stiffened, his eyes blazing with fury. "She did nothing of the sort!"

Shenzi snapped at Banzai. "You're an idiot Banzai. Anyone with eyes can see that he's head over paws in love with her." There was a shrewd light in the matriarch's eyes.

The King snapped defensively, "I am not!"

Shenzi chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're your friends, remember?" When Scar simply rolled his eyes, she continued, "Listen, if you want advice, just ask. We're here to help."

Scar looked down at the hyena with a condescending glare. "Advice from you? How could a hyena like you possibly give advice on this, pray tell?"

Shenzi grinned at the King. "I may be a hyena, but I'm also a girl. I know how a girl thinks, better than these two idiots." She looked disdainfully at the squabbling hyenas.

After a long pause, Scar asked quietly, "What advice can you give?"

"What do you think?"

This question, asked anxiously by Zira, was directed at Rafiki. The old baboon had made a rare appearance at Pride Rock at the lioness's request. She had been suffering from stomach cramps and vomiting. Deep in her heart, she knew exactly what the problem was, but every fiber of her body screamed in protest of it.

The monkey sighed, lowering his head. "You are expecting cubs, Zira. I am very sorry. Dere's not'ing I can do."

Zira closed her eyes. Most lions would view this news as a cause for celebration. But then again, most lions hadn't been terrorized by their mate for a full year. "Can't you do _anything_? Check me again, maybe it was a mistake!" She pleaded desperately.

Rafiki shook his head mournfully. "I am sorry. What's done is done. I will help all I can when de time comes."

Zira's temper flared. "That's not good enough!" She snarled fiercely.

"Zira."

Both Zira and Rafiki turned to see who had spoken. Scar stood a few paces away, an unreadable expression on his face. He addressed the monkey smoothly, "I wish to speak to Zira alone, if you don't mind."

Rafiki narrowed his eyes at the King for a long moment, then gave a stiff nod. Without another word, he turned and sauntered away, not giving the King and the lioness a second glance.

Scar waited until the baboon had disappeared before turning to Zira with a softer look in his eyes. "Are you alright? Did Rafiki say something to upset you?"

Zira gave a soft smile, touched by his concern. "No, nothing like that. It's just..." She hung her head, despair overwhelming her. "I'm expecting cubs, Scar. _His_cubs." Scar said nothing, but his eyes hardened at the mention of Khali. "I... I don't know what to do. Nuka is bad enough." She whispered.

She felt Scar's shoulder brush against hers, offering her support. "They're not his cubs." He said simply.

Zira lifted her head to look at him, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Scar repeated simply, "They are not his cubs. They are your cubs. Khali is dead. What does it matter that his blood runs through their veins? It is you who will birth them, you who will raise them. They are your cubs."

Zira considered his words in silence. He was right, she realized. Her cubs would never know their father. They would never learn hatred from him or suffer from his anger. It was too late for Nuka; he was his father's son. These cubs were _hers_, and she would fight to make sure they stayed hers. "You're right. As usual. I don't know what I'd do without you, Scar."

Scar hesitated, then said in a voice almost too soft for her to hear, "It's me who would be lost without you."

Zira stared at Scar, not sure she'd heard right. "Pardon?"

The King looked startled, as though he hadn't expected her to hear him. "Er... nothing. Say, would you, uh, want to go hunting tomorrow?" There was a gentle, hesitant emotion in his eyes that Zira could not name.

Zira hesitated, her heart beating like a woodpecker. She berated herself, _Why am I getting myself so worked up? He just wants to help me get reacquainted with Pride life, that's all._She nodded. "Sure."

Scar seemed relieved somehow, though Zira could not fathom why. "Great." After a pause, he told her apologetically, "I've got to go. Shenzi said earlier that she wanted to talk to me." He hesitated, then touched noses with her briefly. He pulled back quickly and bounded away, into the cave.

Shenzi, who had been watching, was waiting inside the cave with a grin on her face. "Not bad for a lion." She teased the King.

Scar was less certain. "Are you sure I didn't scare her off?" He asked anxiously.

Shenzi sighed, shaking her head sadly. "You've got a lot to learn, your highness. Don't worry, I'm here to help."

* * *

All I have to say is that the idea of Scar going to Shenzi for romantic advice was too hilarious and adorably pathetic to not put in this story.

Scar, Zira, Nuka, Sarafina, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (c) Disney

Toka, Khali (c) Me


	34. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

It was a few months after Zira's return. Tojo had begun to grow a small mane, and Mheetu had a line of mane running down his chest and back. Chumvi looked much the same as Tojo. Nuka was beginning to grow some mane on his head, and he was as tall as his mother's shoulder. His fur continued to be a tangled mess, and the scarcity of prey kept him almost as thin as he'd been when they'd been with Khali.

Tojo and Mheetu were laying under the shade of Sarafina's old tree, discussing Scar. The birds were perched on the branches above them, listening and occasionally contributing.

Mheetu told his brother, "I think Zira's arrival has really been helping him, Tojo."

Tojo shook his head. "It's put him in a better mood, I'll give him that. But what good is that to the rest of the Pride? The hyenas still have the full run of the land, and he still hasn't addressed the prey scarcity.

Mheetu sighed. "Or the drought." He added gloomily.

Tojo nodded unhappily. "If he doesn't do something soon, we're going to starve."

His half brother attempted to defend the monarch. "The problem isn't even Scar. It's the hyenas. They were so excited to be in the Pride Lands that they overhunted, gorging themselves for the first time and wasting what food they couldn't eat. The rest of the prey got scared off by the drought."

Tojo reminded his brother, "And who was it that brought the hyenas here in the first place? Scar should have done something to control them; he's the King. All he's done since he took over was order us around and force the lionesses to overhunt."

Mheetu shook his head. "He's gotten better lately."

His half-brother was about to respond when they heard a voice calling their names. The brothers looked up to see Sarabi padding towards them, sadness in her eyes. Tojo asked the former Queen anxiously, "What's wrong?"

Sarabi told the young lions gravely, "I should have told you this earlier, but I wasn't sure if I was right. You two must leave the Pride."

The brothers gaped at the former Queen. "What?" They exclaimed in unison.

Sarabi explained sadly, "Haven't you wondered why all the males in the pride except for Scar have disappeared?Ahadi died, Mufasa died, Fahari died, and Toka got chased out. Don't you find that at all suspicious?"

Tojo and Mheetu swapped a glance. Mheetu asked the Queen incredulously, "Are you saying that Scar had something to do with that?"

Sarabi sighed. "I don't know."

She admitted wearily. "Maybe it was Scar, maybe it was the hyenas, and maybe it was just chance. But what I do know is that it's not safe for you here anymore. Even if Scar wasn't responsible, you have to admit that it would be in his best interests if you were disposed of. The hyenas would be glad to get rid of you."

Tojo felt his heart freeze. To leave his home, his family, and never return?"Why can't we just rise up and overthrow Scar?" He asked desperately.

Sarabi shook her head. "We can't prove that Scar did anything wrong. Without proper proof, only about half the Pride would support you. It is best if you just go. Either way, the Pride would not accept a son of Runju as the King."

Tojo recognized the truth in her words, and judging by the resignation on Mheetu's face, so did he. The young lion sighed. "Very well. We will leave tonight."

Mheetu nodded in silent aggreement. It went without saying that they would go together. The two half-brothers had grown as close as any full brothers. You rarely saw one without the other anymore.

It was later that night. Tojo was walking back to Pride Rock when he saw Shinda resting alone in the tall grass. She looked up at him. "Hello son." She said a little coolly.

Tojo looked down at his mother, a mixture of pity and disgust in his heart, but mostly there was the love of a son who has been separated from his mother. "I've missed you."

Shinda narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure." The disdain she usually presented so well was weak and fake in her voice, and there was a gentleness in her eyes.

Tojo looked around to see if they were being watched, then told his mother quietly, "I'm leaving the Pride Lands. Tonight." Sadness flashed briefly in Shinda's eyes, but was gone in the next moment. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Shinda looked at her son, weariness in her eyes. "You forgave her." She said simply.

Tojo replied, "Yes, I did."

Shinda looked half confused, half resigned. "Why?"

The young lion sighed. "Because I was tired of fighting." He told her.

Shinda nodded slightly to herself, as if confirming his answer. Then she looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'll miss you."

Tojo allowed himself a smile. "You too." Mother and son touched noses for a brief moment, then he turned away, continuing on towards Pride Rock, not giving his pitiful mother a second glance.

Sarafina was waiting for the brothers at Pride Rock, a full-grown Nala by her side. Chumvi was there too, saying goodbye to his mother, Penda, and his sister, Kula. The crippled lioness leaned forward and rubbed muzzles with both of the young lions. "I'm so proud of both of you." She purred. "I know you'll be fine." She shifted her gaze to look at the birds that were perched on Tojo and Mheetu. "Take care of these two."

Ruka, ever their leader, nodded solemnly. "We will."

Tojo rubbed muzzles with the lioness who had become a mother to him. "Goodbye, Sarafina. I will never forget that you saved my life."

Sarafina smiled but made no answer.

Nala touched noses with each of her brothers. She looked at Tojo with complete acceptance in her eyes. "Good luck, brother." She said.

Sarafina nudged Tojo's shoulder with her nose. "Go on now, before they see you."

The two brothers descended Pride Rock, turning for a moment to look at their family before turning and bounding away, running side by side.

Nala and Sarafina watched the brothers leave in silence. A few moments later, Chumvi departed as well, going in a different direction.

Nala asked her mother, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Sarafina nodded. "They're strong. I know they'll be fine. They will be great Kings of some far-off kingdom some day." She hoped with all her heart her words were true.

She never saw those sons of Runju again.

* * *

This is the last time we'll be seeing Tojo or Mheetu in this fanfiction. Sorry, but I couldn't keep them around, since neither appear in Lion King or Simba's Pride. I am, however, considering writing a seperate fanfiction just about them once Fall to Hatred is done. Tell me if you like the idea or not, cause if enough people say yes, I'll write it.

And yes, I stole the title from the song by Shinedown.

Tojo, Mheetu, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zira, Scar, Ahadi, hyenas, Chumvi, Nala (c) Disney

Ruka, Khali, Shinda, Runju, Toka, Fahari (c) Me


	35. Celebrating Life

It was three days after Tojo, Mheetu, and Chumvi left the Pride. King Scar had said very little about the whole affair, remarking only that the three would face death if they ever set paw over his borders again.

Zira was by now heavily pregnant. She spent most of her time with Scar, roaming the Pride Lands with him. They spoke at length about growing up in the Pride Lands, things they had encountered since she had left, and what the future might hold. Scar told her about Mufasa and Simba's deaths in the stampede, and Ahadi's lonely death of some illness. She felt sympathy for all his losses, but somehow, she felt as though he didn't feel too much grief over any of it.

The King seemed different to her from the gentle cub she'd once known, or even the bitter adolescent she'd last seen. He was distant, even with her, and seemed loathe to talk about Mufasa or Simba. When once he had been angry and bitter, now he was cool and reserved, his eyes hinting at some darker emotion. The only lion he was ever kind or even polite around was generally Zira, although he treated her sisters and Sarafina with a grudging respect.

Zira was glad to be able to spend time with her friend once more, but something had clearly changed about Sarafina. She seemed wiser now, having cast off the carefree attitude of her youth. The treachery of Runju had not embittered her, but rather made her calmer, warier. She also spent an annoying amount of time with Sarabi, the one who had taunted Zira numerous times. She complained a few times to Sarafina about it, but soon stopped, realizing her friend would not be swayed.

Scar was the only one who seemed to truly understand her. If ever she felt the need to rant about the cruelty of Khali, Scar was the one she turned to. Sarafina and her sisters expressed sympathy, but offered nothing but empty words of comfort, telling her that it was over now, that it was in the past. Sarafina gently reprimanded the princess whenever she hinted at revenge. Only Scar truly understood the fury that boiled in her blood whenever Khali's name was spoken, the hatred in her heart whenever she saw Nuka, or the unsatisfied urge for revenge.

Little by little, Zira realized that she was falling in love with the King. Sarafina's words returned to her. _"Oh come on, Zira. It's perfectly obvious that he's completely in love with you!"_Was it true? Could it be possible that the scarred lion loved her as well? Her own love for him frightened her. She had loved another once, and he had betrayed her. But Scar had saved her life. She wrestled with these tormenting thoughts day and night, unsure of what to do.

The day came when she was relaxing in the cave with Kuuma, Vunja, and Sarafina. She had been listening to them speak with detached attention when a fierce pain gripped her stomach. She let out a gasp of pain, her claws digging into the ground. The three lionesses looked at her, startled. "What's wrong?" Vunja asked worriedly.

Zira realized immediately what was happening. "The cubs." She managed to gasp. "The cubs are coming."

Vunja's eyes widened slightly. "I'll go get Rafiki." She bounded quickly out of the cave. The baboon had been staying fairly close to Pride Rock during the last few weeks of Zira's pregnancy.

Vunja soon returned, with both Rafiki and King Scar in tow. The King rushed to Zira's side, fear dancing in his brilliant green eyes. "You're going to be fine." He said in a weak voice, obviously trying to convince himself as much as her. "Don't worry, I'm here."

This birth was different from Nuka's birth. Back then, she had been completely alone, with no one to help her through the pain and the fear. Now she was surrounded by friends, who all loved her.

At the end of it, there were two cubs lying by Zira's side, both bigger and plumper than Nuka had been at his birth. The firstborn was a female, who looked stunningly like Dania. The tuft of fur on her head was bigger, her nose was shaped like Zira's, and her eyes were blue instead of gold, but those were the only differences. Zira felt love well up in her heart at the sight of this cub. _I'll make sure you won't meet Dania's fate._

The second one was a dark brown male. He had a darker version of Shari's green eyes, and he had Nyeusi's face and mane. But his coloring was strange; she had not seen it in her family before. Perhaps it came from Mohatu, or some relative of Khali's.

Scar looked down at the cubs withal gentle gaze. "You see? They aren't Khali's cubs at all." The King hesitated, then said in a quiet voice, "If you would allow it, I would like to name one of them my heir."

Zira gaped at the King, stunned. "H-heir? Over any cubs you will have?"

Scar nodded. "It is your bloodlines which is royal, not mine. Besides, I know you will raise them to be great rulers. Now, which one do you want to be my heir? The firstborn?"

After scrambling to collect her scattered thoughts, Zira shook her head. "No, make it the male. He is the lastborn, like you. You can name him if you want."

King Scar looked down at the male thoughtfully. "What do you think of Kovu?"

Zira smiled fondly at her son. "I like it. And Vitani for the female."

Sarafina smiled down at her friend. "They're beautiful, my friend."

Zira nodded distractedly, her happiness melting away. Thoughts of the trials she had suffered, and that Sarafina and Scar had suffered, raced suddenly through her mind. She realized how utterly helpless age was to defend her cubs. Wild panic seized her in her exhausted state.

She lifted her head, swinging it to look at Kuuma, Vunja, Sarafina, and Scar in turn. "Please." She begged in a hoarse whisper. "Please protect my cubs. W-whatever happens to me, don't let my cubs suffer. Protect then from harm. Please promise me now that you'll do all in your power to defend them."

All four of them looked startled by her sudden change in mood. Kuuma was the first to speak. She laid a comforting paw on Zira's shoulder and told her simply, "I promise." Vunja and Sarafina echoed her promise with equal sincerity.

Scar told the exhausted princess in a low voice, "I would die for them."

Zira felt relief crash over her. All was well. Her cubs were safe. She murmured a soft, "Thank you." then laid her head on the ground once more, falling prey to a heavy sleep. As the four lions stood protectively over the mother and her cubs, no one noticed Nuka sitting in a far corner of the den, watching the scene with jealousy burning in his eyes.

* * *

Now we know that Khali is the father of all three of Zira's children. I know I probably could have been a bit more creative than that, but whatever, it works. Besides, who says I don't have something else up my sleeve? Oh, and that promise to keep Zira's cubs safe? You might wanna remember that; it's kind of important. (and I just stole that from Tangled.)

Zira, Sarafina, Scar, Chumvi, Tojo, Mheetu, Mufasa, Ahadi, Simba, Sarabi, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, Rafiki (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Khali (c) Me


	36. The Coronation

It was a few days after the cubs had been born. There had been a presentation ceremony, with Rafiki holding Kovu out on top of Pride Rock for all the kingdom to see. Zira had been so proud that she had hardly noticed the reluctant applause. Her son was going to be King; that was all she knew.

She and Scar were walking through the Pride Lands together. They were discussing trivial things like Doa and Kata becoming full hunters and Nyomda's new cubs when the King asked abruptly, "Are you okay with me choosing Kovu as my heir?"

Zira was puzzled by his sudden question. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's an honor I never could have expected."

Scar tipped his head in question. "Never? But you are a princess, the daughter of a King."

The princess narrowed her eyes and replied irritably, "That doesn't mean I can automatically expect my life to be perfect. You and I both know that. We had to work for all that we have now. You're the one who taught me that."

The scarred King nodded. "True enough. But we've won now. We're the ones on top. I have a kingdom and a Pride under my command, and you..." He trailed off, the confidence fading from his expression. He lowered his head in an almost shy manner, if the King could even feel such a thing.

Zira prompted him a curiously, "And I... what?"

Scar looked at the lioness with longing and some other gentle emotion in his eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, but I wasn't sure... I mean, I didn't know how to ask..." He sighed, then said in a quiet voice, "Will you be my Queen?"

Zira gaped at the King, stunned. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. "Q-queen? You want _me_to be your Queen? But... but why would...?"

Scar sighed, forcing himself to look straight into her eyes. Zira felt dizzy as she looked into his serious green gaze, unable to look away. "Because I love you, Zira."

The princess felt her heart falter and pause for a moment, before exploding into a quick, ecstatic tempo. _He loves me... Scar loves me..._That was the only coherent thought she could manage. The love in his eyes was so strong that it made her head spin just to look at them. She was thrilled, and yet... the memory of those words being spoken in a different voice was too vivid.

Scar saw the hesitation in her eyes and said quickly, "Of course, I'll understand if you say no. I understand about Khali, and how hard it is for you to trust people. And I'll understand if you don't love me. I probably shouldn't have asked."

Zira shook her head slowly, her scattered thoughts scrambling to form a coherent train of thought. "No, I... I do love you." The joy that lit up on the King's scarred face was indescribable. "I've been through a lot with Khali, and I'm not as trusting as I was before. I don't know if I can promise to trust you as a mate."

Scar said in a soft voice, "I may have done wrong in my life. But believe me when I say this; I will never hurt you, Zira. I don't know if I'll always be able to protect you, but I will never do anything to hurt you. I'm not Khali. He's gone, and now we can move past that together." He hesitated. "That is, if you want."

The princess nodded, soothed by his solemn oath. "I do." She replied with a warm smile.

It was the second ceremony of the week. Zira was waiting several paces away from Pride Rock's edge, waiting for the ceremony begin. She could hear the impatient muttering of the sparse crowd below, but that didn't bother her. In a few minutes, she was going to become Queen of the Pride Lands.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Rafiki was seen walking through the crowd towards Pride Rock, Sarabi and Scar trailing after him. He led the lions onto the rock. The ceremony had begun.

Scar stepped past Rafiki, as he had already had a coronation. He stood at the edge of Pride Rock and roared out to his subjects. There was some faint cheering from the hyenas and jackals, but the lionesses said nothing. No prey animals had attended the ceremony, for they were too scared of being attacked by the starving hyenas.

Rafiki bowed before Zira, then pointed his staff at Sarabi. The former Queen looked at Zira with an unreadable expression. After a few moments, she sank into a graceful bow, giving her title as Queen to Zira.

Her heart pounding with both fear and excitement, Zira came to stand at the edge of Pride Rock, beside Scar. Together, they roared out to their subjects, finalizing the transition of monarchs. Zira was now Queen of the Pride Lands.

It was a few hours after King Scar and Queen Zira had roared at the edge of Pride Rock. Sarafina was sleeping on the edge of Pride Rock, her dreams filled with Mheetu and Tojo, when she felt someone prodding her awake. She opened her eyes to see Nala standing in front of her, grim determination in her green-blue eyes. "I'm leaving Pride Rock." She told her mother in a hoarse whisper.

Sarafina looked around to see if anyone was listening, but they were all asleep in the cave. She replied in a low voice, "Why? You know that if you leave, Scar won't let you come back."

Nala straightened, drawing herself up to her full height. "That's why I have to go." She whispered firmly. "Scar's getting out of control. If we don't do something soon, everyone's going to starve. We need help to overpower Scar."

Sarafina felt a flash of fear for Scar. Although he was a neglectful and somewhat cruel King, he was still her friend. "Please don't do this. Zira is the Queen now. She'll be able to get the hyenas under control."

Nala frowned at her mother, her eyes flashing with impatience. "Zira has been with the Pride for months now, and she hasn't done a thing. I know she's your friend Mom, but she's in love with Scar. She'll believe him over you, and you know it. I have to stop Scar now, before he gets any more powerful."

Sarafina felt despair in her heart at the truth in Nala's words. She sighed, then rubbed muzzles with her daughter. "Very well. Go with luck, Nala. But if it is at all possible, don't kill Scar. His life has been hard; he deserves mercy."

Nala sighed. "I will try. Goodbye Mom." With those words, the lioness turned and bounded silently off of Pride Rock, her creamy pelt shining silver in the moonlight as she shrank into the distance.

* * *

So we're almost at the end of The Lion King. Don't worry, I won't end Fall to Hatred 'till Zira dies. If you're wondering why Scar is so OOC, it's because Zira brings out the good in him. Or that's my excuse anyway.

Zira, Nala, Scar, Sarabi, Sarafina, Kovu, Rafiki (c) Disney

Khali (c) Me


	37. The Queen's Grief

It was two weeks after Nala left the Pride. Zira, Sarafina, Vunja, and Kuuma were hanging out by Sarafina's old tree one night. It had been a long walk for the cripple, but she had insisted on accompanying her friends on their walk. Zira was concerned for her crippled friend; she was so much weaker than she used to be. And now all of her cubs were gone. She couldn't imagine losing Kovu or Vitani.

The four friends were chatting lightly when it happened. Sarafina was the first one to see the smoke. "Oh Great Kings above." The cripple breathed, her eyes widening in fear.

Zira turned to see what Sarafina was looking at, her own heart stopping for a moment. Smoke was rising from Pride Rock in the distance.

The four lionesses started racing towards Pride Rock, even the crippled Sarafina, who hobbled along as quickly as she could. Zira felt a flash of irritation at the slow speed that Sarafina was making them run at. "Hurry up!" She screamed at the cripple. Vunja, Kuuma, and Sarafina all looked stunned at her tone, but Zira ignored them, turning her attention once more to Pride Rock. Her heart pounded in fear as she ran. _Please don't let my cubs be in danger._

They finally reached Pride Rock, finding chaos when they arrived. The lionesses and hyenas were locked in fierce combat, snarling and screaming in fury. Zira took one look at the ongoing battle and told her sisters, "Get Sarafina to the cave." She knew that her injured friend would stand no chance against an angry hyena. "I'll go find Scar."

Kuuma nodded, and she and Vunja herded Sarafina into the cave. Zira turned and scanned the battle scene, searching for her mate. She tried to figure out what had happened. Evidently, some of the more restless lionesses had decided to rise up against the hyenas, and the rest had followed suit. But where was Scar?

As lightning flashed brightky, Zira noticed a golden male lion that looked eerily like Mufasa chasing Scar along a rock ledge. Gathering all her strength, she bolted past the fighting and leaped onto the ledge, following the two lions. At the end of the trail, however, a wall of flame blocked her way. She stood behind it, frustrated. She heard Scar say with fear, "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?"

An angry, unfamiliar voice growled, "No Scar. I'm not like you."

Zira was puzzled. _This lion is Scar's nephew? That must mean... he's Simba._

Scar's voice came again, confirming her guess. "Oh Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, uh, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Simba's voice was cold and unforgiving. "Run. Run away Scar. And never return."

Cold fear shot through Zira's heart at these words. She was about to leap through the flames to help Scar, consequences be damned, when she felt weight drop onto her back and teeth sinking into the back of her neck. She fell forward onto her chest with a grunt, turning her head to see a hyena glaring down at her. With a furious snarl, she swiped at it with claws extended.

The two battled for a while, both snarling angrily. Neither noticed Simba pass them, his expression relieved. They were too focused on the combat at hand. Zira finally bested the hyena, sending it racing away with its tail between its legs.

Zira turned and leaped through the wall of flame, ignoring her singed fur. To her dismay, both Simba and Scar were gone. She looked from side to side wondering where they could have gone. Then her gaze was drawn to the edge of the cliff. She walked slowly to the edge, her legs stiff from fear. She looked out over the edge, letting out a scream of horror. There, on the rocky ground several feet below, lay the dead body of her beloved King Scar.

She scrambled down the rocky cliff, her heart recognizing the truth, her brain screaming in protest. _He can't be dead... He can't be dead... He can't be dead..._

Zira slid to a halt in front of Scar's body. "Scar? Scar, get up! Please get up! Scar, don't do this to me!" But it was in vain. The scarred King lay motionless at her paws, never to rise again. "He told you he was going to let you live! That traitor Simba, he said he would let you go! He must have thrown you down here to the hyenas after you turned to leave!" She spoke these words with a kind of feverish fury.

Queen Zira collapsed, burying her face in Scar's mane. She sobbed her heart out, all the pain and misery she had ever suffered pouring out of her. Nyeusi's murder, Dania's death, Shari's long-drawn depression, Khali's abuse, and now Scar's murder all swam before her eyes. Every heartbreak she had ever suffered came back to her as her heart broke anew.

As the flames died and the rain began to pour down on the parched land, all lions rejoiced but one. The Queen lay crying over the body of the fallen King, her heart and her mind breaking as one.

* * *

You all knew it was coming. Now Zira's lost her parents, her sister, and both of her mates, one of which beat her. Sucks to be her.

Sarafina, Scar, Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Nala, Simba, dialouge between Simba and Scar (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma (c) Me


	38. The Queen's Fury

It was hours after the battle when Sarafina finally found Zira. The former Queen, for Nala had claimed the crown alongside Simba, was lying next to the body of her dead mate. She had long since stopped crying, but when she looked up at her friend, there was a deep sadness in her eyes, like everything she had ever worked for had just crashed down around her ears.

Sarafina took one look at her heartbroken friend and said in a soft voice, "Come on, let's get you home." When Zira made no reply, Sarafina nudged her shoulder, forcing the exhausted lioness to her feet. She let the unresponsive lioness lean on her as they made their way onto Pride Rock.

King Simba had by now come down from the edge and was standing by his mother, Sarabi, and his mate Queen Nala. Sarafina felt Zira stiffen next to her at the sight of the young King. A low rasp came from her throat. "Murderer."

Simba turned to look at the former Queen. "What was that?" He asked, surprised.

Sarafina nudged the exhausted lioness towards the cave. "Come on Zira, you can't do anything for Scar now." Vunja and Kuuma came out of the cave, their eyes filled with sympathy for their heartbroken sister. They led her into the cave, murmuring words of comfort.

Sarafina approached the new King and explained quietly, "That's Zira, Scar's mate."

Simba's eyes narrowed. "She was on Scar's side?"

Sarafina shook her head. "She never knew the truth about him. She loved him a lot, Simba. She's lost so much in her life. She was Nyeusi's daughter."

Simba looked surprised. "Vunja and Kuuma's sister?"

Sarafina nodded. "Please be kind of her, Simba. She's been through so much."

The King bowed his head. "I will. The time has come to put the past behind us."

The cream lioness smiled. "Thank you."

It was three days after Simba killed Scar and claimed the throne. Zira was lying alone underneath Sarafina's tree, her head on her paws. Her heart ached as it never had before.

She looked up, her voice scratchy as she whispered, "You said you'd never hurt me Scar. But you did. You left me alone." She closed her eyes, feeling tears leak out through her closed eyelids. "I'm so sorry, Scar. Sorry I couldn't save you."

In her broken state, she thought she could hear a voice speaking to her. _"You have failed me, Zira. You had a chance to save me and you didn't. But there is still time. Simba still lives, and he was foolish enough to trust you. All you have to do is kill him."_

Zira opened her eyes, looking down at her paws. She whimpered slightly as she imagined warm, sticky blood staining those paws; the blood of Khali and the blood of Simba. The voice in her head continued in a smooth purr, _"Simba is the cause of all your pain. It was his grandfather who did nothing to save __Nyeusi or Dania, and who urged you to leave with Khali. It was his father who ignored us as cubs and treated us like dirt. It was him who killed me and took me away from you. You can end that pain now. All you have to do is kill him."_

Zira let out a shaky moan, her eyes filling with tears. "Dania. My poor Dania. And now you're gone too." She let her long black claws slide out and dug them into the ground. "He will pay for this, Scar. I will male him suffer, I swear it."

_"Excellent."_ The voice purred. _"But how?"_

Zira snarled in a feverish voice, "I won't kill him. Death is too light a punishment for him. No, I'll make him suffer as I did. I'll rip his heart right out of his chest. I'll take away everything that he holds dear. I will make him wish that he'd never been born."

She trailed off, her mind lost in thought. If the rumors were right, the Queen was expecting cubs. Suddenly, Zira smiled cruelly, chuckling madly to herself. She knew exactly where the road to revenge lay. The dark voice inside her mind chuckled as well.

Two months later, Zira lay alone underneath Sarafina's tree, which is where she had made her home ever since Simba took over. She had only found out recently that she was expecting Scar's cubs, and she was waiting eagerly for them to be born. Her stomach was taut with pain, and she was completely alone, but she didn't care. The dark voice in her mind talked her through the pain, and she waited eagerly for the cub of her love to be born.

When the cub arrived, she turned to look at it eagerly. It was a she-cub with a coat that was a mix of Zira's dark tan and Scar's reddish-brown. She had a chin like Zira's but with longer fur, and eye-rings like Zira's. She had Scar's lanky build and a black tuft of fur on her tail like him. She had Zira's brown eyes, which would never open. The cub was a stillborn, born dead.

Zira nudged her daughter, fear in her heart. "Ishia?" She asked, naming the cub as well as trying to wake her. "Ishia, please get up." But it was no use. Ishia was gone.

She tilted her head back and let out a roar of grief and fury. The dark voice in her mind roared in unison, making it hard for her to think or feel anything. She finally dropped her head, laying it on her paws, but the voice in her head kept roaring and roaring.

A month after that, a new prince was born. Prince Kopa was Nala and Simba's pride and joy. When the day for his presentation came, every creature cheered in joy for the new prince.

All but one.

* * *

I've been wanting to do this for a while. Poor Zira's gone through hell; can you honestly blame her for going a little nuts? As for the voice in her head, yes that's supposed to be Scar, and yes she's just imagining it. Do you honestly think Scar would be cruel to Zira like that?

And in case you were wondering, why no, I did not base this scene on the song "No Good Deed" from Wicked, whatever do you mean? *whistles innocently*

Actually, this whole fanfic has components of Wicked, which was not my intention when I started it, I assure you.

Scar, Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi, Nala, Kopa, Simba, Mufasa, Ahadi (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Khali, Dania, Nyeusi, Ishia (c) Me


	39. Parting Ways

Two months went by. The young prince was growing rapidly, already larger than his father had been at that age. Kovu and Vitani were still smaller than him, although they were older.

Zira waited in silence, slowly growing madder and more furious. And yet she waited. Waited for the King and Queen to grow truly attached to the Prince. Waited for them to trust her. Waited for them to let their guard down. Waited.

Until one day, one glorious day, when Zira found herself alone with Kopa by Pride Rock. She had left her cubs by Sarafina's tree with Salimu and Jicho.

Zira approached the young prince with a warm smile. "Do you want to go for a walk, Kopa? I haven't really had a chance to spend any tine with my favorite grandnephew."

Kopa nodded, completely trusting. "Sure."

Zira led the cub through the Pride Lands, chatting idly with him to keep him from noticing where they were going.

The young prince said brightly, "Mom told me that I'm going to get a new brother or sister soon.

This news surprised Zira. She hadn't known the queen was expecting again. "Really? That's great news." She contemplated leading the cub back home and trying to take both cubs out at once at a later date, but rejected the idea almost immediately. It was too late to turn back now.

Suddenly, Kopa paused. "Where are we? I don't think I've ever been here before."

Zira circled to stand in front of him. "Few cubs your age have. One who did was my sister Dania." Grief and rage were bubbling under her pelt, but she pushed them away. "You would have liked her. She was shy, but very kind, and always willing to help others."

Her voice grew sad as she continued, "When she was about your age, she, Sarafina and I were walking across the fallen log when it broke from under our feet. Sara and I were already on the other side, but Dania didn't make it to us in time. She fell down into the river." Her voice shook slightly as she pushed on, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. The crocodiles had already torn her to pieces." The grief was almost overwhelming.

Kopa frowned, looking somewhat startled by Zira's reminiscent mood but sympathetic nonetheless. "I'm sorry." He told her.

Zira said shakily, "I lost my sister that day. I lost her, then I lost Scar." Fury blazed through her heart, and as she began to circle the cub, her voice turned hard. "I finally met someone who loved me, who made me forget my pain, and your good-for-nothing rat of a father came and took him from me." She could hear the anger creeping into her voice, though she was trying to suppress it. "You say you're sorry? Well you're not! But you will be!"

Zira could see the fear growing in Kopa's eyes. He tried to sneak past her, away from the river, but she circled quickly to stand in front of him. "You're not going anywhere, cub." The fury burst out of her like water breaking through a dam. She lunged at the cub, her claws tearing easily through his thin pelt. The prince let a yowl of pain, fear and shock dancing in his brown eyes.

Zira held him down with one paw, biting a good chunk off of his ear. The cub screamed, then bit down hard on her paw. She snarled in pain, the shook him off, blood dripping off of her paw.

The cub landed a little ways away, the breath knocked out of him by his hard landing. Zira leaped at him and grabbed him by the scruff, picking him up none to gently. Every step taut with rage, she walked over to the edge of the gorge, holding the cub above the foamy depths many feet below. She was shaking with grief and fury, and she was a moment away from dropping the prince into the river when something unexpected happened.

Kopa looked up at her, his brown eyes wide with terror and a strange, pleading look. "Please." he whispered. Zira hesitated, her mind instantly whirling with memories. Dania had looked at her the same way when she had been hanging onto the dirt wall, moments away from a violent, painful death. For a moment, Zira was at war with herself. The desire for revenge was being overpowered by the excruciating grief. As she looked down at Kopa, she saw no trace of his murderous father. All she saw were Dania's pleading eyes.

Zira turned and tossed the cub away from her, away from the gorge. He landed clumsily on his side but scrambled immediately to his paws, ready to bolt. For a moment, both lions stared at each other, panting heavily and eyes wide. Finally Zira took a threatening step towards the cub. "Run." She told the cub, echoing the words Simba had once spoken to Scar and, unbeknownst to her, vice versa. "Run away, Kopa. Run away and never return, or I swear to the Great Kings I'll kill you."

Kopa hesitated, then bounded off, his fur fluffed up in terror. Zira watched him go, uneasy that she hadn't been able to go through with her plan. Then she shook her head. The cub's survival was a small matter. After all, no one needed to know that he had survived.

Zira wandered a bit until she spotted a meerkat standing by a hole. She crouched down and crept forward silently, her tan pelt letting her blend into the sand well. She pounced and killed the meerkat with a quick blow to the neck. She then carried the creature's body to the edge of the gorge and tossed into the river far below. It hit the foamy water with a dull smack, and a few moments later, a green head emerged from the watery depth, clamped its jaws on the lifeless body, and dragged it beneath the surface. A few moments later, a dark red stain swirled up to the surface.

Her plan complete, Zira lifted her head and split her jaws open in a loud, challenging roar that echoed through the Pride Lands. She had no doubt that the King and Queen would hear her and come running to see what happened.

Just as she'd predicted, not a half hour had passed before Simba came running, almost the entire pride running behind him. Zira felt something like shame when she saw Sarafina among them, but lifted her head defiantly. That murderer Simba deserved to feel the same pain she had.

King Simba and Queen Nala stepped forward, Simba's eyes full of wariness. "What is the meaning of this, Zira? Why are you challenging me?" His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her bloody paws and mouth.

The skinny lioness took a step towards the King and Queen, grinning slightly. "Where's your son, Simba." At the king's bewildered look, she prompted, "Hmm? Where's your precious little Kopa?"

The King's eyes went wide with horror. "You..." He leaped forward explosively, pinning Zira to the ground. "What did you do to him, you snake?" He roared in fury. His bared fangs were inches from Zira's bloody muzzle.

Zira grinned up at him, his distress giving her great pleasure."Oh, that's not very nice. But I'll help you anyway. Want to find your son? Try looking into the river."

Simba froze, his eyes widening with horror. "No." He whispered. He hurried over to the edge of the gorge. The river below was stained red with the blood of the meerkat. He let out a roar of grief, tears trickling down his cheeks. Nala came to stand by his side, sobbing into his shoulder. Zira watched, her heart filled with glee.

Finally, King Simba turned to face her, his eyes blazing with hatred. "Leave. You are banished from the Pride Lands."

Zira sneered at the King, "Oh, I'm going. But I won't be alone." She turned to look at the lionesses behind Simba. Zira locked eyes with Sarafina, who looked horrified. "Come with me, Sarafina. Together, we can get this pathetic excuse for a King to beg for mercy."

Sarafina looked into the eyes of her best friend, and of the lioness who had just murdered an innocent cub. She knew that everything hung on her answer. If she said yes, she would have to forsake her Pride and let herself be lost to the hatred that tempted her, that she had often tried to ignore.

But they had apologized. The Pride had nursed her back to health. They had protected Mheetu and Nala, and they had protected her. To leave them now, to ignore that apology, would be to turn against good itself. It broke Sarafina's heart, but she knew there was only one answer she could give. "No. I can't."

Zira gaped at her friend, sure she'd misheard. "N-no?" She had never, in all of her planning, imagined that Sarafina would say no. She stared dumbfounded at her best friend. "No?" She asked again.

Sarafina saw the pain in her friend's eyes and felt her own heart ache. But she forced herself to repeat, "No."

Zira felt her pain turn to anger. "So be it." She snarled. "Will any of you come?"

Kuuma and Vunja came out of the crowd to stand by their sister. "We'll stand with you to the end." Kuuma told her sister firmly.

Shetani, Doa, and Kata came to stand by her side as well. "You have always been a good friend to me." Shetani told Zira. "We will join you."

Salimu, who carried Kovu, and Jicho, who carried Vitani, came to Zira's side without a word, Nuka trailing after them. Kivuli, a quiet supporter of Scar, also joined Zira. To Zira's surprise, Shinda came to her side, an elderly Kudeka at her side. Shinda said in a stiff voice. "We're glad to pledge our allegiance to you, Zira."

In her heart, she knew they were only joining her so as to be on the side opposing Sarafina. But it made no difference. "We'll be glad to have you, Shinda." She said, giving Sarafina a side glance. The cream lioness winced.

No one else came to stand by Zira. The dark tan lioness turned back to Simba and sneered, "You won't be King for long, Simba. I will return, and you will suffer."

Simba's voice was hard as he snarled, "Leave."

Zira took her band of lionesses, gave the King a final glare, and began her long trek out of the Pride Lands and into the Out Lands.

* * *

_Glinda, come with me_

_Think of what we could do. Together._

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

_Glinda_

_Dreams the way we plan them_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down_

I told you this had a lot of Wicked components in it.  
Anyway, each of the lionesses who joined Zira can be seen in Simba's Pride. Doa is Dotty, Shetani is Spotty, Kata is Scruffy, Salimu is Beauty Spot, Jicho is Lazy Eye, Kivuli is Digger, Shinda is Chippy, and Kudeka is Scratch.

Zira, Kopa, Nala, Simba, Sarafina, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, designs for outsiders (c) Disney

Kudeka, Salimu, Shinda, Kivuli, Kuuma, Vunja, Doa, Kata, Shetani, Jicho (c) Me


	40. My Lullaby

It was two months after the birth of Kiara and Zira's exile. The Out Lands offered little to no prey, and a noticeable lack of water. But none of this mattered to Zira. She wandered the Out Lands in her spare time, muttering feverishly to herself. The dark voice in her head continued to keep her company, urging her ever towards revenge. She thirsted deeply for it, for the feel of Simba's blood on her paws, for the mournful cries of his followers. But patience continued to aid her; she had to wait for Kovu to grow old enough to take the throne. She could, of course, take it for herself. But it wasn't power she desired; at least, not power for herself. It was justice that she wanted, justice for the many wrongs she had suffered.

Every chance she got, she trained Kovu. The cub was kind by nature, but Zira's cruel training began to harden him. Through her stories, she began to drive a hatred of Simba deep into his heart.

But he was only a month into his training when he met Princess Kiara. Zira watched their escape from the crocodile-infested river with mixed concern and loathing. This was the same river that had claimed her poor Dania and that separated her from her rightful home. She wished Kovu would escape and leave Kiara to her fate, but to her disappointment, both cubs escaped. She found the log that Kiara had used and crossed the river into the Pride Lands.

Zira followed the cubs silently, snarling as she realized Kiara was flirting with her son. She wanted to go out and rip the insolent cub to pieces, but she managed to restrain herself until Simba came out and roared at her son. She stepped out and roared furiously at the King.

Simba glared hatefully at her. "Zira."

Zira let a slow smile creep onto her face. "Simba?" The King was here alone? She crouched down, ready to attack the King, but the rest of the lionesses appeared behind him. She quickly scanned the lionesses to see if Sarafina was there, but she was nowhere to be seen. Zira felt an odd sense of relief. Even after everything that had happened, she had no wish to fight her friend.

She did, however, see Sarafina's daughter. "Nala." She said with disdain.

Queen Nala glared at the outsider. "Zira." She snarled.

The meerkat spoke up, pointing to himself and the warthog he sat on in turn. "Timon. Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other, get out of our Pride Lands!"

Zira whirled on Timon and Pumbaa furiously. "_Your _Pride Lands?" Lost for words, she roared furiously at then, feeling a twisted sense of joy as they cowered from her. She turned back to Simba and snarled, "These lands belong to Scar."

Simba growled, "I banished you from the Pride Lands. Now you and your young cub, get out."

Zira chuckled, introducing her son mockingly to the King. She offered Kovu to the King as compensation for trespassing. Zira knew that Simba would be too soft to kill him, and she watched with glee as the King showed himself to be too weak to do what she had done.

Simba said in a deep growl, "Take him and get out. We're finished here."

Zira chuckled madly. "Oh no, Simba. We have barely begun."

She picked up Kovu, giving the young Princess a final, cruel smile, and padded away, ignoring Kovu's whispered, "Bye."

Zira stalked silently through the Out Lands with Kovu in her jaws. When she got back to the Termite Mounds, she was instantly greeted by an eager Nuka. "Mother! Mother, hi! Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... Oh, okay."

Zira ignored her son, the dreaded clone of Khali, and dropped Kovu in front of Vitani. Her anger finally boiled over as she whirled on Nuka and snarled, "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kovu spoke up shakily. "I-it's not his fault! I went off on my own!"

Zira turned on her son, backing him into the ground as she stalked towards him. "What were you doing?"

Kovu looked terrified. "N-nothing!"

Zira demanded furiously, "Who has made us Outsiders?"

Kovu answered meekly, "Simba."

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!"

"What have I told you about them?"

Kovu stammered out his excuses. Zira mocked the cub with a sneer, "You thought you'd get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Then a new thought occurred to her. Maybe Kovu was on to something.

She picked up her son and took him into the dark tunnels where the Outsiders made their home. She made her way to a hollow tree trunk where Kovu slept, dropping the cub into it. She let out a dark chuckle. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power." The lionesses let out low growls of approval. Life in the Out Lands had hardened their hearts.

Kovu spoke up meekly, "But I don't want-"

Zira snarled, "Hush!" She saw the sudden fear in Kovu's eyes, and made an attempt to control her spark of irritation. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

As she began to pad away, she heard Kovu call after her, "Goodnight."

Zira turned back and said, "Oh, goodnight, my little prince." As she turned away once more, she added darkly, "Tomorrow, your training intensifies." The dark voice in her mind chuckled cruelly, sensing that triumph was near at hand.

Sarafina was relaxing inside the cave when she saw young Princess Kiara padding towards the cave, her expression guilty. Sarafina said with a smile, "I've seen that look before. What did you do this time?"

Kiara mumbled, "I went into the Out Lands."

Sarafina listened in stunned silence as Kiara explained what had happened. Her heart ached as she heard about what Zira had become.

Kiara finished the tale with, "That Zira really creeps me out."

Sarafina couldn't stand hearing her friend talked about that way. "It's not Zira's fault that she has become like this. Listen, young cub, and I will tell you the story of Zira."

The crippled lioness told her granddaughter the story of Zira. Kiara's eyes grew wider and wider as the story commenced. Finally, Sarafina ended with, "Zira was broken when she lost Scar. It destroyed her, and turned her into the broken lioness you met today."

Kiara looked horrified by the story. "Poor Zira," She breathed.

Sarafina nodded sadly. "Yeah. Poor Zira."

* * *

This, as you may have noticed, takes place during "My Lullaby." We haven't got too much more left to this story. After this is done, I'll be moving on to Kovu's Legacy, and another side story with Tojo, Mheetu, and Kopa. I'm thinking of calling it, "The Wanderers." I'll also get back to "A Misty Flame," which I have been neglecting for far too long. I'm also thinking of starting a new Les Mis fanfic. But I digress.

Zira, Sarafina, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, Kiara, Scar, Timon, Pumbaa, dialouge not between Sarafina and Kiara (c) Disney

Khali (c) Me


	41. Training

It was a few months since Kovu and Kiara met. Zira was lying outside the caves, her head on her paws, when she heard a voice speak her name. "Zira, we found an intruder." It was Shinda who had spoken. The lioness had recently gotten in a fight with Kivuli, and it had resulted in her chipping one of her fangs.

Zira lifted her head, her tail twitching irritably. "Bring them forward."

Doa and Kata, who were behind Shinda, pushed a pale tan lioness forward. The lioness lay on the ground in front of Zira, trembling, her green eyes wide with fear.

Zira looked down at the lioness with interest. She got to her paws, smiling cruelly. "I remember you. You're Nyonda's daughter, right? Maua?" The lioness nodded shakily, apparently trying to keep her trembling under control.

Zira asked with a cruel smile, "What are you doing here?"

Maua gulped, then spoke in a forcibly steady voice, "King Simba sent me here to offer peace. He sent me to offer a treaty. He wants peace between our Prides."

Zira felt fury blaze through her, but continued her cruel smile. "Oh, does he now?" She began to circle Maua. "This _is _interesting. Very well, I'll let you take a message back to Simba."

Maua looked up hopefully. "Really?"

The moment she lifted her head, Zira lashed out and slit the lioness's throat. Maua's eyes widened slightly, then her head fell forward, a pool of blood collecting around her neck.

Zira looked down at her bloody paw in a thoughtful, fascinated manner. In an offhand tone, she ordered Shinda, "Take _that _to the border. That'll serve as message enough, don't you think?"

Shinda, her eyes widening slightly at what Zira had done, said in a slightly shaky tone, "Yes, Zira." She, Kata, and Doa began to drag the body away, casting small side glances at their leader as they left.

Ever since the day Kovu and Kiara had met, Zira had began training every lioness in the Pride for fighting as a group. There had been some grumbling at first, but Zira met any backtalk with claws, and she soon had the Pride in fighting condition.

They knew how to fight as a group, how to use their numbers to their advantage, how to pinpoint the weaknesses of their enemies. "If Shetani stumbles, I want Kivuli to be there to pick up the slack. If Nyonda is sneaking up behind Kudeka, I need Vunja to be there to warn her. Remember, work as a unit. Think as one mind." She called out to the lionesses, a clearer part of her mind remembering that Nyonda had spoken almost the same words so long ago.

Kovu sometimes took part in these group lessons, but he mostly had private sessions with his mother. The former Queen pushed Kovu to become ever stronger, ever more ruthless, ever more hateful. The young lion had no rest from his mother's dark stories of hatred, and little by little, he began to succumb to it.

The end of his training came on the day of Kiara's first hunt. The young male sat on a rocky pedestal, sporting a small brown mane, his pine green eyes dark and cruel. Zira chuckled darkly, stepping out of the shadows to evaluate her son. "You are ready!" She began to circle the male. "Nice. Very nice. You have the same darkness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?"

Kovu replied in a dead voice, "I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pride Lands."

Zira gave a twisted grin, pleased with the monster she had created. "Yes. What have I taught you?"

Kovu's eyes narrowed. "Simba is the enemy."

Zira leaned toward Kovu, her eyes shining with a crazed light. "And what must you do?"

Kovu growled darkly, "I must kill him," snarling out the word _kill._Zira laughed, delighted with her pupil's response. The lionesses, who watched this exchange with cruel eyes, let out growls and snarls of approval.

From inside the cave, Sarafina watched Kiara's initiation. It was time for her hunting test, the Solo Hunt, and as the Crown Princess, she was being seen off by most of the Pride. Before the princess walked out of the cave, Sarafina stretched her neck out from her position on the floor and touched noses with her. "Good luck, Kiara."

As Kiara walked out of the cave, she was presented by Rafiki. Lionesses called out encouragement.

Zana, Maua's sister, told the Princess brightly, "It's your day."

Timira, a rouge who's mother had joined the Pride after Kopa's birth, called out to the Princess, "Good luck, Kiara."

Kirefu, Timira's sister, echoed her sister's words.

Nyonda, who was the oldest lioness in the Pride, said calmly, "She'll be great."

Kula called out, "Her first hunt!"

Hiari, a former rouge, said brightly, "You can do it!"

Kiini, Timira and Kirefu's mother, called out, "Good luck, Kiara."

Penda remarked in a warm voice, "My, how you've grown."

Sarafina watched with quiet pride as Kiara embraced her mother and spoke to her father. Her granddaughter was growing up. She watched as Kiara descended from Pride Rock and started off into the Pride Lands.

* * *

The main purpose of this chapter is to show that Zira is really and truly insane. Anyway, I'll be posting more of Fall to Hatred soon, not much left to go.

Timira, Sarafina, Simba, Kiara, Nala, Kula, Zira, Kovu, Rafiki (c) Disney

Penda, Kiini, Kirefu, Nyonda, Shinda, Doa, Kata, Maua, Kivuli (c) Me


	42. Discovering

Zira sat next to Kovu, waiting for Vitani and Nuka to begin the fire. Beside her, Kovu was cool and collected, his pine green eyes cold and deadly. Zira dug her claws into the ground with anticipation, and the dark voice inside her mind let out a delirious chuckle of anticipation.

"At last, vengeance is near." Zira snarled with relish. She cast a glance at her son. "Are you ready?"

Kovu replied in a cold voice, "Of course. Scar must be avenged."

Zira felt pride for the robot she had created. _Scar, my love, our day of salvation is near. I wish you could see our Kovu now. He is so like you._

She watched with a desperate anticipation as the fire started, the hungry flames spreading across the Pride Lands. "The plan is in motion." She said with a grin. When Kovu remained motionless, she snarled, "Go!" He left, his steps cold and robotic.

Sarafina was napping in the cave when she heard someone enter the cave. Nala came in first, followed soon after by an angry Simba. Sarafina could see a dark brown male just outside the cave, his pine green eyes cold and angry. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her claw on it.

She asked Queen Nala, "Who is that male out there?"

Nala turned to look, but the male was already out of sight. "That's Kovu, Zira's son." She said with slight distrust. She hid it well, but Sarafina knew her daughter well enough to tell.

Sarafina looked to see if Simba was listening, but the King's attention was on the entrance of the cave. "I failed Zira." She whispered to her daughter. "I couldn't save her from herself. Now Kovu has been given the chance his mother never got. Do not ruin that chance with distrust. He needs our trust right now."

Nala sighed. "I know. But I'm worried about the way he looks at Simba."

Sarafina chided her daughter slightly, "Kovu has much reason to distrust your mate. After all, Simba killed Scar, who was almost a father to Kovu, and who knows what twisted tales Zira has been telling him? Give him a chance. That's all I ask."

Nala nodded. "I will."

From a distance, Nuka and Zira were watching Kovu and Kiara. As the latter padded towards the cave, Nuka cried out indignantly, "Did you see that? He let her go! If that were me-"

Zira snapped, "Hush! The fire-trap worked and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba. And once he has Simba alone..." In her delirium, she almost thought it was Khali who sat beside her rather than his son. She lashed out at him with claws extended. Nuka ducked quickly, and her claws hit the branch of a tree behind him.

Nuka looked at his mother with wide eyes, but Zira gave no explanation, simply snarling, "Let's get back to the Pride. Kovu has things covered here."

It was two mornings later. Kovu was inside the cave, awake at the crack of dawn, as his training usually required, but everyone else around him was asleep.

The son of Zira let out a sigh, putting his head on his paws. Memories played before his eyes; memories of his training, of the mission he had been sent for, and memories of his day with Kiara.

The Princess was something of a puzzle to him. How could someone, a Crown Princess no less, be so joyful and carefree? She was so trusting of the son of her brother's killer, and she had shown him how to have fun. Her intriguing carefree nature awoke something in his, some part of the loving cub he had once been.

These new discoveries were pitted against his loyalty to his mission. He wrestled with these for a while, before giving an irritated sigh and getting to his paws. He padded out of the cave, surprised to see a lioness laying near the edge of Pride Rock. He walked over to her with curiosity in his eyes.

She was an elderly cream lioness with kind blue eyes. She looked a lot like Queen Nala, except for her front right leg, which was twisted and scarred.

The lioness spoke, warmth in her tone. "Trouble sleeping?"

Kovu nodded wordlessly. The lioness replied, "Same here. I'm Sarafina, by the way. Nala's mother."

Kovu pricked his ears, his attention caught. He remembered his mother talking about her old friend Sarafina, a bitter liar who had betrayed her at the crucial moment. But this lioness didn't look bitter or evil, just kind and sad.

Sarafina seemed to sense what Kovu was thinking. She turned her head to look out at the Pride Lands, a reminiscent smile on her face. "Your mother and I grew up here together. I was a very young cub when we met. I had just lost most of my old Pride, and Zira had just lost her father, King Nyeusi. We were best friends for a long time." Her smile began to fade, and sadness glittered in her eyes. She began to tell Kovu about the rest of Zira's life; Dania's death, Shari's depression, Khali's abuse, and finally Scar's death.

Kovu listened to it all in silence, his eyes wide. He felt sorry for his mother's suffering, but through her tale, he began to realize something he had never seen before. Somewhere in that long road of suffering and grief, Zira had lost her mind. Her decisions were rash and irrational, and her need for vengeance overpowered any sanity she had left. He realized for the first time that it might be best to just let the past die, to forgive and forget. But his mother would never do that. Which left Kovu with his original problem.

Kovu looked at the elderly lioness in front of him. There was a knowing look in her eyes as she calmly returned his stare. The son of Zira felt deep in his heart as though she already suspected everything; his mission, his wavering loyalty to his mother, and his love for Kiara. He also knew, with a certainty that surprised him, that whatever course he chose, Sarafina would not try to stop him. "What should I do?" He asked quietly.

Sarafina turned to look out into the Pride Lands, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Your mother has been my friend for years. I owe her so much, and I don't want to see my Pride defeat hers. But she has Let herself be blinded by her hatred. She is about to lead her Pride into a war that could very well destroy them all, and all she cares about is killing Simba. I won't stand in your way if you join your mother to fight him - I could never lift a claw against my oldest friend - but I don't think it's right. But it's your choice in the end." She got painfully to her paws. "I'll leave you alone to think." The elderly lioness limped into the cave, leaving the young lion alone on Pride Rock.

Kovu let out a sigh. After a few moments, he began to pace. His mind was made up, but he was still hesitant. He said to himself, "Okay. I have to tell her today."

* * *

Yes, Sarafina is awesome enough that she gets to influence "Simba's Pride." More coming later.

Nuka, Zira, Kovu, Simba, Scar, Sarafina, Nala, Kiara (c) Disney

Khali, Nyeusi, Dania (c) Me


	43. The Last Straw

Zira waited quietly from a distance. The fog was too thick for her to see her quarry, but she could hear them speaking. Simba was telling Kovu, "Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... If given the chance."

The night before, Vitani had brought news of a possible betrayal on Kovu's part. Zira had not wanted to believe it, had refused to believe it. She was here now to test Kovu's loyalty, to prove without a doubt that Kovu was not his father's son.

She began advancing on Simba, her lionesses beside her. Their numbers had grown; several rouges had opted to join the Pride. She let out a dark chuckle. "Why, Simba." She greeted the King cruelly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Zira."

Zira inquired darkly, "What are you doing out here, and so... alone?" She turned her gaze on Kovu, her brown eyes glittering with malice. "Well done Kovu. Just like we always planned."

Understanding flared in Simba's eyes. He whirled on Kovu with a snarl. "You!"

Kovu looked from the lionesses to Simba with wild eyes. "No! I didn't have anything to do with this!"

Zira ignored her son's feeble attempts to remain on the King's good side. "Attack!" She ordered her lionesses. She watched with deep satisfaction as the lionesses flung themselves at Simba, snarling furiously. Kovu joined the attack, but a kick on the head from his sister knocked him out. Zira watched with delight as they sent him falling down the ravine. "Yes!" She called out, sliding down the wall of the ravine. "We've got him!"

The lioness continued to attack Simba, who fought back fiercely. Zira called out to her lionesses, "Remember your training. As a unit."

Simba broke free and made a run towards the log pile at the wall of the ravine. Kovu was standing at the top, looking down at Simba. He called out worriedly to the monarch. Zira narrowed her eyes, her heart pounding in fear. Was Kovu truly going to betray her? "Get him, Kovu! Get him!" She snarled desperately. "Do it now!"

Kovu ran off. Before Zira could call out after him, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Nuka was climbing onto the log pile after Simba. "I'll do it for you, Mother!"

He said proudly. He began to pursue the injured King. "Mother, are you watching?"

Zira _was_watching, her delirious mind in a state of confusion. What trick was this? This son of Khali was helping her? Why? What did he hope to gain?

Nuka reached out and grabbed Simba's back paw. He said something that Zira couldn't hear. Suddenly, his hind paw slipped, and he fell. Zira heard herself cry out, "No!" She surprised herself with the word, but what surprised her even more was that she meant it. Fear for Nuka filled every fiber of her being.

Logs came crashing down on the fallen Nuka. Kovu, who had by now reached the bottom of the ravine, rushed to the logs and began tossing them aside. Zira rushed over and shoved him aside, digging fiercely at the logs until she had unearthed her son. He lay there, coughing, his eyes glazed over with pain. She looked at him, her heart filled with guilt and grief. "Nuka." was all she could manage.

The son of Khali gave a shaky smile and managed to wheeze, "I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..." Zira looked into those eyes, and finally saw, not the cruel ice blue eyes of Khali, but the gentle brown eyes of her son, Nuka. She finally realized what a horrible mistake she had made. This was not Khali, this was her son, her loving, loyal son, and she had failed him.

In a desperate attempt to apologize, Zira reached out a paw towards her son. "Shhhhhhh." She cradled his head in her paw, wanting to take back all those months of neglect and misplaced anger. But it was too late. All she could do now was watch her son die in front of her.

Nuka was silent for a few moments before rasping, "Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I...?" Zira smiled lovingly at him, her heart breaking in a million pieces. He repeated in a broken voice, "Didn't I...?" Finally, his eyes closed, and his head fell limp in Zira's paw. The lioness drew her paw back, staring at the body of her loyal son.

Vitani came to stand at Zira's side, her eyes miserable. "Nuka." She whispered. She turned away, hanging her head in defeat.

After several minutes of silence, Zira said miserably, "Scar, watch over my poor Nuka." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Kovu. Fury blazed in her heart. She stormed over to her treacherous son. "You!" Before Kovu had time to react, Zira struck her son full in the face. He let out a snarl of pain, then turned to face her again. Zira let out a gasp of shock. There, over his right eye, was a scar almost identical to Scar's.

Zira forced back her shock and snarled, "What have you done?"

Kovu stammered out, "I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I..." Then he took a deep breath, looked his mother in the eyes, and snarled, "I did nothing!"

Zira exploded. "Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your Pride... betrayed Scar!"

Kovu snarled with fury, "I want nothing more to do with him!"

Zira's heart was trembling with fury. Grief had overcome her sanity; she needed someone to blame for this terrible death. "You cannot escape it. Nuka is dead because of you."

Kovu shook his head, his eyes wide. "No."

Zira persisted, "You've killed your own brother!"

With a final, "No!" Kovu fled. Several of the lionesses began to give chase, but Zira ordered sharply, "Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time." She jumped onto a rock ledge above her Pride. "Now he has corrupted Kovu. Listen to me. Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack. We will take his entire kingdom... by force!"

* * *

You all knew this was coming. I feel so bad for Nuka, and I wish there was a happy ending in there for him, but it was not to be. More coming later.

Nuka, Kovu, Simba, Vitani, Zira (c) Disney

Khali (c) Me


	44. The Day Has Come

Once they had burried Nuka in the Pride Lands, his rightful home, the mourning Pride made their way to the Out Lands. Once they were inside their den, Zira climbed to the dirt ledge above their heads.

She looked down on her Pride with her mad brown eyes. "Simba has escaped us too many times. Well, not this time. We will kill that merciless bastard and leave him in a pool of his own blood. But that will not happen unless each and every one of you is willing to fight tooth and nail for this. I need your word that you will fight to the death for this cause. Give me your word now!" This last part was roared out desperatly. There was an almost pleading look in Zira's eyes. The lionesses, confused, nodded silently.

Zira seemed pleased, giving herself a little nod as if to confirm. "Good. Now we can't have any mercy on these rats. It is their fault that my Nuka is dead, and that Kovu turned against us! We must kill them all!" The lionesses waited to see if there was more, but the only thing Zira said was, "We leave at midnight."

She jumped down, and the crowd began to disperse. Zira made her way through the crowd to where her sisters stood. To Vunja, her twin seemed agitated, uncertain. Since Nuka's death, the confidence had faded from her eyes, and the certainty had vanished from her step. Zira asked her sisters urgently, "You won't leave me, will you? You won't turn on me like Kovu did?" Her voice was scarcely above a whisper, and Vunja realized with a shock just how much fear she was trying to hide.

Vunja swapped a glance with Kuuma. Their sister had become strange in these last few months, her actions unrational and her mood irritable. Normally, Kovu's change of heart would have caused Zira to rethink her need for vengeance. But Zira was no longer the level-headed lioness Vunja had grown up with.

Kuuma chose her words carefully. "We will protect our family, Zira, just as we have promised."

This appeared to satisfy Zira. With a smile and a quick "Thank you," she padded away.

Once alone with Kuuma, Vunja let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Great Kings. I hate lying to her."

Kuuma said in a quiet voice, "We don't know that it's a lie. Perhaps Kovu will see reason and join us again. Or maybe Zira will try to negotiate with Simba. You never know."

Vunja felt a pang of sympathy for her older sister, but she forced herself to say, "Zira will never forgive Simba, and we both know that. She won't forgive Kovu either, not after what he's done. We promised Zira that we'd keep her cubs safe, _no matter what._"

The older lioness said in a quiet voice, "We also promised that we'd stand by her side no matter what."

Vunja saw the sadness in her sister's eyes and continued gentlely, "And so we have. But right now, Zira's making a big mistake. She wants to kill her own son, Kuuma. Nuka's death has hurt her badly." Pain showed in her own eyes as she mentioned Nuka. Zira had ignored him on good days, so it had fallen to Vunja and Kuuma to raise him. Vunja had loved him like a son, and now he was gone.

Kuuma whirled on her little sister, her olive-green eyes filled with misery. "And what are you suggesting, Vunja? Hmm? Should we turn on our own sister? Fight her? I can't believe you want me to abandon my sister!"

Vunja stiffened, her brown eyes flashing briefly with fury. "You think I like this? I don't want to hurt Zira either! But our sister is dead, Kuuma. She died the same day as Scar! This lioness, this monster who wants to kill her own children... That isn't our sister, Kuuma. That's a broken, confused lioness who has no mercy. If Zira were here, _really_here, she would want us to protect her cubs." She was crying despite herself, tears trickling down her cheeks as she ranted.

Kuuma looked stunned, her olive-green eyes flashing with hurt. She let out a sigh. "You're right. And I know that. But... I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurt her."

Vunja tried to appeal to her sister. "Kuuma..."

The older lioness continued as though there had been no interruption. "Ever since Father died, I've always had to be there for you two. Mother couldn't care for you anymore, so I had to. I didn't always do the best job, and sometimes we argued, but I've always tried to do my best with you two. I've always tried to look out for Zira, and for you too, Vunja. You were the only family I had left. I know that what Zira is doing is wrong. But she's my sister, Vunja."

Vunja gave her sister a consoling lick on the cheek. "I know, Kuuma." She said softly. "But we can't help her anymore."

The two sisters stood together in silence, offering each other silent comfort, each dreading the battle to come.

It was midnight, and Sarafina was underneath her old tree. She saw the dark clouds overhead and realized that a storm must be coming. She let out a sigh, dreading the painful walk home. It had been foolish enough to come here in the first place, but she had wanted to be under the stars, in a place of many memories.

Suddenly, she heard pawsteps. She looked up to see a pale tan lioness with light blue eyes padding towards her. The lioness was Nywa, a rouge who had joined the Pride about a month ago. She said in her soft, shy voice, "Sarafina, Queen Nala sent me to bring you back to Pride Rock."

The elderly lioness lifted her head, tipping her head in question. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Nywa explained sadly, "Zira and her lionesses are approaching the Pride Lands. Simba is leading the Pride out to meet them. They say there's going to be a big fight. Nala says it will be safest if you go straight back to Pride Rock."

Sarafina closed her eyes, letting a soft sigh escape her. So the day for war was finally here. "I appreciate my daughter's concern. But I need to be at that battle."

Nywa looked appalled. "Pardon me ma'am, but how do you expect to fight with that leg?"

Sarafina shook her head. "I'm not going to fight. At least, I hope I won't need to." When Nywa opened her mouth to argue again, Sarafina said curtly, "You can either show me the way, or go back alone, 'cause I'm going to that battle either way."

Nywa sighed in deafeat. "Fine. Follow me."

* * *

So the big battle is finally here. And Kuuma and Vunja have not yet decided where their loyalties lay. Will they even be at the battle? You'll find out soon enough.

Also, that dirt ledge is the one she sat on when she was singing,

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar_

Sarafina, Zira, Nala, Nuka, Kovu, Simba (c) Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Nywa, Nyeusi, Shari


	45. We Are One

It was later that same night. Zira was leading her Pride through the river. That was one of the finer points of her plan; disguising their scent in order to confuse the Pride Rock Pride during the battle. Rain fell freely from the heavens, and lightning crashed overhead. Zira ignored it all, pressing on until they met up with the Pride Rock Pride. Zira climbed onto a rock, looking down on her enemies. "Its over, Simba!" Zira snarled. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years."

Simba glared wearily at her. "Last chance Zira. Go home."

Zira thought for a moment about growing up in the Pride Lands with Sarafina, Kuuma, Vunja, and Taka. She thought about wandering those same lands with Dania, and later with Khali during his short visit. She thought about her lonely year away from the Pride with Khali, and her joy at being able to return home. She thought of all this, and she knew there was only one answer she could give. "I am home." She grinned cruelly and roared, "Attack!"

The two Prides advanced on each other. They met with claws extending. Outsider fought Pridelander, their eyes blazing with hatred, their hearts twisted by anger. Zira watched it all, drinking it in with a sort of twisted glee. _Nuka, this is all for you._

She called out to different lionesses, "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!" She had truly lost her mind; all thought had left her, except one. _Kill._

Kuuma and Vunja came to stand beside Zira on the rock. She ignored them, laughing madly at she spotted Simba being swarmed by Outsiders. "Simba." She spoke the name of her rival with the utmost loathing. She jumped off the rock, flanked on her right by Kuuma and her left by Vunja. The dark voice in her mind spoke, and she allowed the words to come out of her mouth. "You're mine." As he knocked some of the lionesses away, Zira struck him across the face, sending him to the ground. The battle paused; the eyes of every lioness were on Zira and Simba.

The two began to circle each other, Zira grinning madly, Simba snarling furiously. The image of Simba in front of her was jumbled by her broken mind with the image of the hated Khali. She no longer knew who the lion in front of her was and what he had done, only that he had to die. The two lifted their paws, ready to begin the fight to the death.

Before they could strike, two lions leapt in their path, each turning to face their respective parent. Zira's eyes widened at the sight of her son. "Kovu!" Her son made no answer. She growled at the lion, "Move."

He still did not answer. Almost desperately she snarled, "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

Kovu finally spoke. "You'll never hurt Kiara. Or Simba. Not while I'm here."

Zira recoiled, a shocked gasp escaping her. She listened in stunned silence as Kiara starting babbling some nonsense about all lions being one. Simba seemed to be buying it too. As Kiara spoke, Zira remembered sadly the way Scar had told her that there were two kinds of lions; those who suffered and those who earned what they didn't deserve. Finally, she'd had enough of the Princess's nonsense. "Vitani, now!"

Her daughter, the living image of Dania to Zira's twisted mind, turned to look at her mother. "No, Mother." She padded away from her mother to stand beside her brother. "Kiara's right. Enough."

Zira felt her heart stop for a moment. Betrayal from Kovu she could take. But Vitani had been her sole reminder of gentle Dania. But looking into the lioness's blue eyes, so like her father, Zira remembered too late that she was not Dania. _I'll never mistake one lion for another again._She vowed silently.

Outwardly, she grinned cruelly and told her daughter, "If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

That was the last straw. Vunja exchanged a glance with Kuuma, who nodded. Together, the two walked away from their sister, in order to defend her children, as they had promised. As she passed Zira, Vunja mouthed, _"I'm sorry."_

Zira's heart broke as she saw her last sisters abandon her. For the first time since Khali, she was truly alone. "Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!" These words were mostly for her sisters. Her heart clenched in pain as she saw them standing beside Simba. _Is everyone going to betray me then?_

Simba said firmly, "Let it go Zira. It's time to put the past behind us."

His kindness only infuriated her. "I'll never let it go!" She crouched, preparing to pounce. If she had to die, she was going to take Simba down with her. "This is for you, Scar." She whispered, wishing fervently that her love were here with her. With a snarl, she flung herself at Simba.

She was intercepted at the last moment by Kiara. The two collided, and before Zira knew it, they were falling over the edge of the gorge. Zira tried desperately to grab onto the wall, but she kept bumping against it, her body thrust carelessly against the harsh wall of stone.

Finally, her claws managed to catch hold of the treacherous stone wall. She hung there by her front paws, her heart pounding wildly. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the terror that threatened to overwhelm her. _Is this how you felt, Dania?_She wondered, her heart aching for her poor little sister.

Zira could hear water rushing into the gorge beneath her. She could hear a faint voice over the noise of the river. The lioness looked up to see Kiara reaching down, offering her paw, offering her help. "Zira, give me your paw."

With a rush of blind anger, Zira swiped at the Princess's offered paw. That caused her to slip further down the ledge. She felt fury boiling in her blood; it was Ahadi's fault Dania was gone, it was Mufasa's fault that Khali had hurt her, it was Simba's fault Scar was gone. She needed vengeance, she needed blood, she needed...

Help. She realized suddenly and mournfully that was she wanted most right now was help. Dania hadn't wanted revenge or blood in her last, terrified moments. She had wanted help. The madness that had clouded Zira's mind for so long began to clear. She remembered with awful clarity the near-death of Kopa, the casual murder of Maua, the neglect of Nuka. She looked at it all and realized the only lion she could really blame for all this was herself.

She wanted so badly to accept Kiara's outreached paw. She wanted to start anew, to seek forgiveness. The terror of all those she had wronged was what she was suffering now. But it was too late. Her claws slipped, and she found herself falling through the air, a scream of terror escaping her...

* * *

Could it be? Have I finally finished an entire story? Is this the end of my beloved Fall to Hatred?

Actually, no, it's not. Sorry to drag all this out, but there's only a little left, I promise you.

Also, Vunja and Kuuma do indeed make an appearance in the movie. Watch the part where Zira jumps off the cliff and says "You're mine." You'll see Kuuma on her left and Vunja on her right – the viewer's left and right, not Zira's.

Zira, Kiara, Simba, Vitani, Kovu, Kopa, Scar, Nuka © Disney

Vunja, Kuuma, Dania, Khali Maua, © Me


	46. Peace

Zira felt the bone-crushing impact when she hit the water. The breath was driven out of her; she was pushed under the surface by the force of her fall. Before she could claw her painful way up to the surface, the powerful current swept her away. The former Queen tried to draw in breath, but found herself taking in a lung-full of water. Her chest tightened; she needed air.

She forced her legs, hurt as they were by the impact, to start kicking. Zira managed to claw her way up to the surface. The lioness was able to cough out the water and draw in a few shaky breaths before being sucked back under again.

This battle went on for some time. The Outsider's body was one fire from the pain of the fall, her strength was failing from having to fight the river, and her will to live had all but slipped away. Zira's lungs couldn't go without air for much longer. She felt herself falling prey to a welcome numbness...

Suddenly, she felt teeth and claws grabbing onto her, hauling her upwards, bring her to the surface. She blinked, her gaze bleary from being underwater. But even then, she recognized her two saviors. Zira tried to speak their names, but ended up with a mouthful of water instead.

Her rescuers swam strongly towards the grassy shore, where another lioness waited. They deposited her on the grassy ground, looking down at her with anxiety. Zira lay there, coughing the water out of her lungs. Once she was able to speak again, she whispered the names of the three lionesses. "Vunja? Kuuma? Sarafina?"

The third lioness, Sarafina, laid her injured paw comfortingly on Zira's shoulder. "Yes, we're here Zira." She said softly.

Zira tried to lift her head, but the pain was too great. She let it fall to he ground with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sarafina. Great Kings above, I'm so sorry. I never should have turned on your Pride. I'm so sorry for everything."

She shifted her gaze painfully to her sisters. "And you... Vunja, Kuuma, please forgive me. I never should have fought against you too. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through." The dark voice that had been whispering to her since Scar's death had fallen silent. Her mind was clearer than it had been in months, and the horror of all she had done dawned on her tired mind.

Kuuma looked as though she were fighting back tears. She rubbed muzzles with her little sister, her voice cracking as she said, "Of course we forgive you, Zira. You're our sister; we love you."

Vunja nodded in silent agreement, misery in her eyes and cheeks stained by tears. She gave her twin a brief lick on the cheek. "You're our family, Zira." She murmured.

Sarafina looked down at her oldest friend with mournful eyes and said soothingly, "We all forgive you, Zira. It's over now." Pain filled her eyes. She knew her friend was dying.

Zira closed her eyes, letting out long, shaky breaths. "I wish I could make it up to you. The Great Kings may do with me what they wish."

Sarafina shook her head with a slight smile. "The Great Kings will honor you, my friend. You are not evil. You have forgiven and apologized. You go now to hunt with Scar, and he will protect you from ever being hurt again. You're safe now."

Zira had been secretly dreading the upcoming judgment from the Great Kings. Hearing these words from her best and oldest friend lifted that weight from here. The former Queen felt peace in her heart, as she never had before. "Thank you." She whispered.

She felt her life slipping away, her vision beginning to fade. Before she was lost forever, she managed to murmur, "I will never forget you three." Then she let out a long, peaceful sigh and stilled forever. The heartbroken orphan, the mourning sister, the grieving widow, and the broken Queen, was finally at peace.

* * *

Before you ask, no, this is not the end. Yes, yes, I know I said this story would end with Zira's death, but this story isn't just about Zira. It never was. Also, there is indeed such a thing as an epilogue.

Also, in case any of the people reading this are warrior fans (like me), _I did not realize this scene was going to look so much like Bluestar's death until I started writing it._I've been planning this scene pretty much since I first started Fall to Hatred, and I didn't realize until now how much it is like Bluestar's death. *facepalm* Also, I really cannot escape the Wicked themes in this fanfic, can I? Need clarifying? Here:

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I've learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mind  
By being my friend..._

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for...  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Sarafina, Zira, Scar © Disney

Vunja, Kuuma © Me


	47. Epilogue

Many months had passed since that fateful battle. The Pride was thriving. The Outsiders had become settled in their new home, and some rouges had joined as well.

A single lioness walked alone through the misty Pride Lands that morning. Her gait was slowed by her injured leg and by old age, but she pushed on, determined.

Sarafina missed Zira, more than she could ever have guessed possible. Knowing that her oldest friend was gone forever had broken her heart. Vunja and Kuuma were the only ones who really understood, and only one was left. Kuuma had died peacefully in her sleep about a month ago. Vunja had a mate now, Kinga, and a son named Soma. There had been other painful reminders of the past along the way as well. Familiar names that she would rather forget had made themselves known, but that was all in the past now.

Simba and Nala were beginning to grow old. Simba was considering retiring soon, but Nala was trying to convince him to keep going, to push on through old age. Just like her mother. Kiara was expecting cubs, who would be born in a few months, and she wasn't the only one.

Sarafina was glad to see her Pride so happy, but since the death of Zira, she had felt strangely disconnected from it. She began thinking about her sons, Mheetu and Tojo, calling them that even though the latter was nor hers by blood. She wondered where they were and whether they were happy. She wondered too about Runju. Had he ever learned to be faithful. She hoped so. Everyone deserved happiness.

The elderly cripple finally reached her destination. The river was shrouded in mist, making it both mysterious and inviting. Sarafina dragged herself painfully into the water, her strength giving out as she fell into the water. The former rouge had fallen gravely I'll several days ago. This painful journey, which she had braved alone, had robbed her of all of her strength. She had known that she wasn't going to recover this time, and she had wanted to die here, the same place Dania and Zira had died.

Sarafina was lying in the shallow edge of the river, her head, lying on her paws, barely above the surface. The elderly lioness knew she didn't have much longer. She thought sadly of Mheetu and Tojo, of her sweet Nala, of the treacherous Runju. She thought of her mother and her father, of Vunja and Kuuma, of her lost friend Zira. The lioness thought reminiscently about Zira's lonely fall into hatred, and her own role in it. _We are all part of the Circle of Life. She has lived through her part, and now I have finished mine. Farewell, Nala. Remember your old mother._

With that last thought, Sarafina felt her life slip away. A black wave crashed over her vision, and the gentle lioness knew no more.

Another circle had ended.

* * *

Yes, this is it. This is really the end this time.

I cannot tell you how weird it feels to actually have finished a project. I don't think I've ever finished an entire fanfiction before. This is cause for celebration! *goes for stash of Hershey Bars* But seriously, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll also read Coming to the Light, Kovu's Legacy, and The Wanderers, when I get around to them. For now, I'm going to get back to work on my long-neglected Warriors fanfics; namely, A Misty Flame and Fireheart's Betrayal. I'll also be working on Cinderette, if anyone reading this likes Les Miserables.

If you look here, you will find slight hints at what will happen in Kovu's Legacy, Coming to the Light, and The Wanderers. For clarification, Coming to the Light will show what happened from the time Zira died to when Kiara and Kovu have their cubs, and will mainly focus on Vitani and maybe Nala or someone else. Kovu's Legacy will follow the story of Kovu and Kiara's cubs. The Wanderers will remain a bit of a mystery for now, if you don't mind, but I've mentioned it before if you're willing to go back and look for it, and it's definitely TLK related.

Thanks again everyone.

Sarafina, Tojo, Mheetu, Zira, Nala, Simba, Kovu, Kiara © Disney

Kovu and Kiara's cubs, metioned cubs, Vunja, Kuuma, Kinga, Soma, Runju © Me


End file.
